Caramelos de lujuria
by MeryWeee
Summary: Todo sabemos que nunca hay que confiar en los gemelos Weasley ¿todos? Hermione parece que no. Rated M por sexo
1. Chapter 1

_**NA**_

"_Porque nunca hay que confiar en los gemelos Weasley" Este fic se situa en el 7º curso, muerto Voldi pero no Snape (uff menos mal) no creo que mencione mucho en el fic cómo ni cuando murió. Dumbledore tampoco ha muerto (¡como podria yo matar a mi entrometido director!)_

_Diclamer (o como se diga): Nada mio todo de JK (afortunada)_

_Pareja: SS/HG_

_Rated: M (porque se que no me controlo)_

_Mi primer fic sobre HP, solo tengo dos capitulos echos pero si os gusta lo continuare. Espero revis! -_

_Un saludito!_

**Capitulo 1**

El sol que se colaba por las pocas rendijas de las mazmorras la despertó, al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó. _¿En que cuarto estoy?_ Pensó. Entonces reconoció aquel cuarto verde y plateado que se le exponía a los ojos. ¡_Mierda! ¿qué hago aquí? _Intentó levantarse pero una mano en su estómago desnudo se lo impidió _¿Estomago desnudo?_ Un gruñido se escuchó en su espalda y como pudo se dio la vuelta _Oh mierda mierda mierda..._ Snape dormía plácidamente, denudo, a su lado _¿DESNUDO?_ Entonces lo recordó todo. Con un impulso de miedo se quitó la mano de encima intentando no despertarlo, se puso su ropa y salió corriendo, literalmente hablando, del cuarto de Snape.

Asfixiada, sin creerse aún cómo había evitado a Filch y a la Sra. Norris, llegó a la sala común. La señora gorda estaba dormida.

"Ejem" No despertaba, esta vez lo intentó más fuerte "EJEEEM"

"Oh querida es demasiado temprano aun, dejame cinco minutos más" dijo con voz soñolienta el cuadro.

"No tengo cinco minutos, en breve podría venir Filch" dijo molesta, siempre había odiado ese sistema para entrar.

"No es culpa mía que andes a estas horas por el castillo, jovencita, en fin ya que me has despertado di la contraseña" dijo molesta

"Rosa rosae" el cuadro dejó paso a la sala común.

Como si la vida le fuera en ello corrió al sofá y se sentó, respiró hondo y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

"Ginny" susurró a la pelirroja "Ginny" _¿Por qué a toda la familia Weasley le cuesta tanto levantarse? _"Ginny, levanta"

"Mmm" la pelirroja abrió un ojo "¿Hermione? ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Corre levanta tengo que contarte una cosa, es urgente" Hermione intentaba sonar lo menos nerviosa posible, pero le costaba demasiado controlar la voz.

"Hermione ¿no puedes esperar al desayuno? ¿sabes que hora es?" En realidad le daba pena Ginny pero no podía esperar.

"No. No. Corre levanta. Vayamos a mi cuarto, allí no oirá nadie" Con un suspiro la pelirroja se levanto y la siguió hasta su cuarto. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la cama, Ginny prefirió el baúl. Así permanecieron varios minutos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Lo vas a decir o tengo que llamar a Snape para que te de _Veritaserum_?" Hermione se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

"Oh Merlín, seria lo peor que harías por mi" Ginny puso cara de incomprensión, entonces Hemione comenzó. "Ginny..." _Oh Merlín ¿por donde empiezo?_ "...¿crees que podría expulsar a un alumno si se acuesta con un profesor?"

La cara de Ginny se volvió divertida y entrometida. _Esa cara la ha aprendido de Molly_ "¿A que alumno has pillado acostándose con un profesor? Y lo que es mejor ¿que profesor?"

Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo de decírselo, quizás no era tan buena idea contárselo, quizás era mejor dejarlo pasar y que la expulsara así sin decir nada.

"Vamos 'Mione' eres tu la que querías contarlo ¿Lo conozco? Oh si seguro que lo conozco sino no te costaría tanto decírmelo" Odiaba cuando Ginny se ponía en plan cotilla. "¿Es Griffindor?"

"Si"

"¿Seamus?"

"No"

"¿Neville?" Dijo con escepticismo en su voz

"Oh por Dios Ginny ¿con que profesora se iba a liar Neville?" dijo Hermione

"Sprout" Ambas niñas se pusieron a reír, pero Hermione recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí a esas horas se puso seria de repente, de nuevo Ginny puso cara de incomprensión.

"No será mi hermano no?" Dijo escéptica de nuevo

"Que poca confianza tienes en él" dijo divertida

"No es eso, es que...es Ron, 'Mione', creo que será soltero de por vida" Ambas rieron de nuevo pero esta vez fue Ginny la que se calló de repente "¿'Mione' es Harry?" Dijo con miedo la pelirroja.

"No tranquila Ginny, no es Harry" Hermione pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio.

"Vaya ¿es un chico de menor edad entonces?"

"Bueno ¿quien ha dicho que sea un chico?" Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan nerviosa se hubiera reído con la cara de Ginny, pero el echo de que se estaban acercando cada vez más se lo impedía.

"Oh Merlín! Seguro que ha sido Lavender siempre a sido muy...fresca"

"No no, aunque no te niego que sea fresca" Las chicas volvieron a reír.

"Bueno 'Mione' yo querría dormir un poco más, son las más de las 6 y Merlín sabe que yo estaría aquí intentando adivinarlo hasta el desayuno"

"Esta bien...soy yo"

"¿Que tu eres que?" Ginny no entendía _¿Porque los Weasley lo hacen todo tan difícil? Estoy segura que Harry ya lo hubiera pillado, con esas dos palabras._

"Ginny, yo no he pillado a nadie con un profesor..." pero la pelirroja con su típica impaciencia no la dejó terminar

"Entonces ¿por qué hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo? Oh 'Mione' me voy a acostar esto no va a ninguna parte" La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el grito de Hermione la detuvo de la misma sorpresa.

"¡Soy yo la que se ha acostado con un profesor!"

_**NA**_

_¿Os gustó? Se que es un poco espeso en un princiopio pero mejorará...I hope so!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NA_**

_Antes que nada disculparme por haberme confundido y haber subido un capi de House en vez de este jeje...respondiendo revis:_

-_**Ayra16: **Me alegra que te gusten mis fics jeje he subido uno Hameron dedicado para ti - Espero que te guste._

_ -**Shemaine Snape: **Si., lo admito mis primeros capitulos siempre han sido demasiado cortos...los demás no lo son de veras jeje. Creo que es solo la urgencia del primer capitulo xD ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE_

_Diclamer: Not mine (ojala)_

_Rated: M_

_Pareja: SS/HG_

_Un saludo_

**CAPITULO 2**

Ginny se paró en seco "¿Qué has dicho 'Mione'?" dijo sin aún darse la vuelta.

"Lo que has oído" _Lo dicho dicho esta ¿no?_ Ginny se dio la vuelta y escudriñó su cara en busca de alguna señal de broma o mentira. Al no encontrarla su cara se transformó en asombro absoluto.

"¡¡'Mione'!! Pero...¿quién?¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿por qué?" Hermione casi podía ver a la mente de Ginny trabajar duro.

"Haber Ginny calma...el quién no te lo puedo decir, el cómo pues...llevo planeándolo bastante tiempo aunque no sé cómo me atreví ha hacerlo, el cuándo anoche hará unas 6 horas y el porqué pues porque quería. ¿Contenta?" Hermione había intentado decir todo con la mayor normalidad del mundo pero Ginny era demasiado despierta como para ello.

"No, ¿qué profesor, 'Mione'?" Hermione suspiró por la tozudez de la pelirroja.

"Ginny no creo que sea buena idea decirlo, si me expulsan prefiero que solo sea a mí." Hermione dijo esto ultimo con miedo, un miedo que notó Ginny

"Vale lo entiendo, pero él no dirá nada a nadie, al fin y al cabo el también lo quiso ¿no?" Ginny le sonrió pero la respuesta de Hermione le borró la sonrisa,

"No ciertamente"

"¿Cómo? Hermione tu...tu le..." Ginny no sabía si continuar o no.

"SI, ¡GINNY YO LE VIOLÉ!" gritó Hermione antes de echarse a llorar "Él no quería...desde un principio decía que no pero yo le ate..." dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

"¿Cómo que le ataste?, Por favor 'Mione' cuéntame todo." Hermione suspiró.

"Esta bien..." y su mente comenzó a recordar.

Todo empezó con esos caramelos que había descubierto en su túnica, recordó que Fred se los había dando en el verano diciéndole que era demasiado vergonzosa, que nunca podría conseguir al hombre que quisiera y que con esos caramelos se le quitaría la vergüenza y algo más hacían que ella no recordaba. Entonces ella los probó, al principio no notó nada y su día transcurrió de lo más normal, hasta que llegó la clase de Pociones. Evidentemente a Ginny no le mencionó nada de Pociones.

Snape entró tan cabreado como de costumbre y señaló la pizarra donde estaba el nombre de la poción y la página donde se encontraba en el libro. Snape empezó a explicar los efectos de la poción mientras los alumnos la preparaban, entonces hizo una pregunta, cuya respuesta Hermione sabía al dedillo, entonces levantó la mano. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Hermione sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco y como un repentino calor se extendía por su cuerpo _¿qué me pasa?_

"¿Y bien Srta. Granger? ¿Nos va a deleitar con su inteligencia ya o tengo que hacer redobles de tambores?" _Estúpido cínico, pero es tan atractivo...¿pero qué estoy pensando?_

"Si, yo...eh...profesor...eh..." _Oh Dios no puedo articular ninguna palabra, malditos caramelos ¿no era para la vergüenza?_

"Bien Srta. Granger me cansé de su balbuceo" Entonces él continuó con la clase.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando el hecho de que el calor corporal de Hermione aumentaba cada vez que Snape la miraba. _Malditos caramelos._

Al terminar la clase se acercó a la mesa de Snape, tenía serias dudas sobre un trabajo que hacía de Astronomía en el que se mencionaban algunas pociones para ver las estrellas, así que quería consultarlo con Snape. A cada paso que daba notaba como su calor corporal aumentaba, si no se iba de allí temía arder involuntariamente. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta Snape se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Srta. Granger ¿que hace aún aquí?" De nuevo su estómago dio un vuelco.

"Yo...eh...mmm...yo..." _MALDITOS...MALDITOS CARAMELOS_

"Srta. Granger si ha venido aquí para que la escuche balbucear dese la vuelta y que la escuche Potter o Weasley" _De nuevo tan cínico como siempre profesor, oh no sabe cómo me pone...ahi Merlín pero ¿que pienso?_

"Yo...señor...yo" Snape levantó una ceja, Hermione carraspeó "Señor vine porque tengo dudas sobre un trabajo de Astronomía" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Y no cree que sería mejor consultarlo con su profesor de Astronomía?" _Siga así de cínico y no creo que pueda controlarme...Oh Dios_

"Si, eso solo que se mencionan algunas pociones y bueno...usted es mi profesor de pociones" _Oh ¿de verdad? Creo que él no se ha dado cuenta ¡chica estúpida! ¿Así es como piensas impresionarle?_

"Ciertamente" Snape miró su reloj "Pero Srta. Granger mi próxima clase debería estar por llegar así que no puedo contestar a sus interesantes preguntas sobre astronomía" ¿_Continúa siendo cínico, profesor? Que pena que no me pueda atender ahora, Dios sabe que usted iba a disfrutar de mis preguntas._

"Podría ir a su despacho esta tarde, profesor" _¿Y eso a qué había venido? ¿Ahora actuaban los malditos caramelos? _"Aunque si tiene algún compromiso..."

"No, esta bien, a las 7 en mi oficina es la de aquí al lado" Ella asintió y se fue antes de que su mente hiciera cualquier tontería.

"¿'Mione'?" Ginny la interrupió "¿Qué forma tenían los caramelos?"

"Pues tenían forma de estrella ¿importa eso?" Ginny abrió tanto sus ojos que Hermione pensó que se les iban a salir de las órbitas. "Ginny ¿qué pasa?"

"Oh, Merlín, 'Mione' esos son los caramelos de la lujuria. Fred y George lo vende en la sección de adultos porque son muy potentes, comienzan a aumentar tu lujuria hacia el hombre que te gusta y no para hasta que...bueno hasta lo que tu hiciste"

"Oh Genial! Creo que voy a matar a tus hermanos"

"Bueno ¿me vas a decir quién es ese profesor? _Pero ¿es que nunca se cansaba?_

"No, Ginny, nunca te lo diré"

"Sabes que lo averiguaré igualmente y vendré a restregártelo por la cara cuando lo haga" Hermione suspiro

"Claro que lo sé, por eso no te quiero quitar ese privilegio" Ella sonrió. "¿Continuo o prefieres ir a dormir?" dijo esperanzadoramente.

"No, no, continua" Hermione suspiro de nuevo. _Definitivamente esta chica nunca se cansa._

A las 7 menos un minuto Hermione llamó a la puerta de su profesor de Pociones. Ella estaba nerviosa y el calor continuaba aumentando conforme se desarrollaba la tarde. Se había duchado 2 veces en lo que llevaba de día y hasta se había dado placer ella misma pero sin ningún cambio.

La voz de su profesor se escuchó tras la puerta y ella entró. El ambiente del despacho de Snape era tan cálido que casi costaba respirar, ella miró hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación y pudo ver tres calderos hirviendo a fuego lento. _¿Por qué no hace las pociones en la clase?_ Cómo si su profesor le hubiera leído la mente, algo que no descartó, le respondió a su mente.

"La clase esta provisionalmente indispuesta, un chico de primer año la ha llenado de poción para pegar" dijo él con cansancio y pesadez.

Ella por primera vez desde que había entrado en el cuarto lo miró. De nuevo su estómago dio un vuelco, pero esta vez ella supo que no era por los caramelos. Su profesor no llevaba puestas sus ropas negras como de costumbre, él llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas y algunos botones quitados y unos pantalones negros. _Oh Merlín creo que le haría el amor aquí mismo en ese escritorio lleno de papeles._

"Srta. Granger ¿podría cerrar la boca, sentarse y decirme las preguntas que quiera?" Hermione sacudió su cabeza _Tan estupefacta me he quedado ¿se habrá notado mucho? Seguro sino él no hubiera dicho nada. _Hermione tomó asiento delante de su _sexy_ profesor.

"Bien yo..." De repente la vista se le comenzó a nublar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzó a sentirse más y más desfallecida.

"Granger ¿se encuentra usted bien?"

"Si, profesor, es solo este calor...me marea" Hermione ya no sabía si era producto de los caramelos o del ambiente pero se sentía realmente mal.

"Esta bien, estas pociones no necesitan supervisión continua así que acompáñeme" Snape se levantó y se dirigió hacia una estantería murmuró unas palabras y la estantería se echó a un lado dando paso a una puerta a la cual Snape volvió a murmurar algo y se abrió. "¿Se va a quedar ahí sentada hasta que se desmaye o va a venir aquí?"

Hermione se levantó de un salto y lo siguió. Entraron en un amplio salón bastante bien decorado pero un poco..._oscuro_. La madera de las estanterías, de la mesa y de las sillas era madera oscura, casi como la de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Solo había un cuadro de una mujer que tenía los mismos ojos que Severus ¿_En que momento se a vuelto 'Severus'? _Ella supuso que era su madre.

"Bien creo que ya has cotilleado lo suficiente, ¿nos sentamos y me dices tus dudas?" Se le notaba nervioso, la verdad es que era la primera vez que un alumno entraba en sus cuartos.

"Bueno preferiría ir al baño y refrescarme un poco"

"Oh, claro, esta en mi cuarto, en esa puerta" Snape señaló a una puerta que estaba a lado de un gran reloj, ella miró la hora _Oh ¡genial! Hace 12 horas que me tome esos caramelos y aún no se ha pasado el efecto._


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA**_

_Bueno no os acostumbreis a que suba tan continuamente los capitulos eh? Más bien esperad que lo haga los fines de semana que es cuando tengo más tiempo y algun dia que otro que ande aburrida (cosa dificil ya que hasta el 26 no terminan los examenes :s )_

_Contestando a las revis:_

_-__**Ayra16**_** : **_Quien podria negarse a Hermy!! y más poniendoselo en bandeja...asih Sevy quien lo cogiera!_

_-__**Anilec: **__Me alegro que te guste...aqui tienes la continuacion y final de lo que pasó - espero que te guste._

_-__**terci-S-Scloe: **__(que nombre más complicado chiquilla) Pues si lo admito, son cortos : ( pero _

_es que los termino cuando se me acaba la inspiracion o el tiempo, que fue el caso del 2º, el primero siempre lo hago corto asi como del estilo introduccion._

_Creeme a mi tampoco me hacen falta caramelos ni nada yo me lo tiro con y sin caramelos. _

_Creo que Sevy tiene poco control al igual que todos lo hombres jaja eso si es Sevy quien sabe lo que pasa por la mente de ese hombre._

_Un saludin y a todas y gracias por las revis -, espero que os guste este capi._

**CAPITULO 3**

"¡¿12 Horas?!" Ginny interrumpió su relato.

"Si, ¿pasa algo?" Hermione se empezó a preocupar.

"Es que el efecto de los caramelos a partir de las 12 horas se descontrola" dijo Ginny asustada

"Oh ¡no hace falta que lo jures!" dijo irónicamente "¿Puedo continuar?" _Por Dios Srta Weasley haga el favor de guardarse los genes de familiar por un rato hasta que termine. ¿Srta Weasley? ¿Esta Snape en mi cabeza?_

"Si, pero por favor no omitas tantos detalles que sino nunca sabré quien es" _Genial la Srta Weasley no se entera que no quiero que lo sepa._

Hermione cabeceó, le echó una dura mirada y continuó.

&

Snape estaba sentado en su sillón favorito delante de una mesa con dos vasos de un líquido ámbar. Llevaba esperando más de media hora y, pese a su alargado sentido de la paciencia, estaba desesperado. _¡Que está haciendo esa estúpida niña hay dentro!_ Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione llevaba más de media hora intentando guardar el único control que los caramelos le permitían. _¡MALDITOS MALDITOS CARMELOS!_ Se había lavado la cara unas siete u ocho veces intentando calmar el sofoco que tenía, pero sin ningún resultado, por no decir que estaba tan excitada que no se atrevía a salir por miedo de lanzarse al cuello de su profesor de Pociones en cualquier momento. _Hablando del profesor del Pociones ¡oh Merlín! Lleva esperando allí fuera media hora, tiene que estar desesperado._ Hermione decidió salir rápido, sin mirarlo, echarle cualquier escusa y salir para su dormitorio. Pero su plan se fue junto con sus sentimientos de vergüenza al ver al salir a su profesor de Pociones.

"Srta. Granger ¿se encuentra usted bien? Ha estado media hora allí dentro" dijo con tono preocupado Snape _ ¿Tono preocupado? ¿Snape?_

"No...yo...osea...si...yo..." _Decididamente voy a descuartizar lentamente a los gemelos...creo que empezará por Fred._

"Granger, últimamente balbucea usted demasiado" dijo él recuperando su tono normal de cinismo.

"Es la cercanía a usted la que me hace balbucear" ¿_¡QUE!? ¿Se puede saber de donde a salido eso?_ Snape levantó una ceja

"

"¿Perdón?" _Genial ¿y ahora qué le vas a decir?_

"Ya lo ha oido profesor" ella dio un paso hacia él "Usted hace que me ponga tan nerviosa que no controlo ni siquiera mi voz" dijo con voz seductora. _Genial ¿de dónde ha salido esa voz seductora que yo no sabia que tenia?_ Snape seguía impasible. _Menos mal que aquí uno de los dos tiene control_.

"Srta. Granger, voy a pasar estos comentarios por alto que no se ajustan con tu conducta. Por lo que me lleva a asumir que usted es victima de alguna que otra sustancia ¿Ha bebido antes de venir aquí?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Bien, ¿ha tomado alguna poción o alguna sustancia sospechosa?" Ella volvió a negar y dio un paso hacia él, Snape retrocedió un paso. _Tres pasos más hacia atrás profesor y le tendré tumbado en la cama._

" Y bien, profesor, ahora que se ha convencido de que excitación hacia usted no es producto de nada ¿qué piensa hacer?" ¿_Acaba de salir por tu boca la palabra 'excitación'? _Snape volvió a levantar una ceja e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso más.

"Si, voy a obligarla a irse antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta" _ ¿Y no va a quitarme puntos? Genial, ahora date la vuelta y vete Hermione así de fácil._

Pero Hermione dio otro paso hacia él. _No, no, vuelta y vete, vuelta y vete ¡vamos porque no me obedece mi cuerpo!_ "La verdad, profesor, no creo que lo que tengo pensado incluya el arrepentimiento como sentimiento principal, más bien...placer"

La cara de Snape era un poema e incontroladamente dio otro paso hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en la cama. Fue a levantarse pero una mano en su pecho se lo prohibió. Él quitó la mano con un gesto de desprecio y volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez una varita se lo impidió. Él la miró a los ojos.

"Srta. Granger" intentó parecer calmado "creo que seria mejor que me dejara levantarme y..."

Snape se cayó cuando sus labios aplastaron los suyos con deseo. _Hermione contrólate, lo estas besando, pero ¿qué haces?_ Él continuaba con los ojos abiertos y los labios completamente cerrados, cuando ella capturó su labio inferior y pasó suavemente su lengua por él. Snape soltó un pequeño gemido y cerró involuntariamente los ojos. _Oh Dios! ¿Ha gemido? Mi profesor de Pociones acaba de soltar un gemido por ese pequeño gesto y encima ha cerrado los ojos, a ver qué haces con esto profesor._

Hemione presionó su lengua contra los labios de Snape para incitarlo a abrirlos, pero este continuaba negándose, entonces, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior provocó que Snape suspirara abriendo un poco su boca. Espacio suficiente para que la lengua de Hermione se colara por ella.

Snape se asombraba de sus reacciones y permanecía quieto, incapaz de moverse. Pero en un arrebato de autocontrol logro apartar a Hermione rompiendo su beso y apartándola de encima suyo.

"Tsk, tsk, profesor, eso no fue muy inteligente. Me vas a obligar a hacer esto por las malas" Snape buscaba fervientemente su varita sin hacer caso a Hermione "¿Buscas esto?" dijo ella jugetonamente mostrándole la varita.

"Dámela" gruñó Snape intentando arrebatársela.

"Te la tendrás que ganar" dijo ella relamiéndose los labios, a los que Snape no paraba de mirar.

"Sea razonable, Srta. Granger, deme mi varita ahora y haré como si esto no ha pasado" dijo él con calma.

"Oh, pero profesor, esto aún no ha terminado y usted me está obligando a usar metodos menos ortodoxos" dijo ella apuntándole con la varita. Snape puso cara de circunstancia.

"Que estupidez va usted a hacer, Granger, mi paciencia se ha agotado" él intentando recuperar el control de la situación se puso de pie y avanzó hasta Hermione. Ella no se movió ni un ápice y continuó apuntandole con la varita.

"De un paso más y se arrepentirá...profesor" ella continuaba con una extraña sonrisa en la boca. Snape, desafiándola, dio otro paso más. "De acuerdo, usted se lo ha buscado" y con un rápido movimiento de varita tenía maniatado a Snape a los postes de su cama.

"LE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTE AHORA MISMO" chilló Snape

"Tsk, tsk, profesor, si sigue gritando asi cualquiera nos podría escuchar. Y no querrá que nos encuentren asi ¿verdad profesor?" _Bien Hermione, ahora que puedes corre antes de que te arrepientas de esto..._

_&_

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Hermione! ¿Lo ataste?" la interrumpió Ginny con un grito ahogado.

"Te lo he dicho antes, Ginny" _Definitivamente los Weasleys escuchan lo que quieren_

"Si, pero...no me lo creí...si que descontrolan esos caramelos" admitió Ginny un tanto perpleja aún.

"Si ¿continuo?" Ginny asintió.

&

Hermione, viendo allí a Snape maniatado, no pudo controlarse y se subió a horcajadas encima de él. Snape intentó apartarla con las piernas.

"Profesor, como no se esté quieto le ataré las piernas también" Snape paró "Buen chico" dijo ella y rozando intencionalmente su cadera contra la erección de él. ¿ERECCIÓN? ¡Oh Merlín! Él gimió suavemente.

"No vuelva ha hacer eso" dijo autoritariamente.

"¿El qué? Esto" dijo volviéndolo a hacer esta vez con más presión, sacándole un gemido a Snape. "Oh profesor, parece que su cuerpo le juega una mala pasada ¿no?" dijo moliendo sus caderas de nuevo.

Snape volvió a gemir. Ella se avalanzó a él y comenzó a lamer, besar y mordisquear su cuello. Mientras con sus manos desabrochaba los pantalones de éste. Snape había decidido que era mejor permanecer cayado y comezar a deshacer a mordiscos las cuerdas que lo ataban, en realidad Hermione no sabía si lo hacía para controlar los gemidos o para escapar. Y no estaba del todo equivocada.

Cuando terminó bajó los pantalones de éste no sin antes recibir más de una patada por parte de Snape. "Si no se está quieto no se los podré quitar"

"Quien dice que quiera" dijo recuperando su voz "esto es un gran error Srta Granger, deberia parar cuanto antes" Pero Hermione no le hizo caso y tiró de los pantalones. Al igual que hizo con los pantalones ella comenzó a bajarle los boxers, la respiración de Snape comenzó a agitarse. "Pare...por favor."

Pero de nuevo ella no lo hizo y le bajó los boxer dejando libre la erección de Snape. _¡oh Merlín! Es enorme, ni siquiera Krum la tenia así. Oh, mirale, está rojo._ Snape no sabía si estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza, no comprendía porqué le tenía que pasar esto a él, ¡Si el profesor de DCA era más guapo!. De repente ella se paró y con un rapido movimiento de varita se desnudó.

Snape no pudo controlar un gemido que se le escapó al verla desnuda. Era perfecta. No estaba esquelética pero tampoco excesivamente gorda, sus pechos eran deliciosos y más aún la escasa mata de pelo que salía de entre sus piernas. Snape se puso más duro y ella lo notó.

"Oh profesor, ¿le gusta lo que ve?" dijo maliciosamente. Snape no articuló palabra. "Tranquilo, pronto me tendrá encima suya"

Dicho y hecho, en menos de lo que le dio tiempo a Snape responder la tenía encima suya, de nuevo a horcajadas. Ella comenzó a rozarse con la erección de Snape haciendo que éste gimiera de nuevo y, no puediendo controlarse, ella gimió con él. Desesperada cogió con una mano la erección de éste para posicionarla y la introdujo lentamente en ella. Su boca formó una 'O', escuchó como Snape gemía al notarse rodeado por las paredes de ésta.

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente en un principio para ajustarse a las dimensiones de Snape, pero luego quiso más y comenzó a moverse más y más rápido. Snape incapaz de controlarse movía sus caderas para darle más intensidad. Snape, que hasta entonces había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió para contemplar la maravillosa vista que tenía. _Oh Merlín si me soltara lamería ese pecho como si fuera mi ultima comida._

Y cómo si ella lo hubiera escuchado alcanzó su varita y apuntó hacia las cuerdas "Se portará bien ¿verdad profesor?" y con otro movimiento de varita lo desató. Él en un impulso se puso encima suya y comenzó a lamerle y a mordisquearle los pecho, deteniéndose especialmente en sus pezones. Ella gemía incontroladamente al notar como él continuaba empujando en ella más y más fuerte y más y más rapido.

Hermione llegó al climax arrastrando con ésto a Snape que esta vez no intentó controlarse y gimió junto con ella. Snape cansado se apoyó en ella antes de salirse de ella y tumbarse a su lado y dormirse, no sin antes quitarse la camisa. A Hermione el sueño le entro también y se abrazo a él.

&

"Y cuando desperté me vestí y vine aqui" terminó Hermione.

Ginny la miraba con la boca abierta "Oh 'Mione' creo que antes de desayunar voy a darme una ducha bien fria" dijo sonriendole "Eso si la ultima parte me dejó más tranquila"

"¿Y eso porqué?" dijo Hermione

"Bueno, le soltarse y no salió corriendo por lo que ya no se considera violación, él quería también" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

"Pero eso no quita lo que he echo...lo he obligado a acostarse conmigo" Ginny abrió la boca "Y no me digas que él queria...¡claro que queria! Es un hombre y no les suele gustar quedarse con una erección pudiendo terminar"

Ginny abrió la boca, pero una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió. "'Mione' ¡Hora de levantarse!" La voz de Ron se oyó tras la puerta.

"Voy..." Miró a Ginny "De esto a nadie ¿de acuerdo?"

"Palabra de bruja" dijo ella levantando graciosamente la mano derecha.

Ginny se levantó y salió hacia su cuarto. Entonces entró Lavender para preguntarle lo de todas las mañanas.

"Hermione ¿que clase tenemos ahora?" dijo con voz soñolienta.

"Doble de Pociones"

&

_**NA**_

_¿Que este es más largito no? Jeje, espero que os haya gustado. TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NA**_

_Bueno bueno...este tardó un pelín más porque me ha cogido entre examenes jeje. Como siempre agradezco vuestras 'revis' y más aún que pongais esta historia como favorita, es todo un honor. Como leí por ahí en ingles "Un escritor de FanFics escribe por y para las reviews"_

_Contestando a vuestras 'revis': (no me esperaba tantas xD)_

_**-tercy-S-Scloe**__: Si hija que polvazo...quien fuera Hermione para tener a ese hombre debajo suya, que envidia!_

_**-Ayra16: **__Pues si que vivan esos caramelos y larga vida a sus inventores! ¿Quien sabe si Severus la buscara ahora? ¿Quien sabe los efectos de esos caramelos? Jajaja_

_**-Anilec: **__Me alegra que te gustara, aish si yo fuera Hermione no iria a las clases nunca más...pero Hermione no se permitiria eso jaja_

_**-Lady Asuky: **__Si, si...son geniales los gemelos...eso si yo fuera Hermione mataria lentamente a los gemelos _

_**-Shemaine Snape: **__Jaja duchita fria despues de esto capis no? Me alegro que hiciera su efecto. Como ya dije menos mal que desde un principio lo puse como rated M porque yo sabía que no me controlaba _

_**-Lady Grason: **__Si el sueño de toda mujer encaprichada con Sevy...aish a la inversa estaría genial jaja. ¿Quien sabe lo que hará Hermy con los gemelos? Me encantó que te gustara_

_**-little-angerl77: **__jaja ya volviste a recuperar las palabras? Tambien me gusta el Hameron (como creo que ya sabes :S) pero el echo de que en la serie no haya nada me quita la inspiracion :(_

_**-Neran: **__Oye descansando entre examenes?? aish eso no se deberia hacer jaja aunque yo no tiro la primera piedra, aquí me tienes, actualizando._

_La idea de hacer este fic me tenia mordiendome las uñas ya que es muy dificil no salirse del cannon de los personajes, me alegra que por ahora no lo haya echo. Por ahora :S_

_En fin...un besazo a todas, gracias por las 'revis' y me alegra que os gusted. DISFRUTAD. _

**CAPITULO 4**

Y las dos horas de Pociones llegaron, por mucho que Hermione intentó hacer que el tiempo fuera lo más lento posible, el tiempo pareció no hacerle caso o pareció entenderla mal porque corrió como nunca. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta estaba sentándose con Ron y Harry, en una fila lejana como siempre.

Tras un rato Snape entró como alma que lleva el diablo o lo que es lo mismo, como siempre. Rápido sin mirar a la clase y comenzando a hablar desde que ponía un pie en la clase. Hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y unas letras aparecieron en la pizarra.

"Ahí tenéis el nombre y la página donde se encuentra la poción" dijo fríamente, como siempre.

Y comenzó a explicar mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes o buscaban la página. La explicación transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el echo de que Snape se negaba mirar hacia donde estaba el Trio. Cosa que Ron y Harry agradecieron. Snape como siempre terminó la explicación con una pregunta a algún Griffindor. En este caso le toco a Seamus.

"Bien Sr. Finigan ¿cuál es el ingrediente principal de esta poción?" dijo Snape con su ya acostumbrada arrogancia. Seamus, como siempre, coloreó sus mejillas e intentó recordar la respuesta, sin éxito.

"No lo sé, señor" dijo tímidamente.

"Me sorprendería que alguna vez un Griffindor me diera una respuesta correcta alguna vez" dijo socarronamente. "¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?" Miró detenidamente a cada parte de la clase con excepción de la mesa que ocupaba Hermione, que esta vez no levantó la mano. "Estupendo. Veinte puntos de Griffindor por no contestar la respuesta y diez de Slytherin por lo mismo. Comenzad con la poción." Snape se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a corregir algunos ensayos.

Ron miró a Hermione preocupado "'Mione' ¿no sabías la respuesta?" ella se limitó a asentir, Ron sin comprender continuó con la poción mientras Hermione se reunía con Neville para comenzar con su poción.

La clase fue una lenta tortura para Hermione, no tanto para Neville ya que agradeció el echo de que el profesor no miraba a Hermione por lo que no se pasó por su mesa para criticarle. Tras lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, la clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger. Ella decidió hablar con Snape, cuando los demás se hubieron ido. Dándole la escusa a Harry y Ron de su trabajo de Astronomía consiguió quitárselos de encima.

Se acercó a la mesa de su profesor. Ella pudo ver perfectamente cómo Snape se tensaba al notar su presencia. Parando de corregir y levantando la mirada, arqueó una ceja en ella.

"¿Quiere algo, Srta. Granger?" dijo intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Yo...profesor...quería pedirle disculpas...por...bueno por lo de anoche" balbuceó ella. "Yo me tomé unos caramelos de la lujuria y bueno..."

"Ya, disculpas aceptadas, puede irse" dijo fríamente. Hermione abrió la boca. _¿Solo eso? Puede irse nada más? ¿Ninguna detención ni 150 puntos menos, solo puede irse?_

"Pero, profesor..." dijo sin comprender

"Srta. Granger, si su preocupación es si se lo voy a decir al Director, esté tranquila. No lo haré. Asi que será mejor que hagamos como si esto no ha pasado ¿No se lo habrá dicho a nadie no?" dijo con temor.

"No" _Solo a Ginny. _

"Perfecto. Entonces nada más que decir. Tengo trabajo" dijo él en forma de despedida. Ella se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. "Srta. Granger" ella se volvió. "Si usted quiere puedo utilizar un hechizo desmemorizante con usted"

"No" dijo ella rápidamente.

"No esté asustada, soy bueno con esos hechizos" dijo con superioridad.

"No es eso" dijo ella tímidamente "...es solo que..." él levantó una ceja "...no quiero que me borre eso recuerdos, profesor."

"Y eso ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querría usted guardar esos recuerdos nada agradables?" dijo con un tono de autorrepulsión.

"Entiendo que para usted fuera desagradable" dijo con autorrepulsion ella esta vez "Pero, creame, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera tan agradable como el anterior."

Y dejando caer esta bomba dejó la clase, dejando a su vez a su boquiabierto profesor de Pociones. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Ginny que bajaba para tener Pociones. Hermione intentó esquivarla pero la pelirroja la alcanzó.

"'Mione' Quería hablar contigo sobre 'tu-ya-sabes-qué' " dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas rápidamente. "Creo que ya sé quien es el susodicho 'violado'"

"¿Y bien?" dijo Hermione temiéndose lo peor.

"El profesor Stevenson" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Ahora entiendo porqué son tan perfectos tus trabajos de DAC"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Ginny, todos mis trabajos en todas las materias son perfectos" dijo con superioridad.

Ginny iba a contestar algo pero de pronto la puerta que estaba a lado de las dos chicas se abrió y dando paso al profesor de Pociones que miraba a Hermione sin haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de la pelirroja.

"Srta. Granger" dijo, de repente sintió movimiento al lado y miró "Ah...Srta. Weasley"

"Profesor" dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza educadamente.

Snape volvió a mirar a Hermione "Yo...eh...usted se ha olvidado..." miró a su mano y vio la pluma con la que solía corregir "...Esto" y se la dio.

Hermione cogió la pluma sin llegar a comprender y su profesor se marchó por donde había salido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ginny la miró extrañada. _Oh vamos di algo o terminará atando cabos. _Pero sin embargo la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y como si acabara de recordar algo se acercó más a Hermione.

"Le mandé un búho a los gemelos" dijo susurrándole al oído "Sobre los caramelos"

Hermione se sobresaltó "¡¿QUE?!"

"Tranquila 'Mione' no les conté nada, solo les dije que había una chica de mi clase que me los pidió y les dije cuales era los efectos secundarios" _Vaya si al final va a ser lista y todo esta Weasley._

"¿Y bien?" Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Bueno...pues..." Hermione arqueó las cejas, esto no pintaba bien "...Producen adicción..." Hermione soltó un quejido "...¿Sólo tenías ese caramelo?"

_No _"Si..." ¿_QUE? ¿Hola? ¿Por qué no me hacen caso mis cuerdas bocales?_ "Fred y George solo me dieron uno" _Oh Ginny no me creas, por una vez en tu vida no creas a Hermione Yo-nunca-miento Granger _

"De acuerdo, así no caerás en la tentación" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. "Además me dijeron que a las 24 horas se acababan los efectos de los caramelos..." Iba a continuar pero el ruido de su clase bajando para los calabozos la interrumpió. Hermione aprovechó el bullicio para escabullirse antes de que la pelirroja comenzara de nuevo a intentar sonsacarle quién era el profesor.

&

Mordisqueando su pluma, Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Miraba la pluma de su profesor preguntándose qué era lo que su profesor le había querido decir antes de comprobar que no estaban solos. Había parecido nervioso y la voz con la que había dicho su nombre había sonado como...¿desesperada?

Y luego había llegado Ginny diciéndole lo de la adicción a los caramelos. ¡_Oh Merlín! Y aún tengo dos más. Y ¿por qué le dije que no tenía? Sería eso una acción de los caramelos. Oh...MALDITOS CARAMELOS._ Hermione se levantó y buscó los caramelos en su capa. Allí estaban, con su apariencia de caramelos inocentes en forma de estrella.

_¿Y si como uno? _Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. _Oh vamos, es viernes, son las 10, ya has comido así que no tienes nada que hacer. _"Estudiar, tengo que estudiar" se dijo a si misma. _Ya has estudiando lo suficiente como para hacer los EXTASIS tres veces. ¿Qué daño te puede hacer?_ "No, tengo que...hacer tarea" _No me intentes engañar, soy tu mente y se que has terminado tu tarea y la de los chicos antes de comer. Vamos comete uno. _"Pero...no quiero volver a obligar a Snape" _No tienes porqué aplacar tu lujuria con Severus. Simplemente lo tomas y en 24 horas se habrá acabado el efecto. _"¿Y qué hago en esas 24 horas?" _Enciérrate aquí y disfruta del placer que te dan los caramelos._

Hermione haciéndole caso a su lujuriosa mente se metió uno en la boca y se lo comió. La verdad era que los gemelos había echo un gran trabajo con esos caramelos. Eran perfectos: sabían realmente bien, te daban un tiempo perfecto para acostumbrarte a la lujuria, a las 12 horas se descontrolaban para recordarte que aún estaban en tu cuerpo y si a las 24 horas no habías encontrado a nadie con quien aplacar tu lujuria se acaba el efecto.

_¡MERLIN! ¡24 HORAS! ¿Qué voy a hacer 24 horas aquí encerrada? Los chicos comenzarán a preguntarse qué me a pasado e intentaran entrar. Por no mencionar a Ginny, que seguramente habrá estado dándole al coco intentando ver quien es el profesor. Bien Hermione la has cagado y mucho. VOY A MATAR A ESOS GEMELOS._

&

"Oye Harry, ¿no encuentras la actitud de Hermione un poco rara hoy?" dijo Ron moviendo una torre hacia delante del rey de Harry "Jaque...¿me escuchas, Harry?"

"Si, creo que es su actitud normal de todos los viernes" dijo Harry moviendo su alfil que derribó brutalmente la torre de Ron.

"Ya si, ¿pero no te fijaste hoy en clase de Pociones? No respondió a ninguna pregunta de Snape y en las demás clases se comportó como siempre." dijo Ron moviendo a su alfil "Jaque..."

"Oh seguro que ese idiota grasiento le dijo algo ayer por la tarde cuando fue a su despacho..." dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ginny

"¿Qué has dicho Harry?" dijo la pelirroja , que hasta entonces había estado en uno de los butacones de la sala común, dando un salto y corriendo hacia ellos. Harry levantó la mesa del tablero.

"Pues que Hermione fue ayer al despacho de Snape para preguntarle sobre un trabajo y seguro que ese idiota grasiento la ofendió..." dijo Harry visiblemente molesto.

"¿De que era el trabajo?" Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Astronomía" dijo Ron. Ginny dio un grito llevándose las manos a la boca. "¿Qué pasa, Gin?"

"Nada...¿donde esta 'Mione'?" dijo con prisa

"En su habitación de Prefecta pero estará durmiendo o lo que es peor estudiando, asi que yo que tú esperaría a mañana para hablar con ella" dijo Harry.

Ginny asintió de mala gana.

&

Hermione llevaba más de media hora contemplando la maceta de polvos Flú que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Era un privilegio de los Prefectos poder viajar mediante Flú entre ellos o entre los profesores. Evidentemente por la noche se desconectaba la red para los prefectos pero se mantenía la de los profesores, por si surgía alguna urgencia.

Pero hoy no había ninguna urgencia, nunca la había. De echo esa maceta de polvos Flú estaba intacta desde que ella se hizo Prefecta. _Quizás es un buen momento para que le hagas una visita a tu profesor._ "No sería una buena idea" dijo ella conversando con ella misma. "Además las 12 no es una buena hora para visitar a nadie, y menos a un profesor" _Pero si a Severus, él podría calmar la lujuria que tienes dentro lamiendo tu cuerpo, sepultándose entre tus piernas y llevándote a clímax una y otra vez..._ "Para...creo que debería leer algo".

Hermione se levantó y cogió el libro que solía leer por la noches. Era un libro de misterio e intriga, el mejor libro para calmar su libido. Se sentó delante de la mesa de su escritorio y comenzó a leer. Un rato después una luz verde inundó su habitación.

"¿Srta. Granger?" _Oh Merlin...esa voz... esa suave y seductora voz._ Hermione levantó la cabeza del libro y se asomó para ver la chimenea. Una cara bastante familiar brotaba entre fuegos verdes.

"¿Pro...profesor?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Weys!_

_¿Cómo andan? ¿Desesperadas? Jaja...tranquila aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchisimas gracias por las RR, es todo un alago tambien que me hagais favorito -. Bueno contestando a las RR:_

_**-DanySnape: **__¿Pobre Snape? Anda que no lo esta disfrutando el tio! Jaja ¿Quien no sería mala con Snape atado? Ni caramelos ni ostia!_

_**-Miam Snape: **__ñaña...no adelanto nada jajaja...me encanta dejaros con la dudilla jaja. Leed leed._

_**-Shemaine Snape: **__Jaja me encanta dejarte asi, ese es el proposito del fin del anterior capitulo jaja y creo que de todos mis capitulos dejaros con toda la intriga muajaja :P_

_**-Anilec: **__Pues si se metió en la boca del lobo! Si yo fuera Hermy no lo dejaria escapar...nadie tienes unas cuerdas por ahi? Jaja_

_**-tercy-S-Scloe: **__Mmm...te tengo a mi merced eh? Jmmm...me vale con que andes descalza, con que pegues carteles, lo de la prensa rosa lo veo demasiado y lo del beso a Snape jmmm...con este me quedo yo de acuerdo? Jajaja_

_Por cierto ¿aun tienes nudillos o ya vas por los codos? XD_

_**-sindzero: **__Si, bueno no deberia actualizar tanto porque luego os mal acostumbro y tengo que subir continuamente jaja. _

_Lo de la acdicción me da pie a muchas cosillas que pasan por mi pervertida mente muajaja y que evidentemente no son nada Rated K jeje _

_¿Quien no violaría a Sevy? Es que le daría viagra si hace falta! XD_

_**-little-angel77: **__Si, si puede ser...todo eso y más jajaja Pues anda sigue leyendo y creo que te dejare aún más picada :P_

_**- Kambrin Potter°° KaThY!! Katherine (jaja me firmaste con tantos nombres): **__Ey menos mal que no te quedaste en el primer capitulo!! Y no te choques contra la pared que no te ha echo nada la pobre! ¿Quieres caramelos? ¡y quien no! Jajaja...Encantada de ser tu amiga loca! Besos y ya nos leemos!_

_**- Para TopaLumpinBlack y Wixi (que por cierto me encanta tu nick xD): **__Sigo sigo pero quiero comentarios más largos eh? Jaja o me pico y no sigo jaja_

_**-HANNIA: **__Me encanta que te encante este encantador fic jajaja. Ya actualizo tranquilas aish que impacientes que soys._

_**-Lady Asuky: **__Bueno bueno...voy a tener que mandarle un buho a Sortilegios Weasley y que me envien un cargamento de esos caramelos jaja. Por cierto quien no se quedaria gustando con alguien como Sevy! -_

_Bueno besos a todas las que me escribis a las que me leeis sin escribir que tambien me gusta que lo leais - aunque os podríais estirar y escribirme un pelin...no os doy penita -_

_Pd: Pedir disculpas porque puse DAC en vez de DAO (Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras) en el capi anterior._

--

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione dio un salto en su asiento al ver la cara de su profesor de Pociones entre los fuegos verdes, resaltando sus rasgos aún más y dándole un aspecto atractivo. Se había quedado muda y de nuevo tuvo ese salto en el estómago tan típico de los caramelos que anunciaba que habían empezado a hacer efecto. Comenzó a notar como su cuerpo ardía, pero esta vez era más pronunciado el calor, quizás eso se incluía en los efectos secundarios.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea. Su profesor parecía cansado de esperarla. _¿Tanto tiempo llevo sumida en mis pensamientos?_

"Y bien Srta Granger, ¿me va dejar aquí toda la noche o me va a invitar a pasar" dijo con impaciencia Snape. Había ido allí en un impulso y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ello, quizás no era tan buena idea ahora que se le habían pasado los efectos del whisky de fuego.

"Oh! Si claro pase, profesor" dijo ella invitándolo a entrar con un gesto. Su profesor pasó dentro y de nuevo su estómago dio un vuelco. Su profesor no llevaba sus trajes de lana gorda o ni si quiera esa camisa blanca como aquella ultima vez. No. Su profesor llevaba un pijama de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Hermione notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

"Creo que le han dado muy mala educación, Srta. Granger" dijo el con su típica amargura en la voz "Las personas educadas cuando tiene un invitado en casa suelen invitarlo a sentarse e incluso le ofrecen una copa"

_Oh Dios! ¿Y no le ofrecen directamente que se acuesten en la cama y se desnuden?_ Hermione se alegró de controlar aún sus cuerdas vocales. "Si...lo siento, señor. Siéntese..." Hermione buscó con la mirada un asiento para su profesor, pero salvo la silla de su escritorio, su baúl y su cama no había más "...donde quiera".

Snape barajó las posibilidades. El baúl parecía duro e incómodo. Seguro que la cama era realmente cómoda, pero sentarse allí no sería buena idea, sería añadir leña al fuego. La silla, bueno era perfecta para estudiar y también para este momento. Se dirigió allí y se sentó.

"Voy a mirar si tengo algo de beber, no creo que sea buena hora para pedir algo a los elfos" Snape se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que nunca había aprobado esa absurda idea de la defensa de los elfos. Se quedó contemplando cómo su alumna buscaba entre sus cajones algo para beber, mientras susurraba para ella cosas que no podía comprender.

"Aquí está" dijo ella levantando una botella. "Sabía que Ron había escondido una por aquí"

"¿Por qué se supone que la escondió?" dijo Snape con una ceja arqueada.

"Ehm...bueno..." Ella se sonrojó. "Es whisky de fuego, profesor, no nos dejan beber alcohol en el colegio" dijo ella tímidamente.

"Y por eso has tenido la buena idea de ofrecérmelo" Hermione se sintió como en una Inquisición, la verdad es que ella había evitado encontrar esa botella pero para variar los MALDITOS caramelos había querido emborrachar a su profesor. _Genial idea, Hermione, seguro que él se ha dado cuenta, no entiendo cómo aún no ha huido. _

"Lo siento...yo no pensé..." dijo entrecortadamente.

"No importa, haré como si no me la has ofrecido, le quitaré 10 puntos a Gryffindor y mientras guardas esa botella" dijo el con un amago de sonrisa. Hermione guardó rápidamente la botella y se puso delante de su profesor con los brazos en jarra, un gesto típico de Molly.

"Bueno ahora que ya ha quitado puntos a mi casa ¿a qué a venido, señor?" ella lo miraba inquisitoriamente. Eso mismo se preguntaba Snape ¿a qué había venido? Con una mirada al escritorio vio su pluma.

"Creo que usted tiene algo que me pertenece" dijo él cogiendo la pluma y mostrándosela.

"Oh, si, claro...cójala, pero se la hubiera dado yo el lunes. No hacía falta que usted viniera a las 12 a pedirme una pluma" dijo ella incrédula de esta tonta escusa que había puesto él. _¿Un pluma? ¿Esa es su escusa, profesor?_

Snape se puso visiblemente nervioso. Esa chica era demasiado lista como para tragarse esa escusa ni siquiera Longbotton se la tragaría. Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno...también vine para decirle que no le diría nada al director" _Oh bonita escusa, esta es incluso peor, profesor._

"Eso ya lo dijo en clase esta mañana, señor" dijo visiblemente divertida, Snape abrió la boca pero ella no le dejó terminar. "Y hablando de hoy ¿que me quería decir cuando usted me dio la pluma?"

Snape carraspeó. "Yo..." Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

"Dime, profesor, ¿ha venido aquí para que lo ate de nuevo?" dijo ella seductoramente. Snape la miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, de repente pensó en esos caramelos y se levantó de un salto.

"Creo que debería irme" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

"Oh vamos profesor, la fiesta aún no ha comenzado" dijo ella acercándose a él. Snape se paró. Podía oler perfectamente su olor dulce, agobiante. Ella dio un paso más hacia él, sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban y cómo su entrepierna respondía a su cercanía. La verdad es que ese camisón que llevaba ella no ayudaba. Ella estaba visiblemente excitada ya que sus endurecidos pezones traspasaban la tela del camisón y hacían preguntarse a Snape si llevaba o no sujetador.

"Srta. Granger...¿ha vuelto a tomar esos caramelos?" dijo el cautelosamente. Ella sonrió.

"No..." _Oh Mierda! Porque me empeño en mentirle. SI PROFESOR LÉAME LA MENTE Y DESCUBRE QUE SI!!_ "La verdad, profesor, es que no me hacen falta otro caramelo para saber que es lo que quiero" dijo ella con una voz ronca, de deseo.

"¿Y que es lo que quieres?" dijo Snape arrepintiéndose de sus palabras tal y como salían de su boca. Ella se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para poder rozar con sus labios la línea de su mandíbula parándose en su oreja. Snape parecia estar bajo el hechizo 'Petrificus totalus'.

"A ti" dijo en un susurro para después alejarse no sin antes darle con la punta de la lengua al lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Snape soltara un pequeño gemido. _Nota Mental: Punto erótico de Snape en la oreja._ Ella se quedó mirándolo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

"Esto no es una buena idea" dijo el con una voz consumida por el deseo. Pero la apartó con un gesto suave y se dirigó de nuevo ha coger polvos Flú.

"Bueno si se va por lo menos responda a la pregunta, profesor, sabe que como buena alumna me gusta que mis preguntas sean respondidas" dijo ella inocentemente, él la miró sin comprender. "¿Qué me iba a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con Ginny?"

Snape suspiró. "Solo le iba a quitar puntos por insolente" dijo el con su fría voz de nuevo adquirida.

"¿Insolente? Que yo sepa en ningún momento que comporté con insolencia" dijo ella bajando de nuevo a la Tierra.

"No, solo cuando me ataste a mi cama" dijo con ironía.

"Ya le dije..." dijo ella a la defensiva

"Lo sé, por eso ahora me voy antes de que vuelvas a atarme y esta vez no tengas la escusa de los caramelos" Su ceja levantada indicaba que quería una respuesta final. Ella de nuevo se sumió en los efectos de los caramelos. Se acercó hacia él aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la chimenea. De nuevo ese olor sofocante y dulce llegó a la nariz de Snape.

"Vaya, profesor, yo tenía pensado que usted querría atarme a mi esta vez" dijo ella recuperando esa voz seductora. Snape tragó fuertemente.

"No veo porqué debería hacerlo" dijo él guardando la compostura, aún no entendía como podía razonar dado a la enorme erección que tenía en esos momentos. "Creo que yo en ningún momento he mostrado el más mínimo interés en usted, Srta. Granger"

Ella sonrió. "¿De veras, profesor?" dijo mirando la entrepierna de éste. "Su erección dice lo contrario. Quizás yo debiera hacerle caso a ella en vez de a usted"

Ella alcanzó su entrepierna con su mano y la frotó ligeramente. Snape suspiró. Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se podía notar su erección tras la seda. Y la rodeó como pudo con sus dedos y apretó más fuerte sacando un gemido de la boca de Snape. De nuevo lo volvió a hacer y vio como Snape cerraba los ojos ante el placer.

Ella sonrió con maldad y fue a meter su mano entre sus pantalones pero este la paró. "Srta. Granger, le repito que no es una buena idea. Pare ahora antes de que se arrepienta" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento la expresión de Hermione se atemorizó, pero luego recobró su sonrisa.

"¿Quién dice que me vaya a arrepentir?" dijo ella. En un segundo Snape vio como ella quitaba su mano de su apretón, le cogía por las solapas de la camisa de su pijama y aprisionaba su boca con la suya. Al segundo siguiente Snape se notó respondiendo a ese beso con hambre.

Ella puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso, él la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Al contrario que la última vez fue la lengua de él que lamió su labio inferior pidiendo paso para entrar. Ella se lo concedió sin dudar. Snape tuvo que controlar el gemido que se aproximó a su garganta al saborear el interior de su boca, al notar la suavidad de su lengua que se enredaba con la suya para mantener el control, al aspirar el calor que ambas bocas emanaban.

Hermione dejó que sus bocas se separaban para darle permiso a respirar. Snape jadeaba y sus mirada estaba nublada por el deseo. Ella sonrió inocentemente y tiró de su camisa para conducirlo a su cama. Snape la obedeció sin protestar. Ella le soltó y se tumbó sensualmente en la cama. Con una sonrisa en su boca ella le dijo con un dedo que se acercara. Él sonrió.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a subir su manos por sus piernas. Sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina y sonrió más pronunciadamente. Continuó sus caricias por el interior de sus muslo y vio como ella se tensaba, la proximidad de su centro emanaba tal calor que podía notarlo. Continuó subiendo y de repente su mano tocó sus rizos. Se le escapó una carcajada.

"No llevas nada ropa interior" dijo con diversión.

"No suelo llevar cuando me acuesto" dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Vaya tendré que venir aquí más veces si siempre me recibes así" dijo él y sin esperar una respuesta introdujo sus dedos entre sus pliegues buscando su clítoris, al que no tardó en encontrar hinchado y excitado, preparado para él. Él le dio un pequeño toque a su clítoris haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y gimiera haciendo que su erección se pronunciara más.

Snape sacó sus dedos de entre sus pliegues consiguiendo un gemido de protesta que pronto se vio convertido a un pequeño grito al sustituir sus dedos por su boca. Severus lamió lenta y tortuosamente su clítoris haciendo que ella gritara de placer. Para luego comenzar con un ritmo frenético casi llevándola a la locura. Ella estaba apunto de alcanzar su orgasmo cuando sintió como un dedo largo y fino se introducía dentro de ella, sintiendo luego como un segundo lo acompañaba y tras un rato un tercero. Hermione ante esto y la lengua de Snape en su clítoris vino ruidosamente. Snape lamió sus jugos gustosamente y retiró su cabeza de ella. Severus la contempló mientras se recuperaba de su ruidoso orgasmo, realmente se arrepintió de no haber echado un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto.

Hermione tardó un poco en recuperar su aliento. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a Snape mirándola con deseo y lujuria. Ella le sonrió y él, pese a su sorpresa, le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Tras un corto tiempo mirándose fijamente ella se acercó a él y le besó, con ansia y desesperación. No cortando el beso comenzó a desvestirlo, con unos rápidos movimientos le desabrochó la camisa y la tiró junto a la cama. Severus se levantó y ayudó con los pantalones y los boxer, tirándolos junto a su camisa. Él levantó el camisón de ella y lo amontonó junto a su ropa.

Ambos se quedaron fascinados al contemplarse. Severus se relamió los labios inconscientemente ante la vista de una mujer tan perfecta, sus pechos eran apetecibles y de nuevo le entraron ganas de probarlos, como aquella vez, se fijó en el valle de rizos húmedos que acababa de dejar, se moría por sumergirse en ellos. Hermione por su parte estaba absorta en el pecho de Severus, tenía una escasa línea de pelo que iba desde su ombligo hasta formar un pequeño triángulo entre sus pezones, a parte su pecho era cruzado por cicatrices grandes y otras no tanto.

"Como ve aún no sé porque me desea Srta. Granger" dijo el con un tono de autodesprecio en la voz.

"Primero, creo que después de haberme conducido al mejor orgasmo de mi vida es hora de que me llame Hermione" él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Y segundo, tras verte desnudo te deseo aún más, Severus"

Su nombre sonó a gloria en sus labios. Y se abalanzó hacia ella tumbándola sobre la cama de nuevo y capturando su boca con la suya. De nuevo se fundieron en un beso pasional, donde sus lenguas luchaban por mantener el control. Pero Hermione rompió el beso.

"Te quiero en mi, ahora" dijo autoritariamente.

Snape sonrió y dirigiendo su erección hacia su apertura se introdujo en ella lentamente. "Merlin, estas...tan apretada" gimió él. Estuvo un rato sintiendo como las paredes de ella le apretaban tortuosamente y comenzó a empujar en ella en un ritmo que se aceleraba a cada minuto. Cogiendo sus piernas las puso una a cada lado de su cintura para poder penetrarla más profundamente, a lo que Hermione soltó un gemido al sentir como el rozaba una y otra vez su punto G.

"Tocate" dijo Severus, que se empeñaba en que llegara al climax de nuevo "Tocate para mi, Hermione"

Hermione gimió ante la petición de él y bajó una mano hacia su hinchado clítoris y comenzó a frotarse. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando sintió como las olas de su orgasmo comenzaban a formarse. Al tiempo él comenzó a dar empujes descontrolado sintiendo como las paredes de ella le absorbían a unirse a su orgasmo. Al segundo siguiente cada uno gemía incontroladamente el nombre del otro.

Hermione mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, sintió como Severus se desplomaba con cuidado encima suya. Al rato notó como se tensaba. "Lo siento, te he aplastado" dijo y fue a quitarse pero Hermione se lo impidió.

"Se está genial así" dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza. Él siguió donde estaba pero en tensión, procurando no aplastarla. Tras un rato se apartó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿No te quedas?" dijo ella sin disimular el toque de desilusión en su voz.

"No me gustaría que mañana cuando te despertaran tus amigos averiguaran lo que haces cuando se supone que estudias, Srta. Granger." dijo él volviendo a llamarla por su apellido.

"Yo solo tomo clases particulares, Profesor Snape" dijo ella inocentemente. Se acercó hacia él y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y su espalda. Acercando su boca a su oreja lamió esa parte sensible que había descubierto en él. Él gimió. Ella comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su oreja, viendo como una nueva erección se formaba.

"Creo que las clases particulares no han terminado aún, Srta. Granger"

--

_**NA**_

_¿Que? ¿duchita fria? Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Weys!_

_Como andan? Deseosas por leer ya el nuevo capi...aish siento haber tardado ¿cuanto? ¿una semana? Pobres si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar no tendria nudillos ya jajaja._

_Gracias por ser pacientes y de nuevo gracias por las revis, son un alago todas -. Os contesto como siempre:_

_**-Neran:**__ A que ver que poca vergüenza insultandome a mi...¿a que no subo capi? Grrr jajaja Ahora fui un poco lenta en escribir, ya sabes los ultimos examenes son mas dicifil._

_Sirius y Hermione? Mmmm...nunca había leido uno...habrá que verlo jeje quizas me guste...aunque a mi Sirius nose nose...lo leere jeje._

_Escribe esa historia de Sevvy y me trendrás pegada al ordenador esperando los capis, sea o no sea M. Creeme tengo otra historia en mente yo tambien, menos M pero M porque me conozco jaja. _

_**-Miam Snape: **__Pues si pues si, ducha con hielo, te metes y se evapora jaja. Quien fuera Hermy...aish._

_**-tercy-S-Scloe: **__jajaja lo que me he reido leyendo tu comentario. Y yo que decia que no escribia bien las escenas de sexo. Que vergüenza lo de tu madre yo me hubiera puesto colorada...dile a tu madre que no soy una pervertida...bueno si jaja Y dile a tu novio que me de las gracias por el mejor polvo de su vida jajaja xD (que modesta que soy). Saludos loka!_

_**-HANNIA: **__Impaciente dices? Siento haber tardado tanto debes de estar harta de esperar. Bueno bueno...este capi es más de los que me gustan a mi...sexo y seduccion ¿que mas?_

_**-KaThY (me quedé con el apodo más corto xD): **__Oh si yo iria voluntariamente a las clases con profesores como ese...aish Sevvy!! La verdad es que si que tenia planeado matarte de un infarto pero bueno ahora que te has dado cuenta pues digo calmemos los humos hagamos que se olvide que la intento matar y ya lo intentare en otro momento...Ui ¿escribi eso? Mery rueda los ojos y silba intentando disimular_

_Saludos! Lunática!_

_-__**Shemaine Snape: **__Te has repuesto del KAO? (No era KO xD). Pues si, el Dios del sexo...quien lo iba a decir que bajo esos trajes tan recatados se escondia eso eh? Jaja_

_**-Lady Asuky: **__Si...ñam visita nocturna jeje._

_Ahi esta tu ni calamar gigante ni nada...Al lago! Jaja a lo Victor Krum xD_

_**-Sindzero: **__Con pijama de seda? DESNUDO MEJOR! Jajaja Si claro que Sevvy es resistente jaja lo de la viagra era por si acaso...xD _

_No os mal acostumbro porque sino...mira pasa lo que ha pasado hoy, que ahora teneis que estar deseando que suba capi xD_

_**-RociRadcliffe: **__Si jaja duchita fria! Me alegra que te guste._

_-__**Anilec: **__Jaja para plantearse y para hacerlo, aquí tienes mi siguiente capi...espero que te uste!_

_**-Wixi: **__Nada nada...Wixi y sus comentarios cortos jaja. Si era por ti lo del nombre me encanta WIXI xD dilo rápidamente varias veces Wixi Wixi Wixi Wixi Wixi_

_Me alegro que te gustara._

_**-Lady Grayson: **__Bueno bueno...es para pensarlo. Heroina? Si, se tira a Sevvy!! Lo a conquistado!! ¿Pa matarla? Tambien! La muy z...no no que toca demasiado a mi Sevvy eh?? ¬¬_

_Si, hay que ver no utilizar el hechizo...las cosas basicas que no se olviden pareja!_

_**-little-angel77: **__Quien se resiste cuando una leona se propone una cosa...ni siquiera una virvora como Snape xD me gusto poner eso de...me voy...weno mejor no jaja._

_-__**Topa Lumpin Black: **__Vale vale...de amenazas vive el mundo no?? Si me haces los revis mas largos yo te subo capi...sino tb jaja Tampoco soy un buen ejemplo de ravis largas xD_

_**-DanySnape: **__Si quien tuviera a Snape entre sus piernas...aish. Lo ataba yo a mi cama y no lo soltaba por nada jajaja. Anda date una ducha fria, lo necesitaras._

_**-lunnaris: **__Me alegro que te guste. Snape adicto? No se nose..quien sabe...creo que con una adicta me vale jaja Eso si ¿que pasara cuando no tenga caramelos? :S jajaja _

_Bueno...besos y saludos a tods y encantada de haberlos leido. Espero que os guste mucho! Besos!_

**&**

**Capitulo 6**

Sus manos que hasta ahora habían estado en su estómago desnudo comenzaron a viajar hacia sus pechos, tocándolos y amasándolos suavemente, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros con su toque. Su dedo gordo comenzó a rozar su pezón para luego verse acompañado por su dedo índice, pellizcándolo lo suficiente como para sentir el placer y no el dolor.

En el sueño una de sus manos comenzó ha viajar en sentido contrario, acariciando su abdomen, haciendo círculos en su ombligo, rozando sus caderas y sus muslos. Acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos comenzó a separarlos suavemente, ella los abrió complaciente y sintió cómo su mano viajaba hacia su centro, rozando sus rizos primero y sumergiéndose entre sus pliegues húmedos ya. Encontrando su clítoris sin dificultad comenzó a rozarlo al igual que hacía con su pezón. De pronto sintió su lengua en su otro pezón y comenzó a experimentar tal placer que gemía sin control. De repente una voz interrumpió su sueño.

"¿'Mione'?" Esa voz era demasiado familiar "Despierta! O llegaremos tarde a Hogsmeade!"

Y despertó con pena de perder que lo estaba sintiendo, pero comprobó que el placer continuaba y mirando para abajo se encontró ante la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. Severus, completamente desnudo y con una erección bastante prominente, se encontraba sumergido completamente en su tarea de darle placer, su dos manos habían viajado de nuevo a sus pechos y los rozaban haciéndola gritar de placer, mientras que su boca estaba apunto de llegar al sitio donde ella deseaba. Pero se paró al escuchar de nuevo esta estridente voz.

"¡'Mione'! ¡Corre, Zonko nos espera! Harry se está impacientando" se escuchó la voz de Ron.

"Vaya 'Mione'" dijo Severus burlonamente "Creo que debería parar no vaya a ser que el Sr. Potter acabe mordiéndose sus preciosas uñas de héroe"

"Ni se te ocurra parar" le ordenó ella.

Él, burlonamente, dio un sorbo a su clítoris haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca temiendo que Ron lo hubiera escuchado, pero no se oía nada tras la puerta. Vio como Severus alzaba la cabeza. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Has echado un hechizo silenciador?"

"Si, cómo no hacerlo después de lo gritona que te pones cuando tienes un orgasmo" dijo el entre sus piernas, acariciándola con sus nariz.

"Bastardo" Él asintió y continuó con su tarea, de nuevo parándose al escuchar a Ron.

"'Mione' Despierta ya, es tarde"

"Por favor dile a Sr. Weasley de una vez que me deje darte un orgasmo y luego te irás con ellos a Hogsmeade" dijo Snape visiblemente fastidiado, quitándose de entre sus piernas y quitando el hechizo silenciador.

"Ron por favor quieres dejar que..." Severus la miró asustado "...me duche y me vista tranquila. Ahora salgo. Dame 1 minuto."

"Mejor cinco" dijo Severus reanudando su tarea.

"Ahhh...Cinco mejor" dijo ella con un gemido y de nuevo poniendo el hechizo silenciador. Severus ni si quiera escuchó la estridente respuesta de Weasley. Y más o menos cinco minutos después escuchó su nombre entre sus labios, gimiendo y gritando. Como siempre lamió y bebió sus jugos como si fuera el elixir de la eternidad y la dejó recuperarse.

"Creo que me iré ahora antes de que a Albus le dé por visitarme" dijo levantándose y vistiéndose con un movimiento de varita. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se mordió el labio. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Eh...¿vendrás esta noche?" dijo ella tímidamente. Severus sonrió. _Oh Merlin, es tan atractivo cuando hace eso ¿por qué no lo hará más amenudo? No, si lo hiciera tendría que matar a demasiadas mujeres por desearlo. Si, no podría verlo desde Azkaban._

"No, esta noche me voy y no vuelvo hasta el domingo, si llego temprano vendré" ella resopló "Paciencia, Granger, paciencia" dijo él y acercándose a ella le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Se acercó a la maceta de polvos flú y cogió un poco, tirándolos a la chimenea dio la dirección de sus cuartos y se fue tal y como había venido, entre fuegos verdes.

&

La caminata hasta Hogsmeade nunca le había resultado tan pesada, la verdad es que era siempre ella la que convencía a los chicos para que pararan de quejarse y admiraran el paisaje. Pero ella era la que esta vez estaba deseando llegar a Las Tres Escobas para sentarse y tomarse unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, la verdad es que la noche con Severus la había dejado agotada, las piernas le dolían como su hubiera estado volando en hipogrifo durante 2 semanas seguidas y si a eso le sumamos que apenas había dormido pues estaba realmente cansada.

Los chicos parecían no darse cuenta, al fin y al cabo nunca lo hacía, estaba segura que si se tiraba a Snape delante de sus narices ellos seguirían hablándole de los Chudley Cannons o quizás primero le echaran una mirada de asco a Snape, una sonrisa a ella y entonces seguirían hablando de Quiddich. Ginny era distinta, de echo hoy estaba más distinta que de costumbre. A menudo la miraba como si intentara decirle algo importante, pero siempre pasaba algo que la cortaba y seguía con sus cosas, entonces Hermione volvía a desconectar.

Ginny sabía que Hermione no la escuchaba a menudo, pero hoy estaba especialmente distraída. Normalmente ella soltaba unos "Hmmm" o unos "Si, claro" entre frase y frase de Ginny, pero hoy nada. Entonces se pasó toda la conversación intentando cambiar a temas más interesantes como ¿Se había tirado Hermione a Snape? ¿Eran esos gritos de anoche suyos, de ambos? Pero que Harry y Ron estuvieran allí no favorecía el momento. Entonces siguió con lo suyo, sin contar que de vez en cuando soltaba el nombre de Snape o decía algo sobre pociones para comprobar la reacción de Hermione, pero no parecía funcionar. Ginny desistió y comenzó a idear un plan para quedarse sola con Hermione en Hogsmeade.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a las Hogsmeade y corrieron hacia las Tres Escobas. Hacía un frío tremendo y no era tiempo de dar paseos sin antes calentarse. Las Tres Escobas estaba a rebosar. Pero lograron conseguir una mesa ya que llegaron justo en el momento en el que se levantaban.

"Pido 4 cervezas de mantequilla, como siempre ¿no?" todos asintieron y Hermione se fue para la barra.

La mesa que se acaba de levantar estaba ocupada por los profesores y todos daban su dinero a Dumbledore, que siempre era el que pagaba a Rosmenta. Severus echó una mirada a la barra y entonces vio ese pelo alborotado esperando impacientemente a que la atendiera. Una idea pasó por su mente.

"Oye Albus, estoy cansado de que te quedes con la vuelta. Hoy pago yo. Me debes ya demasiados galeones" dijo intentando mostrar indiferencia.

"De acuerdo, pero no te debo tantos, ¿quien te da el dinero extra para comprar los ingredientes de tus experimentos?" dijo Albus a la defensiva.

"Es por el bien de la ciencia, Albus, además no te morirás por no darle un beso a Rosmenta hoy" dijo él socarronamente. Albus sonrió y le dio el dinero. Severus, satisfecho se dirigió hacia la barra, contento porque ni el viejo ni nade habían notado el verdadero motivo de su interés por pagar.

Pero Snape no estaba en lo cierto, nadie excepto Ginny lo notó. Snape se había fijado en la barra, específicamente en la parte donde estaba Hermione, específicamente en Hermione. Y entonces había logrado la manera de que Dumbledore le diera el dinero y pagara. Ahora se dirigía hacia la barra.

Contento de que la muchacha no se había dando cuenta aún de que iba hacia ella, se acercó lentamente y puso su boca cerca de su oído. "Es agradable verla de nuevo por aquí, Srta. Granger" ella saltó literalmente de su asiento.

"¡Profesor!" grito ella. "Es agradable verle de nuevo aquí también" dijo ella educadamente, tras recuperarse del susto. Rosmenta que hasta entonces había estado dando vueltas sirviendo, se acercó a él.

"Severus ¿hoy no paga Albus?" dijo ella con su sonrisa siempre en la boca.

"Me temo que no, ¿desilusionada?" dijo él. _¿Está coqueteando con ella?_

"Ya sabes que no, Severus, y menos siendo tu" Snape alzó una ceja. _¡ESTA COQUETEANDO CON ÉL!_ "Son 10 galeones, 32 sickles y 3 knuts" Severus le dio 11 galeones.

"Quédate con la vuelta" dijo él. Ella asintió y se fue a ir "¡Rosmenta!"

"¿Qué?" dijo ella inocentemente. Merlín sabe que ella deseaba esos momentos, sobretodo en clientes como Severus. Albus se contentaba con un simple beso en la mejilla, Severus siempre quería más.

"¿Te vas sin darme las gracias? ¿Y sin darme un beso de despedida? Merlín sabe cuando me sacará de nuevo ese viejo del castillo" dijo él. De pronto había olvidado que Hermione estaba allí.

"Gracias y claro que te daré un beso, ven aqui" dijo ella.

Hermione que hasta entonces se había estado diciendo a ella misma que Rosmenta siempre coqueteaba con los hombre, no Severus, pero Rosmenta sí, pero eso ya la superó. _¿Un beso? Cómo que un beso! _Entonces suspiró y recordó que siempre Albus se llevaba un beso en la mejilla cuando pagaba, solo eso, un simpre beso en la mejilla. Pero entonces su boca cayó abierta cuando vio como Severus se inclinaba hacia ella, hacia su boca, sus labios rozaron los suyos en un beso casto antes de separarse.

Severus que hasta entonces se había olvidado completamente de Hermione se acordó de ella justo en el momento en el que se inclinaba hacia Rosmenta. Por su mente acababan de pasar las imágenes de esa noche y de esa mañana, los labios de Hermione abiertos por el deseo, esos labios que sabían a miel. Rosmenta se contentaría con un beso casto hoy. Pero entonces sintió sus manos en las solapas de su levita tirándole hacia ella. Bueno quizás no se contentaba con eso.

Su boca cayó más abierta aún cuando vio como él se separaba pero Rosmenta se lo impedía y tiró hacia ella. Ella abrió sus labios y lo que en principio fue un beso casto se convirtió en un beso pasional. Entonces él se separó, jadeando y Rosmenta sonrió.

"Bueno creo que con esto tiene hasta la próxima vez que el viejo te saque a pasear ¿no?" dijo ella coqueteando de nuevo con él. "Quizás la próxima vez quieras pasar la noche en una casa caliente en vez de en ese frío castillo"

De repente un hombre desde una mesa la llamó. Hermione dio gracias a los dioses, ya que Rosmente hizo un gesto de despedida a Severus y se marchó. Severus dio entonces la vuelta hacia ella. Y se sorprendió de la dureza de sus rostro.

"¿Algún problema, Granger?" dijo él, divertido por la situación. ¿Esta su bruja celosa de Rosmenta? ¿Su bruja?

"No ninguno, profesor, es solo que me he quedado sorprendida por la situación" dijo ella intentando parecer calmada. Él se acercó más a ella.

"¿Sorprendida de que no eres tu la única que se aprovecha de mi?" dijo él muy cerca de ella, demasiado. "Al menos ella es más sutil y no me ata a la cama"

"Los Griffindors nuca hemos sido sutiles, profesor, eso va más con vosotros" dijo ella. _¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos._ El camarero por fin trajo las cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. "Bueno profesor, un placer verle. Supongo que este domingo se quedará en Hogsmeade ¿no?"

"¿Está celosa mi pequeña bruja?" susurró Snape en su oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento. Un olor almendrado se coló por sus fosas nasales. _Whisky de fuego, supongo. Un momento. ¿me ha llamado mi su pequeña bruja? ¿Suya?_

"Mucho" dijo ella sensualmente.

"Tranquila, creo que tu has tomado más de mi que ella" dijo él aún en su oído. "Y no creo que vaya este domingo a Hogsmeade, tengo un asunto con cierta prefecta"

"Ah ¿si? Y de que asunto se trata, profesor, yo como prefecta debería saberlo" dijo ella inocentemente.

"Creame, lo sabrá en su momento, Srta. Granger" él se separó de su oido, no sin antes darle un rápido toque con su lengua que hizo a Hermione suspirar. "Creo que debo irme, Albus debe estar esperando el cambio" Y se fue.

Hermione cuando se recuperó del shock que le había causado sentirlo tan cerca, sentir su aliento, sentir su lengua...rápidamente fue hacia la mesa de los chicos, que esperaban con impaciencia sus bebidas.

"'Mione' ¡Por fin!" dijo Ron dándole un gran trago a su cerveza.

"Pensamos que te había pasado algo" dijo Harry preocupado.

"Bueno, hay mucha gente aquí hoy, han tardado un poco más en servirme" era completamente cierto al fin y al cabo. Hermione le ofreció su cerveza a Ginny que la miró sorprendida "¿Pasa algo? Pediste cerveza también ¿no?"

Ginny estaba en shock ¿Acababa de pasar lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Acababa Rosmenta de coquetear descaradamente con Snape? ¿Acababa Rosmenta de besar a Snape? ¿Acababa Hermione de estar controlándose para no matar a Rosmenta? ¿Acababa de susurrar Snape en el oído de Hermione? ¿Acababa de lamer Snape el oído de Hermione? ¿Acababa ella de ver todo eso?

"No pasa nada, 'Mione'" dijo Ginny intentando parecer tranquila. Hermione, complacida se sentó. _Oh, espero que Ginny no haya visto nada de lo que acaba de pasar, me mataría a preguntas sobre ello._

"Oye, 'Mione' que tal va el trabajo de Astronomía?" dijo Ron desinteresadamente.

"Bien, casi terminado" _Por Dios, Ron, no mientes a Snape._

"¿Te ayudo ese murciélago grasiento?" _Genial si Ron no dice nada ya se encarga Harry de hacerlo._

"Si, más o menos" Ginny la miró. Ella apuró su cerveza. "Bueno nos vamos a comprar ya? Hace un tiempo muy malo y no quiero irme a Hogwarts cuando haya anochecido"

"Vale" dijo Harry apurándose su cerveza, Ron le imitó y Ginny se secundó. Todos se levantaron y Harry y Ron fueron a pagar lo que debía. Ginny miró a Hermione. Se la veía nerviosa.

"Snape te hablaba muy cerca no?" dijo ella como si nada

"¿Qué?" Ginny señaló la barra "Ah, bueno estábamos hablando del trabajo y no oía nada de lo que decía"

"Parece que se lleva muy bien con Rosmenta" dijo Ginny metiendo el dedo en la yaga, sabía que Hermione se moría de celos.

"Bueno ella besa a sus clientes preferidos, lo hace con Dumbledore" dijo ella intentando mantener la calma.

"Pero nunca los besa así, tan pasional, creo que tienen que tener algo juntos" dijo Ginny intentado sacarla de sus casillas.

"Rosmenta y Snape? Lo dudo"

"Por qué estas tan segura?"

"Bueno no creo que sea su tipo"

"Ah ¿no? Y cual es su tipo, 'Mione', alguien como...tu" dijo Ginny, era tan divertido sacarle cosas que no quiere decir.

"Si...eh...quiero decir no...eh ¿por qué dices eso?" dijo Hermione desconcertada y visiblemente nerviosa. _¿Por qué tardan tanto los chicos? ¿Qué insinúa Ginny? _"¿Qué insinuas?"

"Insinuo que ya he descubierto al profesor violado" dijo Ginny sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Y ¿que te lleva a afirmar eso?" _Calma Hermione, intenta parecer calmada._

"Pues primero, porque es él al que preguntaste sobre el trabajo de Astronomía" _Mierda, supe que debería haber suprimido la parte del trabajo en el relato. _Ginny continuó. "Segundo, porque nunca comprendí porqué te dio su pluma cuando me vio a mí" _Oh, profesor, eso fue su culpa. _"Y tercero, porque ese lametón que te a dado en la oreja no parece ser la primera vez que lo hace" _Oh Mierda, ahora si que no tengo escusa. ¿Será buena idea decírselo? Al fin y al cabo ¿a quién se lo va a decir?_

"De acuerdo, tu ganas, es todo cierto" dijo ella con pesadez.

"Oh" Ginny casi saltaba de alegría "Y solo lo habéis echo una vez?"

Hermione vaciló "Sí..." Ginny la miró incrédula

"Oh vamos, 'Mione', es mejor que me lo cuentes todo, te quedarás más tranquila...sabes que nunca se lo diré a nadie" dijo Ginny. Hermione casi maldice a la pelirroja por tener tal capacidad de convencer. _Por qué tuvo Molly que enseñar a su hija sus malas manías. Tuvo que ser la hija tan cotilla como la madre._

"Bueno, anoche también lo hicimos...y esta mañana" dijo Hermione muerta por la vergüenza.

"Oh ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que esos gritos provenían de tu cuarto. Fui a ver que pasaba pero luego cesaron" dijo ella entusiasmada.

"Si, Severus echó un encanto silenciador" dijo ella, quizás no era tan mala idea contárselo a Ginny, se lo notaba más tranquila.

"¿Severus? No me acostumbro a oir así su nombre" dijo Ginny "Oye y como la tiene?" preguntó Ginny descaradamente.

"Vayámonos a Zonko" gritó Ron a su lado. Ginny echo una mirada a Hermione que hacía un gesto bastante grande con la mano. Ginny soltó un grito de admiración. "Si, yo también he echado de menos a Zonko"

&

Estaba en su escritorio, mirando fijamente al caramelo. Hoy era domingo, por lo que Severus dijo que vendría. _A lo mejor, esas fueron sus palabras. A-lo-mejor._ _Y lo más probable es que no venga, al fin y al cabo no lo he visto en el Gran Comedor en todo el día. Pero y si viene y yo no he tomado el caramelo?_

Hermione tomó el caramelo y lo saboreó bien. _Genial, dependes de un caramelo para hacerlo con Snape. _Ginny la había reñido por mentirle cuando le pregunto lo de los caramelos y luego le volvió a mentir cuando le dijo que no tenía ninguno más. De nuevo Ginny la creyó, esta vez fue por voluntad propia la mentira. Se sentía indefensa cuando estaba delante de Snape sin caramelos, como en la barra de las Tres Escobas. De pronto se acordó de Rosmenta. ¿Estaría él con ella?

Ella se tumbó en la cama con su cabeza mirando en dirección a la chimenea, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la cabeza de su profesor entre fuegos verdes. _No, es imposible que este con Rosmenta. Yo soy su pequeña bruja no?_ _Lo esperaré._ Pero Hermione pronto cayó dormida.

&

Severus llegó al castillo a las cinco de la mañana, agotado. No era nada bueno luchar con Mortífagos. Los odiaba cuando le hacía aparecerse una y otra vez. Llevaba desde el sábado tras la pista de Goyle y hasta hoy no había podido alcanzarlo. Agotado se tumbó en la cama.

Al rato pensó en Hermione, se habría quedado esperando. Le entraron ganas de ir a su cuarto y despertarla y acariciarla por todos lados. Pero era demasiado tarde. Aunque quizás podría ir y verla dormir. Levantándose de la cama cogió un puñado de polvos flú y al rato estuvo en su cuarto. La imagen que vio le pareció hermosa. Hermione yacía en su cama, completamente destapada y dormida, mirando hacia la chimenea. Sin duda se había dormido esperándole.

Severus la cogió entre sus brazos y la metió en la cama, tapándola. Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue por donde había entrado.

_**NA:**_

_Ahora se quejaran de que hago lo capis cortos eh?? To be continue...(TBC)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Weys!_

_Como andan? Espero que impacientes por este capi jeje. Antes que nada pedir públicamente perdon por mis fallos ante el nombre de Rosmerta que hasta que cierta persona no me lo dijo (Wixi ¬¬) yo tenía entendido que era Rosmenta...craso error por mi parte. Ahora os contesto como siempre:_

_**-Cloe (tu nombre es demasiado largo, te lo acorté xD): **Oh Dios tu madre es mi idolo! XD que gracia tuvo ¿pollo o polla? Jajaja Mi madre me hubiera cortao el internet del tiron xD_

_Pues si ultimo caramelo...jmm...que pasará? Ña ñaaaa. Supe que te gustaria el capi largo pero no te me acostumbres!_

_Una pena lo de tu novio...pero bueno ya la proxima vez que venga lo coges con mas ganas jajaja._

_**-Lady Asuky: **Si la tia no puede depender de los caramelos...q pasará?? Ahhh? Jajaja. Creo que despues de este capitulo el lago va a hervir cuando te metas, si no te derrites antes :S_

_**-KaThy: **Maldita bruja desalmada? Pero seras...te voy a mandar un Expeliarmus tan fuerte que te vas a desmayar en una cama a los Sevvy en el Prisionero de Azkaban (ñamm Sevvy en una cama...inconsciente aagrrr 'Mery babea')._

_Los orgasmos de Sevvy dejamelos a mi anda jajaja...Sevvy es miioooo mi tesooooro._

_Y anda que Rosmerta morrearse con mi Sevvy ahí...yo nose como no hice que Hermy le hiciera un buen Crucio grrr..._

_**-Sindzero: **Aish si como me pone un tio con una camiseta abierta aaargg ('Mery vuelve a babear')_

_Asi me gusta la gente no se queja, si no se quejan yo soy feliz si soy feliz escribo capis, si Stevie Wonder es Dios y yo soy Dios...mierda soy ciega...uish me fui por las ramas xD_

_Ala aquí te dejo con el capi, un regalito para tu pervertida mente. ;)_

_**-Neran: **jaja ya ya se que no iba en serio jeje -_

_Gracias por los alagos, a mi no me gusta como escribo de echo nunca leo lo que escribo porque acabo por borrarlo todo :S Pues espero que te guste ese historia...si acabo los examenes lo más seguro es que la escriba junto con esta (si aun no la he terminado). Esperaré la tuya impaciente -._

_**-Topa Lupin Black: ** a eso llamas tu un comentario?? Y encima con amenazas!! xD anda anda...chica impaciente ahi tienes la continuación...seguro que te gustará más aún este capi -_

_**-Anilec: **Jeje si lo de las Tres Escobas fue sensual...ese era su objetivo -. Me alegro que te gustara. Aquí tienes el proximo. Espero q te guste igualmente._

_**-RociRadcliffe: **Ron siempre es inoportuno y Ginny siempre ha sido la más lista de los Weasley. Creo que fue la unica que salió tan cotilla como Molly y una cotilla siempre aprende a observar jaja._

_Hermione hiperactiva? NI TE IMAGINAS!_

_**-lunnaris: **jajaja Pues claro que Albus es tacaño como sino crees que se paga las cantidades descomunales de sorbetes de limon xD_

_Yo si estuviera en el pellejo de Hermy en el momento morreo entre Rosmerta y Sevvy no me hubiera controlado tanto. ¿Snape protector? No, no te equivocas jeje..._

_**-Shemaine Snape: **jaja KO...si bastante estupidez xD Has visto como hago los capis largos? Es que la gente luego se queja... ¬¬_

_No le eches la bronca a Sevvy, el pobrecito no queria pero Rosmerta se puso pesaita. La muy zorra ¬¬._

_**-DanySnape: **Jaja pues claro...y si encima los caramelos son adictos pues se empeora jaja. Hombre en el gran comedor no pero...weno no me autoespoileo xD_

_**-little-angel77: **El hombre tiene que tener su lado tierno no? El pobrecico creo que venía cansao y se permitió el lujo de ser tierno xD_

_Lo de Rosmerta fue muy fuerte si...¬¬ no volverá a pasar o creo que Hermy le dara una imperdonable a la proxima._

_**-Wixi wixi wixi wixi...: **xD Pues si...doña perfecta tengo problemas con RosmeRta ¬¬ ya pedi perdon publicamente. Me gusta que te guste! Besos!_

_Bueno y tras la cantidad de comentarios negativos hacia RosmeRta (xD) os dejo sin más preámbulos con el siguiente capi...disfrutenlo._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

La estridente voz Weasley la despertó de uno de los sueños más húmedos que había tenido hasta ahora. Deseando que en realidad no hubiera sido un sueño abrió corriendo los ojos para encontrarse sola, sin la compañía de aquel hombre que inundaba sus sueños.

"'Mione' ¡vamos! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto levantarte últimamente?" gritó Ron desde detrás la puerta.

La verdad es que llevaba dos noches que no se levantaba temprano como solía hacerlo, quizás el echo de que nunca había dormido mejor que ahora o también que el sueño de levantarse sola pudiendo tener a un hombre a su lado, se lo impedía. Pero ese hombre no se había dignado a ir a su cuarto anoche y ahora estaba tumbada con la cabeza en la almohada y completamente destapada porque tenía una calentón que no se lo creía ni ella. ¿_En mi cama con la cabeza en la almohada y hasta hace poco tapada? No me dormí así anoche._ Entonces sonrió, a lo mejor ese hombre si que se había dignado a pasarse por allí anoche.

Decidió darse una ducha fría para calmar un poco los efectos de los caramelos. Efectos que, haciendo caálculos, se volvería contra ella en tres horas escasas. Dándose una ducha comenzó a pensar en un plan para intentar calmar esos efectos, un plan que evidentemente incluía a Severus. Pero debía controlarse durante las dos primeras horas de Pociones, tampoco era plan de echarse al cuello de Snape durante la clase. Pero entonces ¿cuando? No quería experimentar de nuevo el punto culminante de los caramelos que son las 12 horas, no quería volver a atarlo, o quizás no era tan mala idea al fin y al cabo. Podría ser ella esta vez la atada.

Mientras desayunaba bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos que la estaban asombrados de que haciendo un día tan frío solo llevara un escaso chaleco, pensó un plan perfecto. Dándole un bocado más a su tostada y bebiendo rápidamente su zumo de calabaza se despidió de los chicos y diciéndole que tenía que ira a la biblioteca. Amaba como los chicos se tragaban cualquier escusa que contuviera las palabras 'libros' o 'biblioteca'.

Subió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y volvió a subir por las escaleras hasta los cuartos de los chicos, a los cuales podía entrar solo por las mañanas siendo prefecta. Tras ayudar a Neville a buscar a Trevor y diciéndole que necesitaba un libro de Harry consiguió lo que buscaba entre los calcetines de Harry: la capa invisible. Con un hechizo logró disminuirla de tamaño y se la metió fácilmente en el bolsillo. Dejó el baúl de Harry como estaba y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

El camino le resultó bastante llevadero y menos caluroso, aunque no estaba segura si era por el echo de que en las mazmorras siempre hacía más frío o porque casualmente se le había olvidado ponerse la parte de abajo de su ropa interior. Sonriendo con malicia se chocó con Harry y Ron, que para variar se les notaba agitados y nerviosos.

"A ver como se comporta el murciélago grasiento hoy" dijo Ron.

"La última vez ni nos miró, ni siquiera para darnos su mejor cara de asco" dijo Harry, Hermione por el momento estaba ausente pensando por enésima vez en su plan.

"Ni para repeler las preguntas de Hermione" dijo Ron

"Bueno no es que Hermione estuviera muy preguntona la última vez" dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y notando su ausencia en la conversación. "¿'Mione' te pasa algo?"

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos "¿Qué? No, no nada. Pensaba en cuantos puntos nos quitará hoy y cuantos les dará a Slytherin" dijo ella esperando que esa respuesta les valiera a los chicos. Ellos la miraron detenidamente como buscando algo extraño en ella, quizás los había subestimado. Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero la puerta del aula de pociones se abrió para que todos entraran.

La clase como siempre era fría, pero pronto se comenzaría a llenar de vapores que no ayudarían en nada a Hermione con su calor interno. El trío y Neville se sentaron en su mesa acostumbrada y esperaron a que apareciera su maestro. Harry le hizo señas a Hermione para que se acercara. Hermione, que se había sentado en la esquina acercó su cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Neville para hablar mejor.

"Ron y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo" dijo Harry, Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Sobre qué?" dijo ella sorprendida por eso de 'seriamente'.

"Bueno veras..." comenzó Harry.

"Por muy interesantes que sean los asuntos del Trío Dorado, Potter, me gustaría comenzar la clase sin interrupciones" sonó la voz de Snape cargada de su acostumbrado sarcasmo. Harry y Hermione se reincorporaron en sus asientos.

La clase resultó, ¿como decirlo?, excitante. No tanto para los demás alumnos, pero si para Hermione y sobre todo si para Snape. La clase comenzó con normalidad, Snape hizo escribir la poción y las instrucciones en la pizarra y tras un rato explicando y preguntando, a Gryffindors, se sentó y comenzó a corregir ensayos. Los chicos miraban a Hermione aliviados ya que había comenzado de nuevo a levantar la mano ante las preguntas de Snape, no hay que decir que Snape no le hizo ni caso y Hermione se mostró frustrada. Los chicos sonreían, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hermione contenta con su actuación ante los chicos, comenzó a elaborar la poción ayudando a Neville como siempre. Snape por su parte sonreía interiormente ante la inteligencia de su bruja, era buena interpretando ante sus amigos que por lo visto habían notado su cambio de actitud en su clase. Ahora ayudaba al torpe de Longbotton.

"Srta Granger..." Hermione saltó de su silla al escuchar su voz "...estoy harto de repetirle que Longbotton debe de hacer su poción solo o tendré que compartir su nota con la de él ¿queda claro?"

"Sí, señor" añadió Hermione mirándole con terror, no le gustaba nada compartir sus notas. Snape por su parte la miraba con...¿lujuria? ¿Era lujuria eso que brillaba en sus ojos? _Oh Merlín! Hubiera mojado ahora mismo mis bragas si hubiera llevado._ Tras unos segundos mirándose Snape apartó la mirada con una sonrisa que Hermione conocía a la perfección, una sonrisa que expresaba que él había ganado.

De pronto Hermione sintió más calor aún. Y se quitó el chaleco ante la atenta mirada de Neville que comenzaba a babear y cogió su pelo en un pequeño moño. "Neville deja de echar pus de botubérculo o se te volverá la poción morada en vez de azul" Neville saliendo de su ensoñación paró, evidentemente, demasiado tarde y su poción se tornó asquerosamente morada. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y la cara de Neville se volvió casi como el pelo de Ron.

Snape alertado por el bullicio levantó la cabeza hasta donde se encontraban. La escena le pareció realmente estúpida. Potter y Weasley estaban riéndose a carcajadas y señalando a Longbotton que por tenía un tomate por cara y miraba avergonzado aHermione que pese al frío que hacia en el aula estaba solo con su camisa.

"¡Potter! ¡Weasley! Esten atentos a su poción antes de que se convierta en la mierda que tiene Longbotton en su caldero!" Los chicos pararon de reír y se concentraron en su poción. Neville que hasta entonces estaba rojo se puso de un blanco enfermizo y comenzó a remover frenéticamente su poción como para intentar cambiar su color. "Y por favor Srta. Granger, se que tiene ganas de que llegue el verano pero aún hace demasiado frío como para ponerse tan fresca"

"Profesor, es que tengo calor" dijo ella mirándolo inocentemente. Snape entonces se quedó mirándola absorto. La temperatura corporal de Snape aumentó considerablemente cuando notó las perlas de sudor que bajaban por cuello y se perdían por su camisa, Snape contempló como algunos botones desabrochados dejaban ver más de lo que deberían. Siguiendo su recorrido hacia abajo notó como los endurecidos pezones de Hermione traspasaban la escasa tela del sujetados y de la camisa. Snape deseó lamerlos con desesperación e instintivamente lamió sus labios.

Hermione sintiéndose contemplada por Snape se pusó aún más caliente y sintió como sus pezones se endurecían. Snape la miraba con deseo y cuando se paró a contemplar sus pechos un brillo de lujuria cruzó su mirada. Y después se lamió los labios. Hermione no podía estar más caliente, estaba segura que si metía la mano en agua esta herviría al instante.

Snape siguió contemplándola. Bajando su mirada, ya que el pupitre le tapaba el torso, se centró en las piernas. En esos momento agradeció el echo de que las chica debieran llevar falda en su uniforme y él tuviera el lujo de ver esas maravillosas piernas que tanto deseaba acariciar en esos momentos. Subiendo la mirada hasta sus muslos se fijó en que la falda, debido al echo de que estaba sentada, estaba muy cerca de enseñar su ropa interior, un movimiento y podría ver sus bragas. De pronto como si ella supiera lo que deseaba se echo un poco más para atrás, Snape entonces enfocó su mirada para ver sus...

"Aaah" Snape gimió y desvió su mirada ya que varios alumnos le miraban. Hermione soltó una risita traviesa y lo miró con malicia. Su plan iba a la perfección.

Snape pasando por alto el echo de que debería haberle quitado puntos a Gryffindor por el bullicio que habían armado continuó corrigiendo sus ensayos. Snape intentó concentrarse en los estúpidos ensayos que tenían en la mesa entre los que había algunos a lo que le había puesto una T de 'Troll'. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia el pupitre de Hermione para comprobar si aún ella estaba en la misma postura. Un salto de su entrepierna se lo confirmaba, unos cuantos de sus recortados rizos húmedos se podían ver. En esos momentos Snape deseaba ir hacia su pupitre, agacharse y sorber su humedad. Dar lametones a su clítoris hasta que ella viniera gritando su nombre.

Snape subiendo su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Sus ojos reflejaban lujuria, deseo, pasión. Sus pupilas dilatadas le dieron una pista a Snape de porqué tenía tanto calor. Entonces supo lo que iba a pasar luego, y le sonrió maliciosamente. Desviando su mirada hacia su relog comprobó que era la hora.

"Dejad de preparar la poción, la quiero embotellada en mi mesa ahora" Varios alumnos que ya habían terminado hace tiempo se levantaron, entre ellos Hermione. "Srta. Granger, ¿por qué no lleva su corbata?" dijo Snape.

"Bueno profesor, ya le dije que tenía calor" dijo ella volviendo a su pupitre.

"50 puntos de Gryffindor por no llevar correctamente su uniforme" dijo él, feliz de haberle quitado puntos a Gryffindor antes de que se le olvidara como antes. Ella le miró furiosa y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

El trío esperaba a Neville que había sido el último en entregar su poción, esperando hasta el último momento para intentar darle un color azulado, sin éxito. Neville llegó y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Oye chicos, nos vemos luego, yo tengo que preguntarle una cosa al Profesor Snape y luego iré a la biblioteca a estudiar" los chicos la miraron extrañados "Tengo hora libre ahora" dijo ella excusándose.

"Vale, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor" dijo Ron, y se marcharon.

Hermione entonces entró en la clase de Pociones. Snape seguía corrigiendo ensayos, pero al escuchar pasos habló. "No he dado la orden para que entre, Señor..." alzó la vista "¿Srta. Granger? ¿Ha olvidado algo?"

Ella avanzó hacia estar frente al pupitre del profesor "No, quería comentar con usted una cosa"

"Ahora mismo tengo clase y ..." ella le cortó.

"Lo sé, esto no creo que tarde mucho" dijo ella inocentemente. Él asintió permitiéndole continuar "Bueno, vera profesor, quería avisarle que anoche alguien abusó de mi espacio personal" dijo ella lo más diplomática posible.

"¿Su espacio personal? Srta. Granger, explíquese" dijo él. Se le notaba un poco nervioso.

"Anoche alguien entró en mi cuarto de prefecta" dijo ella falsamente afectada.

"¿Y como esta tan segura?" Su nerviosismo se había disipado y ahora su voz sonaba divertida.

"Bueno anoche me dormí con la cabeza para la chimenea y cuando desperté estaba al revés, con los pies para la chimenea y tapada. Creo que alguien entró y me movió"

"Y ¿por qué comenta esto conmigo en vez de con la Profesora McGonagall?" dijo él intentando comprobar su plan.

"Bien, profesor, la profesora se tomaría esto demasiado enserio y se alteraría demasiado, creo que usted es más profesional. " dijo ella.

"Bueno. Lo más seguro es que haya sido cualquier profesor que quería un favor" dijo él intentando parecer indiferente.

"¿Un favor?"

"Si, por ejemplo: Albus querría algún favor relativo al colegio o a algún sorbete de limón, Sybil querría comprobar si desde su cuarto se ven mejor las estrellas que desde su torre, Rolanda querría que llamaras a Harry para volar juntos..." ella le cortó.

"Y usted profesor? ¿Cual sería su favor?" dijo ella dejando de ocultar su deseo en su voz. Snape sonrió.

"Mi deseo sería más íntimo" ronroneó él.

Entonces ella se movió y se puso a su lado. "Intimo como esto?" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Mucho más íntimo" dijo el mirándola. Ella se puso detrás de su silla y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Acercándose al oído le susurró.

"¿Como esto?" dijo lamiendo su punto sensible.

"Más" gimió él, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella paró y se movió para estar delante de él. Se apoyó en los posabrazos de la silla de su profesor y acercó su cara a la de él. Snape se lamió los labios instintivamente.

"¿Más? ¿Como esto?" ella acercó sus labios rozando los suyos, pero Snape los atrapó con hambre, haciando que soltara un gemido. Ella cerró los ojos y se perdió en el beso. Snape cogió su cara para profundizar en el beso, su lengua entró dentro de su boca sin dignarse a pedir permiso y comenzó una lucha con su lengua. Ambos bebían de sus bocas, sedientos, como si fuera el único líquido que fueran a probar en meses. Hermione recordando su plan se separó de él. Ambos jadeaban. "¿Más intimo, profesor?"

"Si, pero..."

"Shhh" ella le cayó. Y se arrodilló delante de él.

"Hermione, pero qué..." ella acarició su endurecida entrepierna "Aaah, mis alumnos están fuera, deberías para he irte" dijo él intentado conservar la compostura.

"Oh, ellos ni se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí" dijo ella acariciando de nuevo su entrepierna. Snape suspiró complaciente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y los alumnos entraron. Hermione se metió un poco más para adentro del pupitre y Snape se arrimó más a ella. Ella sonrió, contenta de que él le daba permiso. "Que sepas que no quiero hacer esto, pero no me has dado elección" susurró él. "Así que estate quieta allí toda la clase"

Snape sabía que estarse quieta era lo único que no se le había pasado a Hermione por la mente. Como pudo comprobar al notar como ella le comenzaba a quitar los botones del pantalón. Un bullicio de los alumnos la detuvo de su labor.

"Srta. Weasley por favor porqué no deja de pegar a compañeros de clase y se sienta" dijo Snape con su voz de asco.

_¿Srta. Weasley? ¿Esta es la clase de Ginny? Oh...esto va a ser divertido después en el gran comedor. Por ahora centrate en hacer a Severus retorcerse en su asiento._ Hermione terminó de desabrochar los botones del pantalón mientras Snape explicaba la poción que les tocaba preparar. Parecía calmado, pero Hermione sabía que estaba sacando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, ya que tenía una enorme erección. Snape terminó de hablar y comenzó a intentar corregir los ensayos.

La mano de Snape temblaba ante cualquier movimiento que ella hacia, desde el más leve roce que le hacía temblar un poco hasta la caricia más profunda que hacía que su mano se moviera violentamente y su respiración se alteraba. Entonces sintió como ella terminó de desabotonar su pantalón. Escuchó un gemido y sonrió, no era ella la única que no llevaba ropa interior hoy.

Hermione tras comprobar que Snape no llevaba sus bóxer negros, soltó un gemido y vio su sonrisa. Que no llevara bóxer era muchísimo mejor ya que hubieran impedido trabajar a gusto. Entonces paró y se dedicó a observar la erección de Severus. Nunca había tenido tiempo de verla detenidamente, ya que a menudo tardaba poco en sepultarse entre sus piernas, pero esta vez era toda suya. Se sorprendió de su longitud y de su anchura, abrazó sus dos manos al rededor de ella y lo primero que comprobó es que sus dedos no se tocaban, por lo que debía de tener un perímetro de anchura bastante grande, lo segundo fue que a pesar de que tenía sus dos manos en su erección no podía cubrirla en su totalidad y aún guardaba un trozo fuera. Hermione se sorprendió de que todo eso cupiera en ella, con razón alcanzaba tan pronto los orgasmos.

También pudo comprobar que estaba circuncidado. _Cosas de su padre muggle, seguramente. _La verdad era que le parecía muchisimo más eróticos los penes circuncidados así que se excitó aún más. Impidiéndose controlarse más bombeó una vez la longitud de Snape para ver su reacción. Él suspiró ahogando un gemido. Entonces lo volvió ha hacer una vez, y otra y otra y algunas veces más. Snape se agarraba a su mesa fuertemente y tenía cerrado los ojos para intentar controlarse. Entonces ella paró. Snape expulsó un suspiro de frustración y queja.

Hermione había parado para darle un tiempo ha recuperarse. Se fijó en la erección que palpitaba entre sus manos y vio como una gota aparecía en su punta. Hermione, con lujuria acercó su lengua y la lamió. Snape no se lo esperaba y gimió. Algunos alumnos levantaron su mirada hacia él pero al encontrar que los miraba firmemente la bajaron con temor a que le quitara puntos. Hermione lo volvió ha hacer pero esta vez Snape pudo controlarse. Frustrada, Hermione metió su cabeza en su boca y absorbió.

"Ooh" gimió Snape sorprendido. Varios alumnos levantaron la cabeza.

"¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?" dijo una chica de Slytherin

"Si es solo...oooh" Hermione acababa de meterse media erección en su boca y estaba jugueteando con su lengua en punta "oooh...solo...tengo dolor de cabeza, no se preocupe Srta. Print...oooh"

La chica Slytherin siguió con lo suyo, al igual que Hermione que acababa de alojar toda su longitud en su garganta y subía y bajaba por ella. Al principio le costó encontrar un ritmo, pero tras acostumbrarse sus cabeza subia y bajaba por su longitud rápidamente, haciendo a Snape retorcerse en su asiento. Hermione sintiendo como se aproximaba su orgasmo aumentó el ritmo y paró al tiempo de desalojar un poco de su erección en su boca para recibir su semen en su boca.

Snape que hasta entonces se había agarrado a su escritorio como si la vida le fuera en ello y había estado con sus mandíbulas apretadas intentando controlar sus gemidos, gritó fuertemente cuando llegó al orgasmo. La clase le miraba ahora. Snape abrió los ojos y los miró.

"Se me ha cogido un tendón" dijo fríamente, intentando aún controlar su respiración. La clase lo miraba escéptica. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? Volver a vuestros asuntos si no queréis que os quite 10 puntos a cada uno" gritó. Hermione recolocó su pene semiflacido en su pantalón y los abrochó. "Espero que ahora se este tranquila mientras pasa la hora y media que queda" le susurró.

"No cante victoria tan pronto, profesor, le espero no tarde" dijo ella. Él la miró sin comprender. Entonces vio como sacaba algo pequeño de su bolsillo y con un movimiento de varita lo volvió a su estado natural. Era una especie de capa. Ella le sonrió antes de taparse con ella y hacerse completamente invisible. Snape la notó saliendo de su escritorio. Pronto vio como la puerta que iba hacia su despacho se abría sola y se cerraba.

"Profesor, la puerta de su despacho se ha abierto sola" dijo un Gryffindor

"Ya me he dado cuenta de ello, Sr. Thomson" dijo Snape con cinismo. "Seguid con lo vuestro, yo voy a ver que a pasado"

Snape se levantó de su escritorio por primera vez en la media hora que llevaba de clase y las piernas le temblaron. Ese orgasmo había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. Había sido bastante erótico y, porque no decirlo, una fantasía echa realidad. Abrió la puerta de su despacho con impaciencia y la cerró. No vio nada.

"Vamos quitate la capa, estamos solos" ronroneó él.

* * *

_**NA**_

_TBC...Otro capi largo...no si al final os mal acostumbraré_


	8. Chapter 8

_Weys!_

_Bueno bueno...si, tarde, lo sé. Mea culpa o de los examenes. Ya tocan los ultimos y ya se sabe... En fins, gracias por esperar pacientemente y gracias tambien por las que tienen fic actualizar tambien jeje. Alora os contesto a las revis como sempre._

_**-Cloe: **__Aish Cloe la pobre, vas a dejar a tu novio con agujetas hasta en los párpados la proxima vez que lo pilles. Bueno ya te malacostumbré no? En fins espero que no te lleves una decepcion cuando los capis no lleven sexo explicito. No siempre va a ser sexo no? XD _

_Dile a tu madre que llevo dandole vueltas a esa idea desde que empezé este fic, pero que aún no he conseguido imaginarme cómo nadie se daría cuenta, y con nadie me refiero tambien al omnipotente Dumbledore. Dile que si tiene alguna ideilla más que la podría plasmar ella en un fic jejej. _

_Un saludo!_

_**-RociRadcliffe: **__Gracias! Pues si que la tiene grande, yo me tomé la libertad de confirmar lo que dicen de las personas con narices grandes. Hermy con caramelos pierde completamente el pudor jaja. Besos!_

_**-DanySnape: **__Me alegro que te gustara. Lo del tendón fue una ida de olla jaja, todos sabemos que lo que duele y lo que gritas cuando te coges un tendón no? XD_

_**-**_**KaThy: **Jaja quien no le cumpliria todas sus fantasias a mi Sevvy por Dios? (oh por Merlin xD) Te estoy conviertiendo en una pertvertida muajajaja siii...luego te mataré lentamente...ui escribi eso? +Mery silba y rueda los ojos como si la cosa no tuviera que ver con ella+ Ejem...ADIOS -

_**-HANNIA: **__Por dios alguien no ha tenido fantasias haciendole eso a Sevvy? Jaja al menos no soy la unica que le haría eso y más xD. Me alegro que te gustara...siento la tardanza :S_

_**-little-angel77: **__Jaja sin palabras como siempre ¿te comió la lengua Croockshanks? _

_**-karyn1: **__Bienvenida a mi fic - Yo como ves adoros los SSHG son aish...tan prohibidos jeje. Si te gustño ¿te quedas no? Entonces ya nos leemos ¡un saludo!_

_**-lunnaris: **__Aish siempre haciendo demasiadas preguntas comprometidas. Y a mi que siempre se me escapa un autoespoiler...si es que...¿quien sabe si surgió un sentimiento? O quizás ya lo habia... xD ala no me preguntes más que me pego con la pared por decir demasiadas cosas._

_**-dulceysnape: **__Ey otra incorporación! Bienvenida a este nuestro fic - Tendras que tener los dedos arrugados ya de tanta ducha no? XD ¿Tu tambien te quedas no? Hasta la proxima._

_**-calypso92: **__Bienvenida a ti tb! Te da cosa un SSHG?Jmm yo los adoro! Jeje es tan prohibitivo... (6)_

_Con respecto a las preguntas poz...weno he de decir que aunque yo de pistillas en mis contestaciones tus preguntas son demasiado directas...deja que la sutileza Slytherin te absorba y te responderé jeje_

_Hasta la proxima...-_

_**-Neran: **__Pues si, ya os he malcriado completamente. Sino mira a cloe, pegada al ordenador pa ver si le sale el email de que he actualizao xD La pobre se vuelve adicta._

_Pues si...Hermione esta haciendo justicia del emblema de su casa y se ta convirtiendo en una leona y Sevvy como en realidad le gusta por se caya...si el pobrecico mio esta mu solo. Besos!_

_**-LadyAsuky: **__No vayas al artico NOOO...que ya se derrite solo, como vayas tan caliente se derrite en 2 segundos! Ajajaj_

_Lo de Ginny va a ser gracioso._

_**-TopaLumpinBlack: **__jaja si te imaginas la escena? Snape asi de repente gime xD Si Neville hubiera estado allí hubiera caido muerto del susto xD Tu continua trabajando...ya nos leemos!_

_Y ¿como olvidar a tus matones?_

_**-Kaixo: **__Pero mirala! La nueva! Encima exigiendo xD Bienvenida...me gusta que te guste gustosamente mi fic jeje un saludo!_

_**-Sindzero: **__Si jaja creo que os voy a acostumbrar a prepararos un baño con hielo cada dia jaja. Perdon pero antes de ti estoy yo cuando Hermy se canse de mi Sevvy...aunq dudo que lo haga...lo podría compartir verdad? XD_

_Jaja si...eso de ser negra taria bien se acabaron los bronceadores...no tanto lo de la ceguera xD...en fins ya nos leemos!_

_**-Nellietlovet:**__ Jaja...Dios como siga escribiendo fics tan comprometidos voy fomentar la sequía! :S Bienvenida a mi fic...ya nos leemos!_

_Bueno sin más dilación os dejo con él...pasen y disfruten y como siempre...dejen Revis! -_

**Capitulo 8**

"Vamos quítate la capa, estamos solos" ronroneó él. Ningún sonido se escuchó y ella no apareció. "¿Quieres jugar al escondite? Te aviso que siempre gano"

Severus avanzó hacia su escritorio y comenzó a buscar la invisible presencia de la bruja. Palpando todo su escritorio no encontró nada. También tocó su silla y por debajo de la mesa. Nada. Severus comenzaba a impacientarse cuando escuchó el ruido de una respiración atrás suya. Sonrió maliciosamente y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Atrapó el cuepo invisible entre él y la pared. Un grito le confirmó que había acertado.

"Ya te dije que siempre gano" dijo destapando la cabeza de la chica. Tenía él pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y respiraba agitadamente por el susto. Había algunos toques rojizos en sus mejillas que la hacía parecer una bonita presa.

"Pero ¿como..." él le interrumpió.

"Los gryffindors no sois nada sutiles, amor" dijo él con suficiencia. Ella se sonrojó más. _Me ha llamado amor. ME HA LLAMADO AMOOOOR._ Sin esperar una respuesta él la besó con ansia quitandole a la vez la capa invisible completamente.

"Oh, Merlin!!" gritó él. Ella se mordía su labio inferior mientras él contemplaba que estaba absolutamente desnuda. "¿Estas loca? Vas a coger un resfriado!" dijo él con tono preocupado.

"Bueno tu podrías calentarme" dijo inocentemente.

"Si que podría" Él volvió a retomar su tarea en sus labios pero ella tembló. "Veo que tendré que esforzarme más por calentarte"

Cogiéndola por la cintura la aupó y la subió hasta la altura de su cintura, ella para mantener el equilibrio rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Su espalda le dolía, ya que la fría y dura pared de piedra no ayudaba. Severus mirando su cara contraída con el dolor buscó su varita entre sus ropas y echó un hechizo amortiguador y luego, aprovechando, echó otro silenciador.

"¿Y ese último?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Te tengo que recordar lo escandalosa que eres cuando llegas al orgasmo?" la voz de él sonó amortiguada por la garganta de ella, donde él se encontraba ahora recorriéndola con su aterciopelada lengua.

"Bueno, ¿y yo te tengo que recordar lo escandaloso que eres cuando supuestamente se te cogen tendones?" dijo ella entre suspiros y gemidos.

"Eso fue porque me estaba reprimiendo" dijo Severus a la defensiva, parando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándola a los ojos. Pupilas dilatadas de nuevo.

"No lo hubieras hecho" dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

"Claro por ti me hubiera puesto a gemir como un loco delante de toda la clase" ella comenzó a reírse por el comentario, él esbozó un sonrisa.

"Hubiera sido excitante" dijo ella mirándolo con ansia.

"Ya te daré yo a ti algo excitante..." Severus cogió de nuevo su varita y con un rápido movimiento y unas palabras murmuradas ambos estuvieron desvestidos en segundos. Hermione tembló y Severus se apretó más contra ella. Ella aspiró su aroma a hiervas. Él atrapó su boca de nuevo y sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre ellas. Control, siempre control. Y como siempre fue él, él que ganando rompió el beso y continuó besándola por la línea de la mandíbula, subiendo hacia su oreja. "Es una pena que no tengamos tiempo para mucho"

"Aprovéchalo" dijo ella en un gemido cuando pasó su lengua por su oreja y atrapó su lóbulo. Severus, tomando eso como una señal comenzó a acariciar sus pechos suavemente, haciendo círculos bajo sus pezones y, de vez en cuando, pellizcándolos placenteramente. Mientras su boca continuaba bajando recorriendo su cuello con suaves masajes y, a menudo, estaba un rato en una parte de su cuello, marcándola. Siguió bajando por el valle entre sus pechos y con un rápido movimiento sustituyó una de sus manos por su boca. Ella gimió ante el placentero cambio. "¿Severus?"

"Hmmm" sonó él con un pecho en su boca.

"Merlín sabe cuanto me gusta esto pero...aaah" ella gimió cuando él amamantó su pezón "...pero no crees que tu clase se preguntará donde estas?"

"Mi clase tiene que estar contenta de que yo no esté" dijo él resbalando su pezón de su boca.

"Vale, igualmente yo tengo solo una hora libre, de la que ahora solo quedan 15 minutos" dijo ella con pesadez. _Si tuviera un giratiempo..._

"O sea..." dijo él bajando su mano haciéndole caricias en el recorrido "...que mi pequeña bruja quiere que nos dejemos de preliminares ¿no?" dijo él abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues y dándole un pequeño toque a su hinchado clítoris.

"¡SI!" gritó ella ante la intromisión.

"Aunque no sé si estarás lo suficientemente lista aún" dijo él, estirando él momento que sabía que ella deseaba.

"No seas tonto! Llevo lista desde que crucé las puertas de la clase hace cerca de 3 horas y como no me des lo que quiero me temo que lo tendré que conseguir de otro hombre!" dijo Hermione con una amenaza fingida.

"Nunca..."dijo él con un tono de advertencia que a Hermione le dio miedo "...tu eres mia ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella sonrió y lo besó con ansia, él respondiendo a los deseos de ella no se demoró más y, sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente lista, se resbaló dentro de ella. Hermione gimió en su boca. Severus comenzó a entrar y salir de ella en un vaivén continuo. Hermione agradeció mentalmente que él hubiera puesto un hechizo amortiguador porque los empujes de Severus eran tan fuerte que incluso con el hechizo le dolía la espalda.

"¿Pasa algo, amor?" dijo él con voz ronca parando de repente. _Oh Merlin, habla tan tierno cuando lo hacemos. _Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Estas incomoda ¿no?" _¿Es preocupación eso que se nota en su voz? Dios si tuviera una grabadora a mano._

"Bueno, no hay tiempo ahora para irnos a una cama ahora ¿no?" dijo ella empujando con sus caderas para que él continuara.

"Siempre siendo una insufrible sabelotodo" dijo él con su tono de voz de clase "Pero tenemos mi escritorio que seguro es mucho más cómodo" Él puso sus manos en su culo y la llevó a su escritorio.

"Mmm, profesor ¿otra fantasía?" Severus levantó una ceja. Y continuó por donde lo había dejando sacando un gemido de la boca de Hermione, boca que no tardó en profanar de nuevo. Severus comenzó a empujar dentro de ella con más fuerza, tocando ese punto clave en su cérvix haciendo gemir a Hermione fuertemente y haciéndola arquear su espalda.

"No...sabes...las veces...que...he imaginado...hacértelo...aquí" dijo Severus entre gemidos y empujes.

"Mmm" se limitó a decir ella, que sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse ante el comienzo de su orgasmo. _Oh Merlín...¿ha dicho hacértelo?_ _No ha dicho 'me he imaginado haciéndolo aquí' NO. Ha dicho haciéndotelo...a mí. Jmmm...interesante...oooh._Severus sintió como la paredes aterciopeladas de Hermione lo absorbían a unirse a su orgasmo, invitación que él aceptó gustosamente.

Tras unos erráticos empujes más por parte de Severus, ambos culminaron gritando de placer. Severus se apoyó cuidadosamente encima de Hermione para recuperar la respiración y así se quedaron un rato. Severus fue el primero en hablar.

"Creo que mi clase tiene que estar ahora mismo bastante preocupada" dijo él, su voz amortiguada por la piel de ella.

"Lo dudo"

"¿Cómo?" dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla. Severus se quedó absorto, sus mejillas enrojecidas del placer, sus labios rojos y aumentados a causa de sus apasionados besos, las aletas de sus nariz más abiertas intentando recuperar aún la respiración.

"Lo normal es que se alegren de que no estes" Snape levantó una ceja. "Oh vamos, no finjas que no sabes que tus clases te odian"

"¿Tu también me odias?" Un toque de tristeza en su voz. Ella se alzó y le besó tiernamente.

"Claro que no, y menos después de saber lo que hay tras esos hábitos" dijo señalando al montón de ropa que estaba en la silla. Él sonrió.

"Y hablando de ropas..." con un movimiento de varita estaban los dos vestidos, aún uno encima del otro. Snape se incorporó tras un rato mirándola. "Creo que o te vas ya o llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase"

"Oh! Verdad" dijo ella incorporándose rápidamente y cogiendo la capa de Harry. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y se la puso.

"¿Hermione?" dijo él, ella se destapó solo la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿con quién vas al baile?"

_¿Baile?Oh...el Baile de Navidad es mañana! Cómo lo he podido olvidar? Con la lata que me dio Ginny para comprar los vestidos dias antes de empezar la escuela. ¿Con quien voy a ir? ¿Por qué le preocupa con quién vaya?_

"Con nadie en particular" dijo ella restándole importancia.

"¿Nadie te lo ha pedido?"

"No" dijo ella decepcionada. De pronto vio un brillo especial en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba contento de que fuera sola? ¿Tan posesivo era? _Genial._

"Vale...te veré esta noche" dijo él con una pícara ceja levantada. _¿Esta noche? Oh Merlin! No tengo caramelos para esta noche...¿como le digo que no? ¿Qué escusa le pongo? _Él debió de notar la preocupación en su cara "¿Pasa algo? ¿No quieres que vaya esta noche?" Hermione notó un toque mal disimulado de decepción.

"No, es solo...nada, te veré esta noche" dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida. Él frunció el ceño y aceptó con la cabeza. Ella se tapó de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

_**NA**_

_Decir que este capi es más corto porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para completarlo asi que decidi terminar la escena del despacho y dejarlo ahí. Lo siento...el próximo tendrá más argumento._


	9. Chapter 9

_Weys!_

_Si, si...tarde lo sé...y este con argumento como prometí, no va a ser solo sexo!! En fins os respondo a las revis -:_

_**-Lunnaris: **__Bueno algo de argumento tendria que haber no? Me alegro que te tenga en ascuas, es el motivo del fic jaja. ¿Sindrome de abstinencia? Nose nose... - saludos!_

_**-Nellielovet: **__Pues quien sabe si pedira o no...jaja averigualo en este capitulo. Posesivo Snape? Pues claro pega con su carácter...jeje_

_**-Cloe: **__Jaja de veras me encanta que me dejes comentarios ¡me parto de la risa! Jajaja Bueno romantico y Snape uff nose nose...quien sabe que pasará esta noche...y no mientas si por tu fuera el fic seria sexo y solo sexo jaja._

_Anda que lo que te traes con tu novio es increible eh? No se como puedes estar tan lejos de él :S Normal que te dieras duxas, entre el fic y él...jaja_

_Dile a tu madre que cuando se le ocurra algo que ya sabe...aqui estoy. _

_Besos!_

_**-Neran: **__jeje bueno espero que no te decepcione este capitulo. La verdad es que me da pie a diversas escenas de las que os gustan._

_Es un alago lo que me dices...pues nada espero que disfrutes siempre que actualice -_

_Pd: Lo de cloe no es grave, es gravisimo! Jajaja...es adicta a la lujuria sin caramelos ni na._

_**-HANNIA: **__Oh si escena en el pasillo...creeme aún me queda fic por delante y si no cae en este fic caera en cualquier otro que haga sobre SSHG asi que dile a tu mente calenturienta que se esté tranquila y que todo llegará jaja._

_Te gustó que fuera posesivo eh? Bueno es que personalmente me parecen muy sexys los tios posesivos, siempre dentro de un limite._

_**-Wixi wixi wixi: **__Bueno bueno...te perdono el revi corto xD_

_Lo de dña perfecta? Donde? _

_**-RociRadcliffe: **__jaaja trabajo de campo...mmm...tal vez jaja. No de veras tuve una vez un novio con la nariz a lo Alan Rickman y la verdad el rumor se confirmó asi que... _

_Si un poco corto pero conciso y al grano jaja. La noche..quien sabe?_

_**-Anilec: **__Pues si ajaj que profesor no ha tenido nunca esa fantasia? Jaja me alegro que te gustara. Un beso!_

_**-Cleoro Misuni: **__Pues si, la inseguridad no le llevará a buen camino nunca. Quien sabe...bienvenida al fic _

_-__**Karyn1: **__Pon un Sevvy en tu vida y se feliz jaja. Me alegro que te gustara la secuela del capi anterior jeje aunque me quedo un poco corto. A ver que hacemos con los malditos caramelos..._

_**-Sindzero: **__Pues averigualo en este capi...rogar a los gemelos? Por que no jaja_

_Si...ciega a lo Stevie no mola para escribir aunq bueno hay programas q escriben con tu voz...lo malo es que soy andaluza y no creo que todo saliera muy bien...ademas ¿como borro? :S_

_**-Kei111: **__Vaya gracias! Bienvenida al fic. Un saludo!_

_-__**Lady Asuky: **__Pues si es tontisima! Una no se puede aferrar a los caramleos...si Sevvy no los tomo y mira como es el sexo...aish...esta chica..._

_**-Abril: **__jajaja terminaste la caja entera no? Porque como te hayas fumado uno cada vez que Hermy ha tenido un orgasmo...uff jaja. Me alegor que te guste. Bienvenida a ti tb! ¿Bien escrito? Aish nose nose..._

_**-dulceysnape: **__Asi me gusta, comentarios cortos pero que le levantan a una el ánimo. Me alegro que te guste _

_**-Topa Lupin Black: **__Nada nada lo sigo antes de que mueras y vengan tus amigos por mi :S_

_En fin lo de siempre...pasen, vean y dejen Revis! Las contesto - Disfruten._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwart, sus pies la dirigían automáticamente hacía el Gran Comedor, su mente estaba bastante lejos. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que acababa de dar en clase de Aritmacia, menos mal que el tema ya se lo había estudiado a fondo. Casi llegando una voz que arrastraba las palabras la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Shh, calla Pansy aquí comienza a oler mal" se escuchó la voz de Draco desde una esquina escondida lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione lo escuchara. Unas risas se escucharon. Hermione giró para lanzarle una mala mirada a Malfoy. Varias chicas se encontraban al rededor suyas, todas Slytherin, entre ellas pudo distinguir a Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode.

"Pues será culpa tuya, Malfoy, los hurones apenas controlan sus esfínteres" dijo ella con una mala cara. Malfoy la miró con la cabeza alzada en forma de superioridad y fue a responder cuando Pansy lo paró.

"Draco deja ha esa sangre-sucia, ahora es más importante mi problema" dijo ella. Draco la miró y asintió. Miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y luego volvió su cabeza hacia Pansy. Hermione se extrañó, ya se esperaba una ola de insultos por parte de Pansy pero no llegaron. Ella miró al grupo de Slytherin, se encogió de hombros y siguió para el gran comedor, ya se preocuparía en otro momento de lo que rodeara a Malfoy, ahora tenía otros pensamientos en la cabeza como ¿dónde conseguir más caramelos?

Mientras Hermione se dirigía al Gran Comedor, el grupo Slytherin reanudó su charla. "Pansy, creo que no es buena idea" dijo Draco.

"Eso es porque estas celoso, Draco" dijo ella socarronamente.

"Yo creo que Draco tiene razón Pansy, ninguna hemos conseguido nada por ese camino" dijo Millicent

"Pues claro, pero yo soy mejor que todas vosotras y más guapa" dijo ella con aires de superioridad. Millicent rodó los ojos.

"Bien, pero eso no te servirá con él. Es frío y calculador. Además nunca se le ha conocido mujer, quien sabe si en realidad no es de la otra acera" contestó otra chica Slyth

"Bueno hay te puedo asegurar que es heterosexual" dijo Draco "Yo y mi padre podemos asegurártelo"

"Si es heterosexual, cuando me vea vestida mañana caerá a mis pies, creedme" dijo Pansy convencida.

"No sé, no sé...sigue sin ser buena idea" dijo Draco. Las demás asintieron. Pansy se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándoles a entender que les importaba poco su opinión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor un par de manos se alzaron en la mesa Gryffindor. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí, donde estaban Harry y Ron esperándola para comer. Bueno Ron ya masticaba el pollo. Al rato de sentarse Hermione, Ginny se unió al grupo. Comenzaron a hablar de sus clases anteriores.

"Pues la verdad es que estaba normal" respondió Harry a la pregunta de Ginny de si habían encontrado a Snape algo extraño hoy. Hermione casi se atraganta con el pollo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno es que...no sé estaba raro, primero no nos insultó en toda una hora y luego actuó como si nada. Sin mencionar que en medio de la clase soltó un grito que sonó casi como un gemido" dijo Ginny poniéndose roja. Hermione por el contrario estaba cada vez más blanca.

"Ahoba gue o bifes..." Ron tragó "...en clase también soltó un grito verdad?" dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione. Harry asintió, Hermione se encogió de hombros intentando ocultar una sonrisilla de satisfacción al recordar el momento en el que Snape había descubierto que no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

"Y fue algo extraño, porque hasta se le olvidó quitarnos puntos" dijo Harry.

"Oh vaya, eso tendría que estar en Hogwarts: Una Historia ¿no Mione?" dijo Ginny bromeando. La pelirroja se quedó mirándola extrañada, Hermione se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny fue a decir algo cuando un búho se hundió estrepitosamente en el plato se sopa de Ron, manchando a todos. Toda la mesa comenzó a reirse.

"Errol!" gritó Ron echando un hechizo limpiador a él y al búho. Todos le imitaron y se autolimpiaron. Errol como si nada hubiera pasado extendió su patita mientras mordisqueaba el hueso de pollo de Ron. Ron le quitó la carta y Errol salió volando pero a mitad de camino se chocó con la Profesora Sprout que iba de camino a la mesa de profesores. Toda las mesas estallaron en risas, la profesora Sprout se puso un poco colorada y continuó su camino, al igual que Errol que tras chocarse con la puerta principal del Gran Comedor continuó su camino a la lechucería.

Los chicos tras mirar como salía Errol miraron a Ron que intentaba esconderse de la vergüenza. Ron tras recuperar su color natural abrió la carta. "Es de los gemelos"

_Querida Ginny y no tan querido Ron_ (Aquí Ron rodó los ojos)

_Os enviamos esta carta, si llega, para deciros que ayer inauguramos nuestra nueva tienda en Hogsmeade. Llamada "Sortilegios Weasley 2". Una gran idea de Fred. _(Aquí cambiaba de letra)_ Eh! Mejor que la tuya "La Competencia de Zonko". _(Aquí volvía a cambiar a la letra anterior) _Al menos es un titulo divertido._

_Bueno antes de que la vuelapluma vuelva ha escribir con la mala letra de Fred, deciros que esperamos veros pronto. Si no hay un fin de semana donde os dejen ir a Hogsmeade pronto ya sabeis "Jurad solemnemente que vuestras intenciones no son buenas"._

_Os esperamos pronto._

_Un saludo_

_George _(Cambio de letra) _ y el guapísimo de Fred._

"¡Qué bien! Me dijeron que la tienda de Hogsmeade iba a ser más grande que la del Callejón Diagon" gritó Ron ilusionado.

"¿Cuando es el próximo fin de semana que nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade" dijo Harry igualmente de ilusionado.

"Pues el anterior fue este último, así que creo que tardará hasta el próximo" dijo Ginny "Aunque ya sabeis podemos usar tu mapa no?" Ginny miró a los chicos que aceptaron sin pensar y luego miró a Hermione que no parecía estar en ese momento allí. "¿Mione?"

Hermione, que hasta ese momento estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a los gemelos en la carta que les iba a mandar ahora, despertó al escuchar su nombre. "¿Qué? Sí, si claro" Ginny la miró extrañada "Oye chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos en clase"

"¿Dónde vas?" dijo Ron

"A la lechucería, tengo que enviar una carta a...mis padres" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia allí.

"Espera, voy contigo" ella se encogió de hombros. Ron comenzó a correr tras ella. Tras un rato corriendo por los pasillos de camino a la lechucería Ron estaba asfixiado "¿Por qué corres, Mione?"

"Quiero tener la respuesta hoy" dijo jadeante. Un rato después llegaron. Para alivio de Ron que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Hermione se acercó al alfeizar de una ventana y sacó una pluma y un pergamino y se puso a escibir.

_Queridos Fred y George._

_Antes que nada daros la enhorabuena por la inauguración de la tienda, estoy deseando visitaros. Sin embargo, os escribo porque necesito vuestra ayuda. _

_Los caramelos que me disteis son geniales, pero necesito otros más para completar mi 'misión', los necesito hoy porque esta noche es cuando quiero terminarla._

_Un beso, Hermione._

"Oye Ron, ayudame a buscar una lechuza rápida" dijo Hermione enrollando la carta cuidadosamente. Al rato encontraron una lechuza marrón que tenía pinta de ser ligera. Hermione le enrolló la carta y le susurró la dirección. Ron que estaba distraído con Pig no se dio cuenta. "Vamos" dijo Hermione tirándole del brazo.

"Mione..." Hermione se paró en la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Ron?" dijo ella.

"Tu...tu..." La cara de Ron comenzaba camuflarse con su pelo "...tu ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

"Claro, Ron, todos los años lo hago. Contigo, con Harry, Ginny, Neville..." dijo ella sin comprender.

"No, yo decía como mi pareja" dijo Ron

"Ah" Hermione comenzó a ponerse pálida. No tenía ninguna alternativa. Si le decía a Ron que no tendría que decirle que tenía pareja, pero no la tenía por lo que al verla en el baile sin pareja se enfadaría. Pero no podía ser la pareja de Ron, ya le había dicho a Severus que no tenía pareja. _Oh, tengo un gran problema._

"¿Mione? Oh...¿Ya tienes pareja?" dijo él avergonzado

"No" contestó ella rápidamente. "Es solo que...no me lo esperaba"

"Ah ¿y qué dices?" dijo él aún más rojo si cabe.

"Eh...sí...claro" _Que remedio_

"Genial!" dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla" Este año tengo túnica nueva. Voy a decírselo a Harry"

Con esto Ron salió corriendo dejándola sola en la lechucería. _Genial, al menos no haré el ridículo._

0000000000000000000000000

La tarde pasaba y Hermione deseaba que la carta de los gemelos llegara antes de ver a Severus. Pero la carta no llegaba. _Debería haber cogido a Hedwing, al menos se que ella es rápida. Espero que no se la haya llevado el viento. _La cena llegó y los nervios de Hermione estaban tan a flor de piel que cuando una lechuza se posó en su plato salto literalmente de su banco. Toda la mesa se la quedó mirando.

"No me lo esperaba, jeje" dijo roja como un tomate y sentándose de nuevo. Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta. Ningún paquete. Se temió lo peor.

_Queridísima Hermione,_

_Creemos recordar que los caramelos que te dimos eran "Caramelos de lujuria" ¿no? Espero que sepas que esos caramelos son adictivos y que tienen algunos efectos secundarios mientras pasan las horas. _(Cambio de letra) _Efectos secundarios que estamos seguros que has pasado ya que has dicho que no has completado tu misión._

_Pero sentimos comunicarte que aunque desearíamos que la completaras. _(Cambio de letra) _¡George estaba escribiendo yo! Pues eso, que desearíamos que la completaras pero el Ministerio nos ha obligado a retirar nuestros artículos para mayores de la tienda que tenemos aquí en Hogsmeade por lo que no tenemos ninguno aquí. _

(Cambio de letra) _Tendrás que completar la misión con tus encantos. Aunque también queríamos advertirte que si en realidad no han funcionado ya los caramelos debería cambiar tu objetivo ya que los caramelos solo funcionan si la otra persona te desea tanto como tu a ella._

(Cambio) _Por las barbas de Merlín, Fred! ¿Quien no querría acostarse con ella? Oh ¿la pluma ha escrito eso? Bueno Mione, te deseamos suerte. Fred borra lo último. _(Cambio) _Si, George, ya lo he echo._

_Un beso._

_Gred y Feorge._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y el alma se le cayó a los pies. El día había comenzado bastante bien, pero de un momento a otro todo iba mal. Estaba tan ocupada en el pensamiento de que no tenía caramelos que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de importante dato que había escrito en la carta sobre ellos.

"¿Quien te ha escrito, Mione?" dijo Ron.

"Es la respuesta de mis padre" dijo Hermione intentando sonar tranquila pese a su terror interior. Su plato estaba intacto pero no tenía hambre, el nudo que tenía en el estómago se lo impedía.

00000000000000000000

Al rededor de las once Hermione abandonó la Sala Común dejando a Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico. Subiendo por las escaleras Ginny la abordó.

"¡Mione!" ella se giró "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Sí, claro, vamos a mi cuarto" dijo ella. Al entrar ella se sentó en su cama y Ginny en la silla de su escritorio "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues estaba pensando que tu podrías tener un poco de culpa de lo que le pasó a Snape hoy ¿no?" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No sé por qué dices eso, yo estaba en la biblioteca" dijo ella a la defensiva.

"Ya..." dijo ella sin creerla.

"Bueno ¿eso era todo?" dijo ella con nerviosismo

"¿A qué viene ese nerviosismo, Mione?" dijo la pelirroja haciéndole honor a su apellido.

"A nada" dijo Hermione mirando inconscientemente a la chimenea.

"Él viene hoy!" chilló Ginny.

"Shh...¿quieres que se entere toda la torre?"

"Eso es un sí, entonces me voy" dijo Ginny levantándose corriendo. "Ya me contarás lo de esta noche y lo esta mañana en clase"

"Yo no..." tarde, Ginny ya se había ido. Hermione resopló con frustración.

0000000000000000

Snape estaba en su despacho terminando de corregir los ensayos de sus alumnos de cuarto año cuando comenzó a pensar en Hermione. Su cabeza directamente se fue a sus labios, tan carnosos y rosados, tan sabrosos como fresas. Él amaba las fresas. Tras esto su mente divagó hasta sus deliciosos pechos blancos y puros, con esos pezones rosados...duros. Su mente fue bajando por la anatomía de Hermione hasta llegar a su punto clave, adoraba como ella se retorcía cuando su lengua tocaba su clítoris, cuando sus dedos se introducían dentro de ella. Cuando su dura y larga longitud se deslizaba entre sus pliegues, una y otra vez hasta que ella gemía y gritaba su nombre cuando venia. Adoraba lo escandalosa que era cuando venía.

_Oh, genial! Ahora mi dura y larga longitud esta en mis pantalones. _Snape estaba en lo cierto. Pero aún le quedaban cinco ensayos para ir al cuarto de Hermione. _El placer puede esperar._ Siguió corrigiendo ensayos, cuando terminó su reloj de pared marcaba las doce y cinco. _Buena hora para el placer._ Snape puso en su carpeta los ensayos corregidos y se dirigió a sus cuartos, cogió un poco de polvos flu y en pocos segundos estaba en el cuarto de Hermione.

Quitando el polvo de sus ropas vio que ella estaba en la cama, sentada, mirándole. Él le dio una sonrisa y la miró con lujuria. Ella no reaccionó. Avanzó hacia ella lentamente y se situó delante de ella. Miró sus labios con deseo y cogiéndola por la barbilla acercó sus labios a los suyos. Atrapándolos, esperando su reacción. Pero la reacción no llegó.

Snape sin comprender se sentó a su lado y tocó su barbilla para que lo mirara, ella evitaba sus ojos. Entonces él lo intentó de nuevo, juntó sus labios con los suyos y esta vez intentó que ella colaborar pasando sus lengua por su labio inferior. Ella tembló y entreabrió los labios, momento en el que aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Ella gimió cuando su lengua se abrió paso en su boca. Pero entonces ella giró su cara, rompiendo el beso.

"Hermione ¿qué pasa?" dijo él confuso. Ella no habló, aún su cara estaba girada, mirando al frente. "Mírame, Hermione" Ella continuó sin mirarle, entonces él cogió su barbilla y dirigió su cabeza para que lo mirara, pero ella esquivaba sus ojos. "Mirame a los ojos, Hermione" Ella continuó evadiendo su mirada "Por favor" Entonces ella le miró y entonces él comprendió.

"No tienes más caramelos ¿no, Hermione?" dijo él intentando sonar lo más dolorosamente posible.

"Hace tiempo que no uso los caramelos, Severus" mintió ella.

"Esos caramelos hacen que tus pupilas se dilaten, siempre que hemos...intimado tenías las pupilas dilatadas. Hoy no" dijo él con su tono de superioridad típico de clase. Ella le miró culpable. Él entonces se limitó a asentir y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

"Severus, yo..." pero Snape la paró levantando su mano.

"A partir de ahora, no hay más Severus ni más Hermione, ¿de acuerdo, Srta. Granger?" su voz sedosa se había esfumado. Una voz dura y odiosa la había sustituido.

"Sí, señor" dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza. Entonces Snape se fue a sus cuartos.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Silenciosamente. Sintiendo como sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su cara y acababan cayendo en su regado. Lloró por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo estúpida que había sido, por la reacción de él. Porque aunque él había echo lo imposible por ocultar el dolor que sentía su voz se había quebrado en algunos momentos y entonces ella había descubierto que le había echo daño. Y lloró por él, porque sabía que él no lo haría.

* * *

_NA: No matadme de verdad...:S Nos vemos en el proximo en el cual no prometo nada..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Weys!_

_Otro capitulillo más -Va pido perdón por dejaros sin sexo durante el capi anterior...Muchas gracias por las revis a todos y me alegro que cada vez seais más los que leeis mi fic, es un alago siendo mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter. No sabia que habia tantos shiper de esta pareja. Por cierto tembien pido perdon (parezco la cancion de Antonio Orozco) por la tardanza...pero el calor me pone vaga y no tengo ganas de nada, además me acaban de comprar las Reliquias y toy enganchá xD.  
_

_Bueno como siempre...contestacion:_

_-__**Nellielovet: **__Me alegro q te gustara, la verdad es que amo los fic de solo sexo pero me es imposible hacer uno sin argumento...aunque sea minimo, como en este caso. A Sevvy el pobre que taba más caliente que el pico de una plancha y le han dado plantón...el pobre._

_**-karyn1: **__Nono...mi Sevvy es listo...con esa warra de Pansy...grr...aunque quien sabe si lo hara por despecho... :S_

_Claro que encontraras a un Sevvy pa ti...hay pocos Sevvy por ahi rondando pero uno es pa ti (y otro pa mi xD)._

_**-lunnaris: **__Si, se acabó lo que se daba jeje. A ver te explico...no es que se haya enfadao, esque es un poco más complicao...solo puedo decir que le descepcionó que ella le rechazara._

_Si, un Snape cabreao y mañana el baile...¡los puntos volaran! Jajaj_

_**-HANNIA: **__jaja a mi tb me encantan los gemelos...son divertidisimos! Quise darle un poco de humor antes de soltaros la tristeza ahi del tiron...la reaccion de Sevvy no te gusto? Yo hubiera echo lo mismo...pobrecicooo... Nada Hermione recobrara a lujuria...y quien sabe sino algo más._

_**-dulceysnape: **__jaja si un crucio bien dado y se le acaban las tonterias a la niña...que Sevvy es Sevvy...un Dios del sexo! XD_

_Me alegro que te tenga enganchada!._

_**-KaThy: **__Sevie pooh! Jaja k bueno!...no no lo dejare asi tranquila...sino mas de una me matarias casi igual o peor que si Sevvy se tira a Pansy..._

_besos loka!_

_**-little-angel777: **__Bueno voy a tener que untar a estos dos antes de que me descuarticeis jaja. Si que es un poco tonta...a quien se le ocurre rechazar a mi Sevvy..._

_Me alegro que estés de vuelta. _

_**-Ranma- Inuyasha Lover: **__Bueno lo de Hermy en su cuarto no es factible ya que mañana es el baile y no hay clase! :S Tranquila reconciliacion habrá...lo juro._

_Lo de juntar a Sev y Hermy lo hice porque me pareció jugoso y prohibido. Y m atreví a escribir el fic porque vi que no era yo la unica...xD. Por cierto BIENVENID_

_**-Dña. Perfecta (Wixi): **__Vale vale...no me pegues...plizzz juraselo a la Tita Rosmenta!! xD me gusto ese nombre...Mery alias Rosmenta xD!_

_Por cierto...lee más abajo y verás que he colgao un one-shot (M como no) de estos dos...Beso loka!_

_**-RociRadcliffe: **__Aish pobre...recompon tu corazon si? Tranquila...dejame a mi a Sevvy que veras que feliz sale de mi cam...ejem de mi cuarto. Pansy y Snape...joder k listas k soys... :S_

_**-Dacare**_**: **_Jaja vaya que a mi nunca me han gustado mis escenas de sexo! Me alegro que te parezca hot jeje creo que según me decis fomento la sequia en españa! :S Sexo puro y duro? No creo no..._

_Bienvenida!_

_**-kaixo: **__hola nueva no tan nueva! XD Va si dije k el anterior me salio corto porque estaba entre examenes y no queria dejaron si sex...ejem sin fic por tanto tiempo jeje. No me mates anda...no te doy pena? Ademas si me matas te kedaras sin final del fic...-_

_Espero q t uste!_

_**-cloe: **__efervescencia sexual dice! Jaja la primera vez que escucho eso! Pues si te comprendo yo tengo 18 años y tambien ando en efervescencia xD_

_Cierto...aunque quien entiende a la chica? Y menos Sevvy que siempre lo tergiversa todo! Claro el polvazo de reconciliacion es lo mas jajaja_

_Aish pobrecico tu novio...creo que si sale vivo le hará un monumento a Redbull por darle aaaalas xD_

_Tu madre es lo más! Dile de mi parte k la idolatro!_

_Quien dice q se haya acabado la lujuria...jmuajaaja_

_besos lokaaa!_

_**-Lady Asuky: **__Jo...vale... T.T odia a Hermy por usar caramelos...jo!_

_Jaja de verdad crei que os costaria mas asociar lo q Pansy decia...de exo pense que no le echariais cuenta... xD _

_**-Topa Lupin Black: **__Bien estoy de acuerdo...Hermy es idiota jaja y tb toy de acuerdo con lo de los gemelos...aunque recuerda que son Wealeys tu sabes que cada generacion tiene menos inteligencia...sino fijate en Ron...aunque Ginny no lo cumple, sera cosa de hombre!_

_Yo tambien termine los examenes ya asi que escribiré más a menudo...aunque no prometo nada que luego el calor me da pesadez xD._

_-__**Miam Snape: **__jaja pa comentario corto el tuyo xD! Nada nada continuoooo..._

_**-Neran: **__No es falso mujer...es solo que se siente rechazado...mi niño pobrecitooo! Hermione es que ta cegá por su baja autoestima. La pobre..._

_**-sindzero: **__vale espero tu reaccion despues de este capi...creo que tendras que esperar al proximo para reaccionar correctamente...ya me diras._

_Pues si...pero si suprimo la palabra borrar cuando en verdad quiera escribirla que hago? No la escribe y encima borra la anterior...aish esos programas son un caos...Jaja vivo ahora q es verano con mis padres pero mientras studio estoy en un piso con unos amigos...eso si tampoco veo factible que me escuche dictar fics como este xD_

_besos!_

_**-Cleoro Misumi: **__Pues si la inseguridad es lo peor!_

_Me alegro que te guste -_

_**-Yubi: **__jaja si subidito de tono os gusta más...me alegro que te guste!_

_**-DanySnape: **__Jaja no por fvor controlate y no me mates si? Mata a Hermione por ser taaaan estupida!_

_**-Bellatrix Black Lovegood: **__Bienvenida! Hombre que no le mande no vaya a ser que ahora sea Sevvy el que no quiere nada con ella...Juntos al baile? Pero si Sevvy ta cabreao con ella! Jaja_

_Del 3 al 9 waw! Que ganas...con lo mal que escribo...y sin ducha...muy bien muy bien jaja!_

_Bueno terminando toca un pokito de autopromocion jaja. He escrito un one-shot sobre la parejita. Psaros por mi firma y ved alli, se llama Legeremacia y ya que estais alli pasaros por mi flog sobre Sev y Hermione -_

_besos! Disfruten y comenten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Hermione estaba sentada delante de la chimenea de la Sala Común cuando de repente Ginny comenzó a molestarla. "Vamos, Mione, son las cinco, es hora de prepararse para el baile" dijo la pelirroja sacándola de su ensueño.

"Ya voy, Ginny ¿Has echo ya el baúl?" Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaban mañana y ella ibas a pasarlas en Grimmauld Place con los Weasley, Harry y Sirius, sus padres como la mayoría de las Navidades estaba de viaje. Ella que normalmente se aburría como una ostra los días que no tenían clase, hoy había echo casi toda la tarea que les habían mandado para Navidad y había encontrado tiempo para hacer el baúl, dejando fuera solo una muda para mañana y su vestido de noche.

"Sí, hace tiempo" contestó la pelirroja "Vamos, Mione, tenemos que prepararnos" dijo ella tirando de su brazi para levantarla.

"Ginny! Para de hacer eso! Aún nos quedan 3 horas" dijo ella disgustada.

"Solo? Oh tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Ginny visiblemente excitada. Hermione resopló y se levantó siguiendo a Ginny que ya había alcanzado la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tres horas después Hermione se miró por enésima vez al espejo y sonrió. Estaba radiante. Miró a Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja, que también había echo un gran trabajo con ella misma, la cogió del brazo y ambas se fueron a la Sala Común donde los esperaban los chicos.

Harry y Ron jugaban a amontonar cartas para ver quiñen alcanzaba más altura cuando escucharon a la chicas bajar. Al girarse se sorprendieron tanto que todas sus carta se cayeron formando un montón en la mesa. Pero a ellos poco les importó, sus chicas eran despampanantes. Harry se levantó primero y admiró la belleza de su novia que llevaba un traje marrón dorado que hacía brillar su pelo como si fueran cadenas finas de rubíes. "Estáis guapísimas" dijo el ojiverde.

Ron continuaba sentado admirando la belleza de su pareja, quién iba a decir que esa chica vestida de azul era la empollona con el pelo parecido a un arbusto que solía hacerle los deberes. Estaba encantado con su elección, pese a que su primera intención fue Lavender. Pero ya tenía a Dean. Bien ahora se lo pagaría. Ron se levantó y cogió a Hermione del brazo "Estas increible, Mione, ¿vamos?"

Los cuatro salieron por el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Hermione aún se preguntaba porqué el Dumbledore había echo este año un baile. 'A ese viejo chiflado le encantan las fiestas' le soltó más de una vez Ron. 'No se queda ningún alumno en Hogwart este año, por lo que no podrán celebrar la Navidad" contestó Harry otras pocas de veces. Quizás llevaban razón o quizás el director quisiera celebrar la muerte de Voldemort y esta era una buena escusa.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor las mesas estaban colocadas como en su cuarto año, mesas redondas para siete u ocho personas y una gran pista de baile en medio. Este año, según corrían los rumores, las Brujas de Macbeth también estaban invitadas. Todos los alumnos a partir de quinto año estaban allí.

Hermione comenzó a buscar caras conocidas. Las gemelas Parvati y Patil estaban vestidas con sus trajes nacionales y acompañadas ambos de unos alumnos de Huffelpuf. Colin iba con una chica de Ravenclave, siempre con su cámara en mano. Malfoy iba con Pansy y sus dos matones. Pansy parecía buscar a alguien también. Pero quien ella quería ver no estaba.

"Oye, el murciélago grasiento ha logrado escabullirse del viejo hoy ¿no?" dijo Ron que por lo visto también había estado buscando caras conocidas.

"Lo dudo, además Snape no se perdería una oportunidad de quitar puntos por nada del mundo" conestó Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una luz verde inundó la habitación y el director de Hogwart entró en el cuarto. "Hola Albus" se escuchó una voz sedosa desde la otra habitación. "Hay veces en las que me planteo si cerrar la red para impedirme demasiadas molestias"

El director entró en el despacho de Snape y lo vio corrigiendo algo. "Deberías descansar e ir a la fiesta" dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

"Supongo que no tengo opción" dijo Snape como si lo mandaran a la horca. Albus se limitó a sonreir, Apretó el hombro de Snape suavemente y salió. Snape suspiró, en efecto, no había otra opción.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba bailando con Harry mientras Ron lo hacía con Ginny, Ron hablaba con Ginny pero ella movía la cabeza de un lado para otro y a menudo le contestaba con frases negativas. Hermione no llegaba a captar el tema de la conversación.

"Ron de verdad no es buena idea" le decía una y otra vez Ginny, Ron se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y decirle que era de las mejores ideas que se le había ocurrido. Al terminar el baile Hermione fue a por unas copas, justo en el momento en el que un montón de ropa negra entraba por las puertas de los profesores. Ella se congeló en el sitio y se quedó mirándolo.

Snape miró a la mujer que estaba delante suya. Su estómago dio un salto y sus pulmones se negaron a respirar. Era Hermione. Esta asombrosa. Llevaba un vestido celeste que se ajustaba a la perfección en su cuerpo remarcando sus curvas. El vestido era largo, ya que Albus había insistido en una puesta de largo, pero mostraba unos preciosos tacones a juego. Pero lo que le maravillaba era su pelo que completamente controlado en unos tirabuzones que estaban cogidos en un moño moderno dejando algunos mechones rizados cayendo por su espalda.

Hermione no se movía y, realmente, no quería. Severus la miraba y ella quería que lo hiciera, aunque su mirada no reflejara nada. Era tan dura como siempre, pero la miraba y eso bastaba. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ella sonrió pero él puso cara de asco y se fue en un remolino de hacia dentro. Pronto Hermione lo vio salir por las puertas principales.

"Ya va ese murciélago a rondar por fuera a ver si hay alguna pareja a la que quitar puntos" sonó la voz de Ron detrás suya. Ella forzó una sonrisa y siguió con su camino hacia las bebidas. Tomando cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, dos ella y dos Ron, fueron a la mesa donde estaban Harry, Ginny, Neville y Hanna.

"Ey, parejas ya llegamos" dijo Ron sonriente. "Oye Neville lo siento pero no pudimos cargar más cerveza"

"No pasa nada, a nosotros aún nos queda" dijo Neville levantando su cerveza casi sin tocar. Hanna señaló a la suya que estaba por la mitad.

"Oye vamos a dar una vuelta" propuso Harry. Ginny, Ron y Hermione asintieron.

"Hanna y yo nos quedamos aquí, la canción que van a poner ahora es nuestra favorita" dijo Neville sonrojándose. Los demás cogieron sus abrigos y salieron del Gran Comedor. El aire era frío y hasta hacía poco había estado nevando, pero en el Gran Comedor el calor que hacía era sofocante. Por los hechizos antinieve que había formado diversos caminos, supieron que no eran los únicos que había optado por salir. Unos ruidos de parejas en las sombras se lo confirmaron.

Los cuatro fueron a uno de los muchos jardines que tenía Hogwart y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Un silencio incómodo se formo entre ellos. "Que bonita noche la de hoy ¿eh?" Ginny rompió el hielo.

"Si, se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas...Trelawney estaría contenta de darnos una clase extra hoy" bromeó Harry.

"Puff, no sé como aún continuáis con esas supuestas clases" bufó Hermione.

"Son divertidas" afirmó Ron.

"Ya pero se supone que deben ser educativas" contestó Hermione. Ron se encogió de hombros, había tenido tantas veces esa discusión. De pronto Harry dijo algo en el oído de Ginny y esta rió tontamente y se puso colorada.

"Uff, creo que aquí sobramos" soltó Ron divertido. Ginny se puso aún más roja. Ron se levantó y cogió a Hermione por el brazo levantándola. "Vamos al Gran Comedor"

Ron y ella caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor durante un buen rato. O por lo menos eso creyó Hermione, porque tras un rato caminando aún no había llegado. Hermione, que había estado divagando en sus pensamientos, de repente se dio cuenta que estaban en un jardín bastante lejos del Gran Comedor.

"Ron, nos hemos perdido" le dijo Hermione parando de andar.

"No, Mione, estamos en el jardín de los enamorados" ronroneó Ron acercándose a ella. Hermione le miró extrañada.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ese jardín, Ron ¿por qué te acercas?" dijo Hermione retrocediendo a cada paso que daba Ron con ella.

"Nunca has oído hablar de él porque este jardín no tiene nombre y las personas que estan dentro de él son quienes les dan el nombre...hoy quiero que sea el jardín de los enamorados y por eso todo son rosales, Hermione. Rosas para ti y para mí" le susurró Ron en el oído ya que la había arrinconado en una esquina, Hermione se estremeció, no de placer sino de miedo. Nunca había Ron actuado así.

De pronto Ron se abalanzó y la beso fuertemente, sin delicadeza. Ella intentó apartarlo pero su cuerpo la aprisionaba, era demasiado fuerte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape vagaba momentáneamente feliz por los jardines de Hogwart. Iba feliz porque acababa de quitarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor y no por culpa de ningún estudiante cualquiera, sino por culpa de Potter y su novia Weasley. Iba realmente feliz.

Se paró a comprobar que el cartel que normalmente ponía "Jardín Sin Nombre" ahora ponía "Jardín de los Enamorados". Snape sonrió, quizás hoy era su día y podría quitar más puntos. Anduvo majestuosamente por el jardín hasta que comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su izquierda, entonces se acercó allí. En una esquina se distinguían dos sombras muy juntas y por los sonidos que se escuchaban no estaban haciendo nada lícito. Si, ese era su día.

Se acercó a ellos y haciendo un movimiento con su varita una luz iluminó a la pareja. Un pelo rojizo fue lo primero que se iluminó. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Definitivamente era su día. La pareja por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Me pregunto si tendré alguna bonificación de puntos por pillar a dos Weasleys seguidos" dijo él con suficiencia. Rápidamente el chico Weasley se separó y lo miró asustado. Su cara era del color de su pelo. La chica no se veía ya que estaba entre las sombras.

"Profesor...yo..." intentó hablar Ron, pero Snape le cortó.

"Me pregunto quién es la afortunada, o mejor dicho la desafortunada" dijo Snape con una sonrisa sardónica. Una sonrisa que se le borró en el momento en el que su varita iluminó la cara de Hermione. Una rabia comenzó a extenderse desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Pasando por su corazón que se encogió como si se lo hubieran quitado. Ella lo miraba, con miedo, había lagrimas secas en sus ojos pero ahora no lloraba.

"Granger" dijo con odio, fue lo único que pudo decir ya que en su garganta por lo visto se había formado un nudo. Y sin más se marchó, barriendo sus trajes contra ellos.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a llorar. Todo había salido mal, todo lo planeado con Ginny de conquistarle de nuevo, de vestirse para él, todo arruinado por ese estúpido pelirrojo. Hermione dejando de sollozar lo miró con furia. Ron sorprendentemente estaba sonriéndole. ¿Pero es que ese estúpido niño no sabia lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Ese estúpido proyecto de hombre no sabía que había estado a punto de forzarla? Entonces Hermione le dio tal tortazo en la cara que le quitó la sonrisa.

"¡Ah, Mione!" dijo rascándose donde ella le había dado "¿Por qué me has pegado?"

"¿Por que? ¿POR QUE? Pues porque eres un estúpido niño creído y has arruinado todo con tu estúpida actitud. ¿Por qué tuviste que besarme eh?" le gritó ella.

"Porque yo...porque ambos quisimos"

"No, Ron...TÚ quisiste" escupió ella, Ron se agachó un poco.

"Pero tu eres mi pareja, es lo que hacen las parejas"

"Ron, es lo que hacen las parejas normales, nosotros somos una pareja para un baile. Cuando seas lo suficientemente maduro para diferenciar entre esas dos cosas, quizás volvamos a ser amigos...pero NUNCA nada más" y dicho esto con todo el odio que Hermione tenía dentro se alejó a zancadas del pelirrojo, dejándolo ahí plantado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape corrió por los pasillos de Hogwart quitando puntos a cualquiera que se chocara con él o simplemente se cruzara en su camino, ya fuera Griffindor, Ravenclave, Huffelpuf o Slytherin, aunque estos últimos los rectificaba cuando se daba cuenta. Y todo por dos malditos Gryffindor, por ese maldito Weasley y esa encantadora...y esa maldita Granger. No Hermione, Granger.

Llegó a sus cuartos y fue a donde él guardaba el alcohol, no solía beber y menos cuando los niños estaban aún en la escuela, pero ahora solo le apetecía beber, beber y olvidar. Olvidar ese estúpido sentimiento que había sentido al verla a ella besar al pelirrojo. Ese estúpido sentimiento de vacio interior...¡Pero si él no tenía nada interior! Él estaba vacío, hueco por dentro...cero sentimientos. Entonces ¿a qué había venido ese sentimiento?

Hacía tiempo que no había sentido nada así, desde Lily, desde que ese maldito Potter se la había arrebatado. Igual había pasado con Weasley. Siempre cerca de un Potter. Siempre en Gryffindor. _Nunca debiste fiarte de una Gryffindor, Severus, siempre comienzan con Slytherin y cuando ven que ellos estan demasiado comprometidos con su relación los abandonan por un Gryffindor, por un honorable y valiente Gryffindor que hará a sus hijos sentirse orgulloso de su padre. No un ratrero y oscuro Slytherin. Nunca él._

De repente se sorprendió. Miró su copa, aún vacía. ¿Acababa de decir él que estaba comprometido con su relación con Hermione? _Granger, Severus, no Hermione. _Merlín, solo había sido sexo. Ni si quiera palabras amorosas había pasado por su mente. Severus volvió a mirar su copa, definitivamente debía beber...y mucho.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy caminaba feliz hacía los calabozos hacia donde había visto correr a Snape, posiblemente su maestro estaría harto de los pastelosos enamorados del baile. Estaría harto de quitar puntos, estaría con los nervios a flor de piel. Saltaría al cuello de cualquiera que le dijera la más mínima palabra. Pansy sonrió, ojalá saltara a su cuello. _Todo es más fácil ahora que esta cabreado, dos lágrimas y media y lo tendré en mis bragas._ Pansy sonrió con malicia. Sí, pronto el arisco profesor de Pociones estaría gritando su nombre.

Ella se paró delante de la puerta de sus cuartos personales. Y se preparó para su teatro._ Cara de pena, maquillaje un poco quitado y comienza a jadear, como si hubieras estado corriendo hacia aquí. Huyendo, si. Caerá a mis pies. _Estando lista llamó urgentemente a la puerta. Detrás, tras un largo rato se oyó la voz de Snape balbucear algo que ella no entendió. Entonces abrió la puerta.

Pansy se sorprendió, Snape estaba delante de ella sin sus abrigos, en una camisa blanca parcialmente desabotonada, sus pantalones negros y...descalzo. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la expresión y olor a borracho que desprendía. Eso iba a ser más fácil de lo que ella había esperado. Incluso luego podría chantajearle por supuesta violación. Pansy escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Que quiere Srta Parkinson?" logró decir correctamente Snape.

"Profesor yo..." Y Pansy comenzó a sollozar. Snape suspiró y la metió en sus cuartos, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que consolaba a una de sus chicas Slytherin...aunque nunca lo había echo con Parkinson. Quizás la chica despues de todo tenía sentimientos.

Él la llevó a su sofá y se sentó a su lado. Esperando que parara de sollozar. Snape suspiró, no era un buen momento para consuelos, estaba demasiado borracho para cualquier consejo. _En fin, tendré que tomar una poción para quitar los efectos del alcohol._ Fue a levantarse cuando la mano de la Slytherin se plantó en su muslo.

"No se vaya profesor, no me deje sola" dijo ella entre hipos.

"No me voy a ir, solo tengo que tomar una poción...para el dolor de cabeza" dijo él intentando controlar su voz que amenazaba por ponerse a balbucear palabras en otro idioma. Pansy lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con cara de pena, entonces Snape suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Ella de repente se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó, sepultando su cabeza en su cuello. Snape se puso rígido. _Genial ahora toca mojar mi hombro._

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, la chica de repente comenzó a lamer sensualmente su cuello. Snape se puso más rígido si cabe. "Srta Parkinson ¿se puede saber que hace?"

"Creo que es obvio, profesor" dijo ella levantando su cara hasta su oído y susurrándole, luego le dio un lametón. Snape gimió ante esto. Pansy sonrió entre dientes, sí ella podía. Pero entonces Snape comenzó a separarla de su cuello.

"Váyase, Srta Parkinson" dijo Snape sintiéndose de repente menos borracho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paseaba de un lado para otro de su cuarto con un puñado de polvos flú en la mano. Llevaba allí desde que había dejado el ridículo Jardín de los enamorados abandonando allí a Ron con la marca de un tortazo en la cara y los labios aumentados por sus besos forzados. _Cerdo! Si no hubiera aparecido Severus...ni si quera quiero saber que hubiera pasado. Severus...debe estar confuso y cabreado, por como se marchó y la mirada de decepción que me echó...si ni siquiera quitó puntos!_

Ella decidida se metió en la chimenea, echó el puñado de polvos y dijo "Cuartos privados del profesor Snape" y dejó su cuarto en un remolino de fuego verde. Al llegar se quitó la ceniza de sus trajes con un '_fregoteo'_ y miró buscando a Snape. Entonces se congeló ante la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos.

Pansy estaba lamiendo el cuello de Snape, luego se fue para su oído y dijo algo haciendo que Snape soltara un gemido. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. Entonces ella volvió a su cuello y Snape comenzó a apartarla. Él dijo algo y ella sin pensarlo se abalanzó a sus labios, capturándolos y magreándolos con su lengua. Snape no respondía hasta que ella resbaló una mano entre sus cuerpo y acarició su entrepierna haciendo a Snape soltar otro gemido que le dio la posibilidad de introducir su lengua entre sus labios.

Hermione no podía más. Se dio la vuelta y se metió por los polvos flú, de nuevo a su cuartos. Snape escuchó el ruido y despertó de lo que estaba haciendo, horrorizado tiró a Pansy de su regazo, al cual se había subido sin darse él mismo cuenta.

"Srta Parkinson, fuera!" dijo autoritariamente. Pansy le miró desde el suelo, a donde se había caído debido a su empujón.

"Vamos, profesor, ambos sabemos que queremos hacer esto" dijo ella poniendose de pie y acercándose a él. Le puso una mano en su cara, pero Snape la apartó de un golpe duro.

"He. Dicho...FUERA!" gritó Snape levantándose de un salto, la vena de la sien palpitando. Pansy retrocedió horrorizada. Snape la cogió brutalmente de un brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta. "50 puntos menos para Slytherin, ahora váyase ya."

"Pero..."_50 puntos menos? Snape nunca en toda la historia de Hogwart le había quitado puntos a un Slytherin...oh mis compañeros me van a matar. Draco me va a matar._

"Pero qué...vayase ahora si no quiere ser la primera persona Slytherin a la que le quito 100 puntos" escupió Snape cada vez más cabreado. Pansy le miró asustada y salió corriendo hacia la Guarida de la Serpiente. Snape suspiró..._Por qué yo? _

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando, cuando sintió como su habitación se inundaba de una luz verde. Ella alzó la vista para ver como una sombra negra atravesaba su chimenea. Estaba comenzando a odiar aquella sombra negra. Snape la miró con semblante serio. Ella le echó una mirada de repugnancia.

"Vete, Severus" dijo ella con firmeza, pese a que estaba echa un flan.

"Srta Granger..."

"Oh, sí no me acordaba que ahora quien te llama Severus es Pansy" le contestó ella, pese a que se había jurado mil veces que no iba a decirle nada. Snape cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

"Pero ¿como..." de nuevo ella no le dejó acabar la frase

"¿Como te vi besandote con ella? Pues porque iba a pedirte disculpas por rechazarte la ultima noche y a explicarte lo que ha pasado con Ron, pero veo que ya no hace falta...la historia se repite. Alumna que se enamora de profesor, profesor que se aprovecha de ella y no puede rendirse a sus encantos porque es..."

"¿Que has dicho?" le cortó Snape.

"Lo que has oído...te ví con ella" dijo ella saltando de la cama y acercándose a él furiosa.

"No, eso no...lo de la historia" dijo él mirándola sorprendido.

"Pues alumna que..." ella paró, consciente ahora de lo que acababa de decir "...nada"

"¿Estas enamorada de mi?" dijo él acercándose a ella.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que lo de Pansy!" gritó ella intentando desviar el tema

"No, no...eso no es importante" él se acercó y puso sus dos manos en cada lado de su cara "Hermione ¿estas enamorada de mi?" dijo él dulcemente.

"Si"

* * *

_**NA**_

_Bueno...ahora si, pido perdón por dejaros sin sexo en este capi tambien...pero despues de esa declaracion que creis que viene eeeeh xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Weys! Soy yo de nuevo...y os vengo a dar malas noticias. No volveré hasta el día 30 asi que...os quedareis sin fic bastante tiempo. I'm sorry! Pero una se tiene que ir de vacaciones! XD Por cierto ya que estoy ¿Alguien que sea de Tarragona que me diga como está el tiempo alli? ¿Y alguien de Soria que tb lo diga?Gracias!_

_Ahora comienzo con las contestaciones:_

_**-dulceysnape: **__Si, soy mala malísima jajaja me encanta dejaros con la duda ahí comiendoos las uñas muajaja._

_**-lunnaris: **__Lo de Pansy se sabrá luego jeje...aunque he de admitir que ha sido un fallo tecnico porque no sabía que no habia subido la parte donde se sabe, en fins ya lo meteré por otro lado. Snape ennamorado? Quien sabe xD_

_**-KaThy: **__jajaja si! Como nunca se dice despues de la calma viene la tormenta...eso se traduce en SEXOOOOO. Jaja me maste cuando has dicho lo de Sevie-pooh xD que punto! _

_Pansy es un zorra...waaa...quita quita que a mi Sevvy solo lo toco yo y Hermione._

_**-Pottercita26: **__Me alegro que lo leas - Ya me dirás que te pareció._

_**-Miam Snape: **__Jaja si en realidad los meto en problemas solo para reconciliarlos luego ajaja xD Va si me pones ojos de borreguito te hago una buena reconciliacion oks?_

_**-Bellatrix B L (reducí tu nombre): **__Bueno me pareció muy cursi que Snape preguntara eso, pero el final me quedó bien no demasiado azucarado jeje. _

_Yo modesta? Mujer soy Slytherin, es solo que no me gusta lo que escribo...yo nunca me leeria. Escribe escribe no sabes lo que distrae en las aburridas tardes de verano._

_**-Neran: **__Jaja andas desconcertada no? Bueno lo de Severus que sea tonto...te lo perdono porque hoy me has encontrado...perdonativa (jo no me sale la palabra que es en realidad). Lo de Ron si jaja me cae mal el muy imbecil...nunca aparecerá muy bien pintado en mis fics._

_Y lo de el lio que se traen estos dos...weno jaja andan un poco perdidos xD_

_**-Cleoro Misumi: **__Has visto que tontita me estoy volviendo? Aish que me ha visto y quien me ve, yo creo que el calor me afecta y me vuelve dulce...tendre que refrescarme mas a menudo xD_

_Al menos te ha gustado y no te has atragantado con tanta azucar. _

_Que gracia me ha echo lo de los huevos de Ron xD anda que tienes unos deseos muy macabros eh?_

_**-RociRadcliffe: **__A Ron simplemente le interesa fardar, estuvo con Hermione porque Lav-Lav ya tenia pareja y claro se cogio un rebote. Y luego aprovechó para meterle mano a Hermy :S_

_Pansy...jaja si lista negra como Ron (por diversos motivos pero en negroo)_

_Jaja lee lee...ya veras que bien se arreglan en la cama xD_

_Hombre consolar consolar...no...más bien deja que lloren y que le cuenten lo que les pasa luego les dice cualquien estupidez que las calma y la echa de sus cuarto. Es obligación del Jefe de Casa ayudar a su alumnos._

_**-DanySnape: **__Sisi...inocente dice...claaaaro. Pues entonces no se que hace leyendo esta historia! No quiero que me acusen de pervertida...aunque sea verdad!_

_Ron pagara...si aunqe aun no se bien como..._

_**-angi: **__Aish del tiron te lo has leido...y te deje medio llorando...que way! Osea no way que llores sino que lo haya provocado mi fic...mola. _

_Los pensamientos les dan un toque divertido al asunto jeje._

_**-little-angel77: **__Jaja si su puso tierno... :S_

_Uff descuartizarme eh? Bueno tras este capi no lo haras no...me perdonaras si?_

_Si, me uno al linchamiento..._

_**-Dean of Medicine: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado jeje. Bueno aquí tiene la proxima 'escena' como tu la llamas jaja a lo que llamo 'sexo escrito' xD Nos leemos_

_**-eglantine: **__Waa...hay que ver poner revi ahora...weno se te perdona porque has puesto al fin jeje. Encantada de que te guste. _

_**-Dña. Perfecta: **__Nada ya llegó y ¿como llega? Exigiendo cosas...pues ya tiene tu capi para desahogarte si? Ahora prepara la ducha fria antes de leer el capi que luego vas dejando vapores por todo el cuarto xD._

_**-Kaixo: **__jeje va ya sigo...bueno los examenes fueron genial gracias...me quedaron 2 para septiembre pero me dijeron que es normal xD Grax por pasar_

_**-karyn1: **__Vaaaale...jo...sabia que iba causaros nervios con el anterior capi pero no sabia que me amenazaríais tanto xD _

_**-sel666: **__Una semana dice..pero si ya estoy aqui! :D_

_Va Pansy esque siempre me ha caido mal...mira que Draco no pero ella...aish nosé me da a mi que es una zorrona_

_Va te perdono porque me has dicho que es perfecto jaja...encantada!_

_Bueno tras soportar vuestras amenazas ¬¬ ya os dejo con es fic antes de me echeis crucios y avadas a chorro. Un saludo y como siempre dejen Revis que asi escribo más a gusto y si escribo a gusto...pasa lo que pasa jijiji._

_Pasen por mis fotologs! Si quiern la direc , esta en mi firma...dejen firmilla allí. Tb pasen por mi fic "Legeremancia" un Onte-SHot tb muy hot._

_Va ahora si...disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

El calor de las manos de Severus, _oh si después de esto era de nuevo Severus_, le invadió el rostro y comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de un calor que no sabía que no tenía, llenándolo del calor que se había ido de ella cuando lo había visto con Pansy. Entonces comprendió la respuesta a la pregunta que dulcemente le había dicho Severus. Y sin ningún temor dijo la respuesta.

"Sí". Dijo con la mirada fija en las profundidades de sus ojos negros y entonces supo que había echo lo correcto ya que vio como las barreras de Severus se derrumbaban una a una pesadamente y sus ojos, hasta ahora impenetrables, eran fáciles de leer. Pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Severus selló su distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Entonces Hermione sintió como todas las dudas que ella no sabía que tenía, se disipaban, se mezclaban con ese frío que se había ido de ella. El calor de los labios de Severus le quemaba los suyos propios, pero él no los movía, ni siquiera para profundizar el beso. Sus manos, al igual que sus labios, derretían cada parte de su cara donde estaban pero él la agarraba como si temiera que fuera una ilusión.

Pero entonces Hermione se despedazó de sus labios y sus manos y se sentó en la cama volviendo la cabeza a donde él no pudiera verla. Y sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr libres por su rostro. Severus se quedó allí, quieto con los ojos cerrado, como si albergara la posibilidad que al abrirlos ella estuviera allí. Pero al hacerlo vio que estaba en la cama, sollozando. Él se sentó a su lado y ella hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero ninguno de los dos se levantaron. Severus alzó una mano en dirección a ella pero ésta la apartó de un manotazo.

"No te atrevas a tocarme" dijo con furia "¡No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo encima mio después de lo que has echo con esa zorra!"

Snape bajó la mano. "No he echo nada con ella" afirmó dolorido.

"Ja! Seguro" dijo ella volviendo su mirada para mirarlo con repugnancia. Entonces Snape se levantó de un golpe y la señaló con uno de sus afilados dedos.

"No he echo más que tu con ese Weasley" gritó él pronunciando el apellido de Ron con la misma repugnancia con la que Hermione le había mirado.

"No pasó nada con Ron, él intentaba forzarme cuando tu apareciste" dijo ella sofocando las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado hacía escasas horas. "Sin embargo tu, no parecía que te esforzaras por parar a Pansy" dijo ella con ironía.

"Ella se me abalanzó y yo...yo estaba demasiado...borracho" dijo él bajando la mirada con la última palabra. Ella se fijó en él, sus hombros estaban caídos, sus manos se movían nerviosamente y su cabeza baja negaba una y otra vez una pregunta que ella no había formulado, parecía como si estuviera llevando a cabo una lucha interior.

"Parece que a los dos nos han usado hoy" dijo él al fin, levantando su cabeza para mirarla pero sus ojos no se encontraban "Al menos tu casa no ha sufrido una pérdida de puntos masiva" dijo él intentado calmar su monstruo interior.

"¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que le has quitado puntos a Slytherin?" dijo ella asombrada. Él asintió levemente. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tendré que llamar al editor de Hogwart: Una Historia, seguro que hará una nueva edición solo para incluir ese detalla" bromeó ella. Entonces ella encontró su mirada, fija pero no impenetrable esta vez, sino se podía ver fracaso, vergüenza y un destello de esperanza.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Ella lo miraba esperando qué iba a hacer, entonces vio como levantaba una mano y la dejaba suspendida en el aire como pidiendo permiso a ella para seguir avanzando. Ella cabeceó y su mano acarició su mejilla. Su otra mano se levantó y ahuecó la otra mejilla, a la vez que la mano que antes la acariciaba hacía lo mismo.

"Eres asombrosa" dijo él con orgullo en la voz. Entonces acercó su cara a la de ella y volvió a posar sus labios con delicadeza en los suyos. De nuevo ese calor la invadió. Ella esperó impacientemente algún movimiento de Severus para profundiza el beso, pero por lo visto él se contentaba con tocar sus labios carnosos. Pero ella quería más, necesitaba más. Necesitaba fundir sus cuerpos y formar uno solo, necesitaba volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, necesitaba volver a sentir sus manos y su boca recorrer su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba a él.

Pero como él no estaba por la labor ella decidió avanzar. Abrió sus labios en una invitación a más pero Severus no aceptó la invitación y continuó sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo. Entonces ella frustrada sacó su lengua de su boca y la pasó por los labios de él, incitándole. Él ante este ínfimo contacto gimió en su boca y cerró sus ojos, pero cuando ella de nuevo metió su lengua entre sus labios y esperó a que él esta vez continuara. Pero nada pasó, ella frustrada lo apartó con sus mano en el pecho.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" dijo ella furiosa.

"Me preparo" dijo él con voz vergonzosa.

"¿Te preparas? ¿Por qué?" gritó ella cada vez más cabreada.

"Dicen que la primera vez duele" dijo él mirando hacia otro lado y con una de sus manos señalando su corazón. Ella lo miró extrañada.

"¿La primera vez? Severus no es la primera vez que tenemos sexo!" dijo ella sin llegar a comprender. Entonces él la miró asustado.

"¿No lo comprendes, Hermione? No vamos a tener sexo hoy" dijo él como si ella fuera una loca y no comprendiera una cosa tan fácil, pero aún seguía sin comprenderlo.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tener sexo hoy?" dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida ante la actitud de Severus. Él la miraba aún como si no comprendiera el idioma que ella hablaba.

"Porque no! Porque hoy vamos a hacer el amor" gritó él levantándose de un salto, se llevó una mano al pelo y se la pasó por él varias veces antes de continuar "Y yo nunca le he echo el amor a nadie" susurró él pero Hermione le escuchó perfectamente. Se quedó en su sitio como si le hubieran echado un hechizo paralizante y no movió hasta que notó como él volvía a sentarse a su lado. Entonces él volvió ha hablar más calmado esta vez.

"Hermione, déjame prepararme por favor" dijo él cuando se volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. "Nunca he echo esto con el corazón y yo...tengo miedo" afirmó él apartando la mirada avergonzado. Entonces Hermione lo miró detenidamente y comprobó que ante ella no se hallaba el hosco e insensible Maestro de Pociones, sino que delante suya había un hombre muerto de aterrorizado porque alguien le había mostrado un sentimiento que nadie antes le había mostrado...amor. Hermione le abrazó transmitiéndole tranquilidad y confianza.

Severus le devolvió el abrazo como si ese fuera su último día en la tierra, pero ella rompió el abrazo, entonces Severus queriendo sentir de nuevo su cuerpo la volvió a besar, esta vez con más firmeza y ahondando un poco más. Pero temió pasar su lengua por sus labios y volvió a soltar un gemido cuando ella lo hizo incitándolo. Él se confió y pasó su lengua por su suaves y carnosos labios sintiendo todo el calor que ella emanaba. Ese calor que tanto le aterraba pero que tanto deseaba tener y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios que como antes estaba abierto en una invitación a profanarlo, y esta vez el lo hizo.

Hermione estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, ese beso, pese a ser más casto y más tierno de los que había tenido con él, la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. Entonces comprendió el miedo de Severus, ella había experimentado el amor de muchas personas: sus padres, sus amigos...pero él no, sus padres no lo había amado, sus amigos de Hogwart era mortífagos por lo que estaban con él por interés. Él nunca había sido amado por nadie y ahora descubrir que ella lo amaba había sido confuso para él.

Ella sintió como su lengua, tras explorar detenidamente toda su boca y saborear sus labios, comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula depositando suaves besos en su camino, haciéndola suspirar de placer. Realmente parecía su primera vez, era como si su cuello nunca hubiera sido tocado y como si las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel hubiera esperado ese momento para volverse excesivamente sensibles. El mínimo roce provocaba una lluvia de placer y fue cuando las manos de él comenzaron a moverse por su piel cuando sus nervios parecieron despertar de un eterno letargo y enviar ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Severus vagaban pos su piel acariciando suavemente todo aquel espacio que tocaban, mientras que su boca que ya había besado su cuello detenidamente, ahora bajaba camino a sus pechos.

Severus luchaba por combatir el miedo que tenía cada vez que experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento ante el mínimo roce con su piel, el mínimo sonido que ella hacía...Pero sin embargo ardía en deseos de sentir su suave piel bajo la suya, quemándose juntos y sintiéndose cada vez más animado se atrevió a comenzar a quitarle el vestido que llevaba. Ella se levantó para poder quitárselo mejor y el vestido cayó a sus pies arrugado. Severus alzó la vista al magnífico espectáculo que tenía ante sí y su entrepierna dio un salto de euforia. Hermione estaba ante si con solo la parte de abajo cubierta por una fina tela de seda azul a juego con su vestido. Severus tirando de la mano hacia él no la volvió a sentar sino que la tumbó en la cama con cuidado.

Ella se recostó en la cama y Severus se puso a su lado. Ella cerró los ojos esperando su toque, pero no vino, asi que abrió los ojos. Severus la miraba como si ella fuera una obra de arte, como si fuera SU obra de arte terminada. Ella vio como él alzaba una mano para tocarla y esperó impacientemente su toque, y esta vez vino. Pero él nunca la había tocado así, su mano comenzó un recorrido recto desde su frente a su ombligo, pasando por su nariz, sus labios en los que se detuvo un rato, su cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, su vientre y finalmente su ombligo. Pero no avanzó más. Ella tenía la piel de gallina solo por ese toque y necesitaba más.

De nuevo Severus levantó su mano acompañada esta vez por su otra mano y las puso bajo un punto sensible de sus orejas y comenzó otro camino recto. Su cuello, sus hombros, la parte externa de sus pechos donde ella suspiró de placer, sus costados y finalmente sus caderas. Pero esta vez él no paró sino que siguió bajando llevándose consigo la única prenda de ropa que ella conservaba. Cuando él se la quitó completamente de nuevo la miró, admirando la fabulosa obra de la naturaleza que estaba ante de él. Su entrepierna palpitó de nuevo, recordándole que estaba aún aprisionada entra sus pantalones. Pero él no quería correr, no, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Ella aprovechando su vacilación comenzó a desabotonar sus trajes con rapidez, temiendo que él la parara, pero él no lo hizo, el calor sofocante que le producían hacía que comenzaran a verse perlas de sudor en su frente. Tras un rato de desabrochar botones, lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, el pecho pálido de Severus apareció ante ella. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a uno de sus pezones y lo lamió. Severus gimoteó fuertemente. Y la aparto.

"Paciencia" dijo él con su voz sedosa y dulce.

Ella le miró con deseo y frustración, él le devolvió un beso a cambio. Y el beso siguió su camino de antes hasta llegar a la punta de su esternón, pero esta vez no se paró allí, sino que siguió bajando camino a uno de sus pechos. Severus rozó con sus labios la piel tierna de su pecho y ella suspiró de placer cuando atrapó su pezón entre sus labios, tirando de él suavemente y acariciándolo en el interior de su boca con su lengua. Tras un rato haciéndola suspirar de placer con un solo pecho pasó al otro haciéndole lo mismo. Su mano viajaba camino a sus pliegues y cuando los encontró Hermione chilló de placer.

Severus como saliendo de un eterno letargo cogió rápidamente su varita y echó algunos hechizos al cuarto y otro más apuntando a su vientre, ella lo miró con la mirada turbada por el deseo. Cuando terminó continuó con su tarea. Esta vez mientras Severus se ocupaba de hacerla gemir ella hacía esfuerzos inútiles para desabrocharle el pantalón. Al los casi 20 intentos Severus rió con un pezón en su boca y se lo desabrochó el mismo. Gran error porque cuando Hermione vio vía libre sepultó sus manos dentro de sus bóxer y abrazó su dura longitud. Severus se estremeció y gritó.

"Que te he dicho sobre la paciencia?" dijo él susurrándole al oído mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

"Que le den a la paciencia...te quiero ya ¡ahora!" dijo ella autoritariamente con la voz ronca del deseo. A Severus le dieron ganas de mandar a la mierda su autocontrol y sepultarse dentro de ella, pero sonrió con satisfacción y negó con la cabeza. Entonces sacó sus manos de su erección y las puso en la cama. Él bajó de la cama y se quitó la ropa que aún le quedaba, pantalones y bóxer, y se tumbó de nuevo encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Ella cegada por el deseo molió sus caderas en su dureza y Severus volvió a gritar, pero esta vez no la paró sino que él repitió su movimiento y esta vez fue Hermione la que chilló.

Severus sonrió con suficiencia y continuó moviéndose contra ella en movimientos lentos y tortuosos, para ambos. Severus seguía intentando hacer esto con paciencia, pero Hermione se lo ponía realmente difícil. Finalmente dejó sus pechos rosados y continuó bajando su boca primero haciendo suaves remolinos en su vientre y en su ombligo y luego, pasando por alto sus rizos, haciendo lo mismo en el interior de sus muslos. Ella suspiraba presa del placer y del deseo de más, pero él continuaba con sus paciencia.

Entonces, cuando ella iba a comenzar a gritar cabreada porque él la estaba poniendo demasiado cachonda, él sumergió su cabeza entre sus pliegues haciéndole soltar un grito de sorpresa. Él rió con la cabeza sepultada dentro de ella. Ayudandose con sus manos separó sus pliegues para tener pleno acceso a su clítoris, al que tras admirarlo como había echo con todas las parte de su cuerpo comenzó a dar suaves toque con su lengua.

"Más" dijo Hermione con una voz que le excitó tanto que no tuvo el coraje para negárselo. Severus comenzó a mordisquear el clítoris de Hermione mientras acariciaba su entrada con sus dedos, ella arqueaba su espalda de placer. Severus introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, luego otro y tras un poco de estimulación un tercero y comenzó a bombear dentro de ella moviéndolos certeramente parar dar en su punto G, ella gemía descontroladamente y él sintió como comenzaba a formarse su orgasmo. Entonces apartó sus dedos antes sus protestas y hundió su lengua dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus apretadas paredes absorbía su lengua. Pronto ella soltó un estruendoso gemido y explotó en su boca, él la relamió gustosamente y se separó de ella, esperando que recuperara la respiración.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aún tenía restos de su orgasmo haciendo temblar algunos de sus músculos. Nunca había experimentado esto en ninguna de las veces que él lo había echo, y no comprendía él porqué. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio allí con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro como si él fuera el que acababa de tener el orgasmo, darle a ella placer le daba placer y eso era increíble. Fue a satisfacer sus dudas cuando uno de sus dedos se posó en sus labios.

"No digas nada" dijo él con la voz ronca de placer y sustituyó su labios por su dedo, sumergiéndose de nuevo en los rincones de su boca. De pronto ella sintió la cabeza de su longitud palpitando en su entrada y comenzó a sentir como poco a poco y muy lentamente él se introducía en ella. Ella gimoteó ante la larga tortura hasta que se sumergió completamente, entonces se paró esperando a que ella se acomodara a su tamaño. Ella se sorprendió, eso nunca lo había echo y los primeros empujes siempre había sentido una pizca de dolor entremezclado con el placer. Entonces él se movió lentamente hacia afuera y volvió a empujar en ella igual de lento.

"Más rápido" lloriqueó ella ante tanta tortura. Él se rió y ella pensó que a continuar con la tortura cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido. Definitivamente era mejor dejarla acostumbrarse a su tamaño ya que ahora el dolor no le impedía sentir todo el placer que le daba la sensación de su pulso entre sus piernas, llenándola completamente.

Severus suplicó por que ella le pidiera más ya que no podía mantener mucho tiempo ese ritmo y se alegró cuando lo hizo, ya que comenzó a aporrear más rápido y más fuerte en ella. Ella comenzó a retorcerse y él empezó a sentir como sus paredes sorbían su miembro cada vez más, arrastrándolo al orgasmo con ella. Ambos gritaron cuando explotaron y de nuevo Severus se alegró de haber echado un encanto acallador ya que con semejantes gritos los hubieran oído hasta en Hogsmeade.

Severus le dio un casto beso en los labios y, para no aplastarla, se tumbó a su lado sacando su miembro semierecto de su interior. Ambos pasaron un rato callados intentando recuperar la respiración. Cuando lo hicieron fue Hermione la que primero habló.

"¿Siempre será así?" dijo ella volviendo su cuerpo hacia él y acariciando su pelo mojado. Él cerró los ojos ante la caricia y respondió.

"¿Cómo?"

"El sexo. A partir de ahora ¿será así?" dijo ella curiosamente.

"Bien, ya te dije que lo de hoy no ha sido sexo" hizo una pausa comprendiendo ahora la pregunta, abrió los ojos y la miró asustado "¿Quieres decir que no te ha gustado?

"¿Que no me ha gustado? Por las pelotas de Merlín, Severus! Ojalá tuviera algo para poder vivir esta noche una y otra vez" le dijo ella disgustada por su desconfianza. Él la miró sonriente, acercó su cara a la de ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

"No siempre será así, unas veces no tendremos tiempo y tendremos sexo duro en cualquier parte del castillo, otras veces vendré aquí y jugaremos y algunas otras si que te haré el amor" Dijo él con suficiencia y con una sonrisa maligna. De pronto se acordó de que no debería estas allí y saltó de la cama

"¿Qué pasa, Severus?"

"Albus" logró decir mientras buscaba su varita entre sus ropas. Ella le miró desconcertada. "Todos las noches después de la celebración del Dia de Navidad viene para que le haga un informe. Mierda, debe estar esperando allí desde hace tiempo" Al final la había encontrado y en un movimiento estaba vestido. Ella protestó.

"Jo, esta es nuestra ultima noche antes de que me vaya. Quería que te quedaras hasta mañana" dijo ella haciendo pucheros. Él se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara con las manos. _Oh mierda, de nuevo ese calor inundándome._

"Solo dime que me echarás de menos" silbó él con su sedosa voz.

"Pues claro que lo haré" dijo ella, entonces él se levantó y se dirigió hasta la chimenea "Te quiero" Él se paró en seco y se giró lentamente. Hermione se temió lo peor. Pero él se acercó a ella y volvió a cogerle la cara con ambas manos.

"Dilo otra vez" dijo él como si hubiera sido un sueño. Ella sonrió aliviada.

"Te quiero" Y de repente él se lanzó a sus labios desesperadamente y sus manos se descontrolaron vagando por sus cuerpo, ella gemía ante este impulso. Hermione sintió su dureza entre sus capas y molió contra ella haciendo que Severus gimiera. Pero este echo lo sacó de su deseo y se enderezó.

"Ay, por los dioses, Hermione, nunca me digas eso cuando vaya a irme" le dijo él jadeante, con una mirada lujuriosa y casi babeando al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Él miró hacia su propia entrepierna "Tendré que bajar esto o Albus creerá que me alegro de verlo"

"Yo podría ayudarte" dijo ella inocentemente. Severus gimió con frustración y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

"Creo que empeoraríamos las cosas, porque al rato yo querría pagarte con la misma moneda y sepultaría mi cara entre tus pliegues y degustaría tu dulce sabor hasta que gritaras mi nombre. Entonces mi entrepierna volvería ha estar bastante hinchada y para solucionarlo me sepultaría dentro de ti hasta que ambos estuviéramos saciados" dijo él sabiamente.

"¿Y a que esperamos?" dijo ella comenzando a desabotonar su pantalón. Pero él la paró y volvió a alejarse de ella.

"No hay tiempo, Albus me espera y se preocupará bastante si tardo más" dijo él intentando convencerse a él mismo. Se dio la vuelta y esta vez si desapareció entre fuegos verdes.

_Sí, Albus no esta preocupado ya, se preocupará bastante cuando vea su aspecto. Lleva una cara de haber echado el mejor polvo de su vida que estoy segura que no se le quitará en meses y además están las marcas que lleva en su cuello. _Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, lo había echo apropósito. ¿Y qué? Una vez él dijo que ella era suya, él también es suyo y ahora lo había marcado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus estaba quedándose dormido en la butaca de Severus cuando la habitación se inundó de verde y volvió su cabeza a la chimenea, donde por fin vio aparecer al mago serio y ceñudo al que esperaba. Pero ese no era el mago serio y ceñudo que esperaba, sino que su expresión era despejada y placentera. Cuando el mago encendió las luces, Albus se sobresaltó al ver las marcas de su cuello. Entonces sonrió, estaba claro de donde venía su chico.

"Siento haberte echo esperar" dijo él apurado. Albus centelleó sus ojos.

"No importa, seguro que lo que te haya retrasado a debido ser importante" dijo él sonriente. Entonces Albus se sobresaltó aún más, pese a que no lo expresaba, Severus había esbozado una sonrisa de las que llevan los adolescentes cuando los han pillados sus padres besando a su amiga.

"Sí, claro" Severus quitó rápidamente la sonrisa y volvió a poner su cara ceñuda "Vamos al grano, estoy cansado" Albus asintió, se había propuesto vigilarlo a partir de ahora. Los cuadros tendría trabajo de nuevo.

* * *

**NA**

Muajaja ya metí a Albus en esto...-


	12. Chapter 12

_Bueno pido publicamente perdon...y de nuevo PERDON!! por haber tardado tanto pero como decia la cancion de Sabina "Pero hoy las musas han pasado de mi. Andarán de vacaciones" Pero espero que me perdoneis mis niñas fieles - Os eché de menos jeje. Y os regalo un capi largo como recompensa a la larga espera._

_Y como siempre...respondo:_

_**-Kambrin Potter: **Bueno si te gustaria que Sevvy te hiciera eso no dudes que te va a encantar este capi - Si Albus va a acabar con un shock postraumatico severo jajaja..._

_**-Lady Asuky: **Sevvy romanticon...aish mas monoooo...xD Y Albus metiendo guerra xD. Te tuve en ascuas hasta mediados de mes...pero de agosto! K mala soy jajaj_

_-**RociRadcliffe: **Si viste? Ando romantica perdida xD sera amor? XD Bueno y Albus es evidente que no nacio ayer jajaja..._

_**-lunnaris: **Gracias, la verdad es q me trabaje el lemmon esta vez jaja. Espero q te guste este tb. Quien sabe que pasara con Dumby xD Y lo de los gemelos...aish espero q Hermy ya no tenga dependencia...despues de ese ultmo polvazo yo no la tendria xD_

_Va pongo lo de Pansyy xD Tampoco era para tanto mujer!_

_**-NellieLovet: **Espero que andes mejor jeje...no te saltes parrafos mujer! Ese es mi consejo xD Lee lo todo y veras como te acostumbras a leer mi fic xD_

_**-Karyn1: **jajaja tranquila no me enfada en realidad x las amenazas, me hicieron reir mucho. Si Sevvy resulto ser muy lindo y Albus muy metiche jajaj. A ver que pasa? XD_

_**-Topa Lupin Black: **jaja para este capi kiero una revi decente, sin frases sueltas sin sentido y palabras contraidas xDDD...jaja espero k ester mejor del dolor de cabeza!_

_**-dulceysnape: **jaja si lo mejor de la reconciliaciones es el polvo final xD Cuando un capi no ha estado al rojo vivo? XD Asias por los animos!_

_-**Wixi (Alias Dña Perfecta): **Dña perfecta no debe exigir tanto! Y conformarse con lo que lee...pero estará conforme con este capi seguro jaja_

_**-sel666: **jaja si albus metomentodo! XD_

_Bueno lo de port aventura tb fui el año pasado y si k ai buenos macizorros en aloha taiti - este año no fui alli pero mnte gracias por el consejo xDD_

_**-Neran: **jaja si la que se va a liar xD_

_Bueno estuve en madrid unas horas (de las 7am a las 9 am) y hacia fresquete a esa hora...normal dado las horas jaja._

_Espero que tengas a tu novio cerca despues de este capi...-_

_**-Ela Dakashi: **waw colombia!! Pues saludos a esos lares jeje._

_Sexo puro y duro en hogwarts? Lee lee jaja Albus morira cuando lo averigue xD_

_**-sindzero: **jaja si te vas y subo 2 capi jaja q poca consideración xD_

_Que poca vergüenza leyendo estas cosas en la uni...no mala! XD_

_**-DanySnape: **jaja si Albus da mucho juego al fic xD por eso lo meti_

_Bueno siento lo de tu novio...tu tranquila que cuando lo cojas lo dejas seco jaja_

_**-Meikoakizuki15: **jaja gracias! Bienvenida al fic ya tengo una depravada más que me lee xD_

_**-Cloe: **Oh claro que te eche de menos!! Esas revis completamente largas en las que casi me revuelco en el suelo de la risa son para echarlas de menos!! xD_

_No perviertas a tus primas que aun son jovenes y no saben de los placeres de la carne, que como bien sabe Sevvy son como las pipas xD por eso se fue xD_

_Nah que pena lo del novio...espero que ya si lo hayas dejao seco por lo menos unas 10 veces no? XD_

_Buena parte la de Albus xD_

_**-Abril: **Si muy lindo Sevvy y nah respira trankila que Albus sera tan bueno como su curiosidad le permita jaja._

_**-Draki-pooh: **jaja siento lo del castigo! Ah pero lo avisé xD! Ui haces cosas ilegales por mi culpa k maña me siento xD_

_Me gusta que te guste y si...es un fallo que reconozco ese del sexo en cada capi...I'm sorry pero soy una pervertida sin causa xD_

_**-Calypso92: **jaja no importa lo de las preguntas, ni lo de que no dejes revi...con que lo leas me basta! Jeje aunque mola recibir piropos jaja...gracias pero de veras que cree que tiene argumento?_

_-**Johys: **jajaja tuve que avisarle de todo lo que leeria...me encantaria ver la cara de Gabriel jaja cada dos por tres ponia en el chat algo como "waw" "increible" "se metio en su cuarto" xD No podia parar de leer jaja._

_Me gusta que te guste jeje...besos de parte de Mery y maldiciones de parte de Romac xD_

_Bueno un saludo a todas y muchos besos y sigan mandandome revis que las amo y...nada eso! Disfruten!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Albus estaba sentado en su despacho cuando una voz ronca carraspeó detrás suya. Se giró y vio una escena que se había estado repitiendo toda la semana a la misma hora. Sus ojos centellearon pero se apagaron cuando vio al mago negar con la cabeza como siempre que traía una mala noticia.

"¿Siempre me vas a traer malas noticias, Phineas?" dijo el anciano al cuadro del antiguo director. Phineas lo miró duramente.

"Es un Slytherin, Albus, no pretendas que no sea disimulado" le contestó Phineas con orgullo.

Albus suspiró frustrado. Llevaba toda una semana mandando a todos y cada uno de sus cuadros a que vigilasen a Severus, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en su actitud, en sus palabras, en sus destinos...sería informadas a Phineas y éste haría un informe al terminar el día. Albus estuvo contento de que el primer día su método de vigilar a Severus había ido a la perfección. La Srta Parkinson había descubierto delante de todos los de su casa el porqué de la pérdida de puntos, pero exagerándolo un poco.

"Yo llegué llorando a su despacho y el me consoló al principio como suele hacerlo con todas" había comenzado Pansy sentada en un sillón de su Sala Común rodeada de media casa Slytherin. "Pero de repente comenzó a acariciarme. Al principio fueron caricias normales pero entonces fue cuando noté su erección"

Las chicas de Slytherin soltaron un tremendo 'Aaah' y comenzaron a preguntarle el tamaño del miembro de su Jefe de Casa. Pansy, que en realidad había notado toda la longitud de Snape, dijo toda la verdad. Las chicas esta vez soltaron un 'Oooh', mientras que los chicos exclamaron cosas como 'Bah, exageraciones' o '¿Desde cuando los murciélagos están tan bien dotados?'. Draco por su parte se mantenía cayado. Pansy terminó de adornar su historia diciendo como ella le había rechazado y como él se había enfadado y le había quitado puntos.

Albus cuando se enteró de ésto se levantó de su asiento muy cabreado y dispuesto a despedir a Snape. Pero Phineas, que no había creído ni una palabra de Pansy, lo convenció a que esperara un poco a que él hiciera investigación. Y Snape se tuvo que sentir afortunado de que Phineas encontrara a Draco y Pansy en una calurosa discusión justo antes de montarse en el tren camino a casa. Cogió la discusión a la mitad, pero fue lo suficiente.

"No debiste hacerlo, si Dumbledore se enterara podría expulsarle" Le gritó Draco defendiendo a su padrino

"Ya te he dicho que no fui yo" dijo Pansy inocentemente. Draco se acercó amenazante a ella y la cogió de un brazo.

"Yo no soy como todos ellos, Pansy, yo sabía tu plan y me apuesto todo mi dinero en Gringott que la historia fue al revés. ¿Por qué contaste eso, Pansy?" le gruñó él.

"Nadie nunca me ha rechazado!" gritó Pansy con frustración.

"Ya te lo avisé, Pansy, él no es como cualquier hombre" dijo Draco más calmado

"Ya, pero tenía que optar por medidas drásticas! Mis notas en Pociones son muy bajas y mis padres me lo reprochan continuamente" dijo ella casi llorando

"Quizás deberías estudiar y dejar de intentar tirarte al profesor ¿no crees?" dijo Draco, pero ella no pudo responderle porque los demás alumnos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras camino al tren y ellos se les unieron. Pero para Phineas eso fue más que suficiente y también para Albus cuando se lo contó, que se sentó en su asiento y suspiró frustrado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mione! Mione!" gritó Severus con la voz estridente de Ginny. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando su pelo comenzó a tornarse rojo y su piel cetrina comenzó a llenarse de pecas, un rato después estaba terminando su orgasmo con Ginny encima.

_¿¿Con Ginny encima?? _Hermione abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró con cara a cara con Ginny que la zarandeaba de un lado para otro gritándole.

"Mione! Mione!" volvió a gritar la pelirroja, esta vez más contenta de que su amiga había abierto los ojos "Levanta...es Navidad!"

Hermione volvió a la tierra con esa frase y se levantó de un salto. _¡¡Los regalos!!_ Ginny salió corriendo contenta de que ya la había despertado y fue por las escaleras camino al salón. Hermione tras frotarse un poco los ojos para despertarse salió detrás de ella y llegó segundos después que la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas soltaron un tremendo 'Uoooh' al ver la cantidad de regalos que este año estaban bajo el viejo Árbol de Navidad. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a las cuatro tonterías que sus padres ponían para ella y que ella ponía para ellos, mientras que Ginny estaba acostumbrada a su familia enorme pero con pocos regalos. Pero este año era distinto, todos sus hermanos estaban allí y todos ellos tenía trabajos buenos y remunerados. Además estaban los regalos falsos de los gemelos Weasleys, que por el liquido asqueroso que cubría a cada persona que estaba en el salón, era de suponer que ya los habían abierto.

Ginny y Hermione se tiraron, literalmente, a abrir los suyos, y minutos después estaban cubiertas con el extraño líquido asqueroso. Ambas chicas a parte de estar asquerosamente cubiertas tenían un gran número de regalos a su lado. Grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, los jerseys de la Sra Weasley, conjuntos de ropa en el caso de Ginny y libros, muchos libros, en el caso de Hermione. Pero había un regalo que no cuadraba y que Ginny cogió esperando que fuera suyo pero suspiró pesadamente al ver el nombre de Hermione en él.

"Toma, Mione, este también es tuyo" le dijo la chica. Hermione la miró un poco sobresaltada, ya que no se esperaba más regalos, y lo cogió. Ambas chicas buscaron la etiqueta del que se lo enviaba, pero no había ninguna, asi que Hermione, tras unos hechizos para comprobar si no ocultaba nada malo, lo abrió.

Las chicas jadearon al ver su contenido, lo que atrajo a todo el que se encontraba en el salón que jadeó igualmente. Todos se quedaron sin habla al contemplar el regalo de Hermione. Fue Ron el que rompió el silencio primero.

"Mione! Es eso lo que yo creo que es?" dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Merlin! ¿Quien te ha podido regalar semejante regalo tan caro?" soltó el Sr Weasley

"Esta claro que un Weasley no" bromeó Fred mientras George asentía descaradamente.

"¿Y no tiene nota? Has comprobado que este libre de maldiciones? Podria ser de un mortífago resentido" dijo Harry demasiado exaltado.

"Vah, tonterías, será de un amante secreto" dijo Charley.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Severus. Sacó el pensadero de su envoltorio y de repente una nota se cayó. Hermione fue a cogerla pero una mano se interpuso y la cogió.

"Oh, veamos que dice" gritó Ron efusivo. "Me pediste algo para volver a revivir la pasada noche juntos una y otra vez. Esto es lo más parecido a tu deseo que he encontrado"

La habitación entera se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Hermione solo pensaba en él, en lo que decía la nota, en que menos mal que no estaba firmada y en el magnífico regalo que era. Ginny estaba feliz por su amiga y asombrada por el regalo que le había hecho Snape. Los gemelos simplemente sonreía con malicia, sus caramelos habían funcionado al fin y al cabo. Harry y Ron miraban boquiabiertos a su amiga. Los demás miraban la escena entre felices y cabreados. Fue primero Ron el que rompió el hielo de nuevo.

"Noche juntos?! De que noche habla esta nota Mione? Quien te ha escrito esto!?" chilló Ron. Hermione se volvió hacia él.

"Ron! Tu eres el que menos tienes que hablar! Oh quieres que cuente lo que paso la otra vez?" dijo Hermione amenazante. Ron se puso pálido y Molly lo miro severamente.

"Lo siento, Mione" musitó con un hilo de voz entregándole la nota.

"Mione...tienes novio?" dijo Harry cuidadosamente, no queria que le pasara lo mismo que a Ron, pese a que no sabía realmente lo que había pasado entre sus amigos. Hermione le miro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas pero nadie sabía si era por la pregunta de Harry o por la reacción anterior a Ron.

"Uh...eh...no, Harry, solo es un...amigo" _Amante, Hermione, la palabra correcta era amante._ Harry la miró con una de sus miradas de 'ya hablaremos' y asintió.

"Bueno sea quien sea espero que le hayas echo un buen regalo, Merlin sabe que te hará si ve que no le has dado uno" bromeo Fred.

Todos empezaron a reirse con la broma y pronto el asunto fue olvidado y cada cual comenzó a disfrutar de su regalo. Menos Ginny que observaba envidiosa el pensadero de Hermione. _Harry me regalará alguna vez uno de esos para revivir nuestras noches juntos? O Mione podría prestarme el suyo, o quizás yo debería 'cogerlo prestado' y ver lo que hay en él, seguro que me da ideas de como hacerlo con Harry._ Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y dio la vuelta para disfrutar de sus regalos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione suspiró. _Una semana sin él. Toda una semana y hace como si no existiera. Solo esa bienvenida y después nada. Ni una caricia, ni un beso...ni una mirada._

Comenzó a sacarse los pensamientos de la calurosa bienvenida que le había dado Severus y los puso dentro del pensadero, donde revolotearon un poco hasta convertirse en un remolino. Hermione dio un toque de varita y una imagen se fijó.

Sus siluetas se movía a la sombra de la luna llena mientras sus gemidos se confundían con los sonidos de la noche. Estaban en uno de los pasillos, cerca de la torre Gryffindor, varios cuadros miraban la escena. De repente Hermione se fijó en uno de ellos ¿era su imaginación o estaba Phineas Black en uno de ellos?

Hermione dio otro golpe con la varita y de nuevo la masa blanca giró como un remolino. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto a la biblioteca, una lectura ligera la distraería un poco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus bebió otro trago de su whisky de fuego y soltó un gemido de frustración mientras hacía como que escuchaba a Albus. Una semana, toda una semana llevaba Albus visitándolo a cada momento. Si no era por una cosa era por otra. Cada día tres cuartos de lo mismo, Albus se ponía a charlar de su vida mientras Severus desconectaba y hacía como que le escuchaba.

Luego Albus se callaría y le preguntaría a Severus por algún momento de su vida, éste respondería con la respuesta más corta posible intentando que todo se acabara pronto. Pero Albus siempre recordaría algún momento y comenzaría de nuevo el bucle. Hasta las tantas de la noche se quedarían charlando, o en el caso de Severus escuchando, demasiando tarde para ir a visitar a Hermione.

Él la visitó las primeras noches, aunque solo fuera para verla dormir, pero más de una noche le daba el alba contemplándola y llegaba rendido a sus clases. Entonces se obligó a no visitarla, pero alguna vez que otra caía e iba.

Severus volvió a suspirar ¿Cuándo se callaría? Hoy no era un buen día para hablar de ese tema, por Merlin! Nunca era un buen día para hablar de ese tema si no tenía cerca a Hermione. ¿Por qué no había venido hoy Albus con uno de esos temas tan aburridos que su vida de más de 100 años le había dado? ¿Por qué tenía que estar escuchando la vida sentimental o, mejor dicho, la vida sexual de Albus?

Severus al principio se mostró interesado y pudo comprobar que más de 100 años siendo un mago soltero dan para muchos escarceos. Pero fue cuando Albus mencionó el tema de Minerva o 'Minnie', como él la llamaba, cuando Severus volvió a su estado de desconexión.

"Y aunque no te lo puedas creer a mi edad aún lo puedo hacer" concluyó, por fin, el director. Severus se preparó, ya sabía lo que venía, y comenzó a buscar en su mente alguna historia corta de cualquier tema de su vida que mantuviera contento al viejo mago. "Y bien Severus ¿que hay de tu vida sentimental?"

Severus se puso rígido. Albus siempre le preguntaba de su vida en general y era él quien elegía el tema. Pero esta vez...El viejo director tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que le decía que algo estaba tramando. Severus intentó aparentar calma, pero el echo de que se hubiera puesto rígido no había pasado desapercibido al director.

"Albus, creo que sabes toda mi vida sentimental" dijo aparentando calma.

"En realidad, desde lo de Lily no sé nada...supongo que habrá pasado más" dijo Albus inocentemente.

"Ciertamente no" dijo Severus comenzando a irritarse.

"Oh vamos Severus! No hay ninguna jovencita que haya capturado tu corazón?" Los ojos de Albus centellearon al mencionar 'jovencita'. Snape se puso rígido ante esto. _Bien o Albus sabe más de lo que aparenta o ha sido casualidad._

"Albus te he dicho que no! ¿por qué insistes?" repuso Severus irritado. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, Severus, pero llevas mucho tiempo solo y un hombre tiene sus...necesidades" dijo Albus con las mejillas sonrosadas. Severus simplemente frunció el ceño.

"Sabes a la perfección como cubro mis necesidades" dijo recordandole al director la mayoría de veces que lo había visto saliendo del burdel. Las mejillas del director se colorearon un poco más.

"Uh...bueno yo solo quería saber si había algo nuevo" dijo inocentemente. Luego miró su relog. "Oh mira que horas son! Debo irme ya" Dijo mientras se levantaba y andaba hacia la chimenea. Severus lo miró sentado en la butaca mientras se iba entre fuegos verdes y rezó a los dioses para que no dijera las odiosas palabras.

"Hasta mañana, Severus" _¡mierda!_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny se escabulló por la sala común hasta los cuartos de prefecta de Hermione mientras ésta estaba en el baño. Entró y comenzó a buscar el objeto de su deseo. Cuando lo vio lo cogió y salió antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta del robo.

Corriendo se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, se sentó en su cama y desenvolvió el objeto que había envuelto en su capa. Alli estaba, el pensadero de Hermione con su brillo azulado. Ginny sonrió con satisfacción ya que si el brillo era azulado significaba que había pensamientos en él. Miró a todos los lados para comprobar si todas las chicas estaban dormidas y miró dudosa al pensadero. Harry le había dicho que no dolía pero... respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza hasta la superficie hasta tocarla con la nariz, como le había dicho su amigo.

De repente sintió como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, todo estaba oscuro y cuando iba a gritar pisó tierra firme. Pero más que tierra eran las lozas del castillo. Comenzó a escucharse un estruendoso ruido y al rato muchos alumnos cruzaban la puerta del vestíbulo. Ella buscó a conocidos y pronto Hermione se destacó del resto y comenzó a gritar.

"Los de primer año que me sigan" dijo haciendo gestos a los que veía, Ron se sumó a ella, los demás prefectos de las otras casas hicieron lo mismo. Los chicos de primer año comenzaron a ponerse detrás de su prefectos en fila. Cuando todos los alumnos despejaron el vestíbulo, Ginny incluso llegó a verse a ella _¡Ah!Que pelos!, _Hermione se puso detrás de la cola de chicos de primer año de Gryffindor con Ron delante y comenzaron a andar hacia la Sala Común. Ginny fue tras ellos.

Tras un rato todos llegaron al cuadro de la Sra Gorda. Ron dijo la contraseña y entró dentro, donde esperó a los alumnos. Cuando todos los alumnos había entrado, Hermione se iba a meter por el retrato cuando una sombra la atrapó y se la llevó a una esquina oscura. Ginny gritó sobresaltada. De repente la cabeza de Ron asomó por el agujero y miró hacia todos los lados.

"Mione?" dijo el pelirrojo extrañado.

"Dile que vas a la biblioteca" gruñó la voz de la sombras Hermione hizo caso.

"Voy a la biblioteca" dijo ella aparentando calma. Ginny miró la reacción de su hermano que se encogió de hombros y se metió por el retrato de nuevo. Ésta chilló exaltada _¡¿Como ha sido capaz de sobrevivir a una guerra?! _Entonces la pelirroja se adentró en las sombras donde estaba Hermione aún sujeta por la sombra. Ginny avanzó más y logró ver pero no podía distinguir quien era la sombra.

De repente una mano se deslizó a la cintura de Hermione y le dio bruscamente la vuelta, quedando su vientre aplastado entre la pared y la sombra. Ginny se acercó más y logró vislumbrar los rasgos de esa sombra y sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó una sedosa voz.

"Te he echado de menos" ronroneó la voz de Snape en el oído de Hermione. Ginny pudo ver como Hermione tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Snape comenzó a besar su cuello y aspiró profundamente su aroma. "He echado de menos tu olor". Comenzó a recorrer con solo un roce de sus labios la piel de Hermione, pasando desde su oreja hasta sus hombros, donde con un movimiento quitó la capa que ésta llevaba. "He echado de menos tu tacto" De repente Snape la cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas a la pared, cara a cara con él.

Ginny pudo ver por fin la cara de placer de su amiga, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria. Snape comenzó ha hacer un recorrido con su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta parar finalmente en su boca, dándole un beso apasionado y profundo.

"He echado de menos tu sabor" jadeó Snape cuando rompieron el beso. Hermione permanecía cayada, disfrutando, solo soltando pequeño gruñidos de placer. Snape por su parte había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa tras quitarle el jersey del uniforme. Después de desabrocharle la camisa rápidamente le quitó el sujetador y con una mano comenzó a magrear uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra recorría sus piernas y las acomodaba en su cintura.

La mano libre de Snape viajo hasta la falda de Hermione, que ahora se encontraba subida por la postura y jugueteó con el elástico de sus bragas antes de sumergir bruscamente su mano dentro de los pliegues de Hermione. Ante este contacto Hermione gritó.

"Aaah" dijo ella con una voz que le pareció erótica hasta a Ginny. A su espalda los cuadros dejaron de murmurar, pero eso a la pareja poco le importó, aunque no pasó desapercibido a Ginny que giró la cabeza y vio que todos los cuadros miraban a uno donde estaba...Phineas Black? Ginny se encogió de hombros y miró a la pareja.

"He echado de menos tu sonidos" dijo Snape refiriéndose al grito que acababa de soltar Hermione. Y comenzó a acariciarla bajo las bragas haciendo que Hermione le regalara sonidos cada vez más fuertes. De repente Snape alcanzó su varita y echó un hechizo silenciador, afortunadamente Ginny no fue afectada.

La pelirroja comenzó a ver como su amiga perdía el poco control que le quedaba y empezaba a convulsionar ante el inminente orgasmo. Snape, que también se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Hermione, había dejado de acariciar los pechos de ella con su otra mano que había bajado hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochaba rápidamente.

Ginny soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando, tras bajarse pantalon y boxer, el miembro de su profesor de Pociones saltó libre. _Oh Merlin! Definitivamente Mione no había exagerado con el tamaño...ni un centímetro! _A Ginny no le dio tiempo a seguir admirándolo cuando éste se sumergió en la profundidades de su amiga.

"Oh...tan...apretado" gimió Snape, a Ginny se le mojaron las bragas al escuchar la voz tan sexy de su profesor gimiendo. Pronto los gemidos de ambos llenaron el pasillo escasamente iluminado salvo por la luz de la luna que daba un tono más erótico a las siluetas de los amantes moviéndose al compás. Pronto un grito agudo de Hermione avisó del cercano orgasmo de ésta, Snape comenzó a empujar con más fuerza para sumarse a su orgasmo y pronto soltó un sonoro gemido cuando ambos culminaron juntos.

La pareja estuvo un rato en silencio intentando recobrar la respiración. Snape fue el primero que se movió y se comenzó a vestir rápidamente mirando de un lado para otro asustad. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.

"Despues de todo ¿ahora te preocupas por quién nos vea?" dijo ella divertida y comenzó a vestirse también. Snape la miró fastidiado y no dijo nada. Cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse Snape fue a levantar el hechizo silenciador cuando Hermione lo cogió por la cara y le plantó un suave beso. "Te quiero" le dijo ella.

Snape se puso rígido. Y comenzó a andar hacia ella, Hermione se quedó parada y con cara de asustada. Cogió su cara con las dos manos y comenzó a besarla con pasión e intensidad. Del impulso la espalda de Hermione de nuevo acabó en la pared. Snape se separó con cara de fastidiado y jadeante.

"Por qué siempre lo dices cuando me voy a ir si sabes como reacciono?" preguntó Snape un poco cabreado. Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

"Porque no quiero que te vayas"

Entonces Ginny comenzó a elevarse del pasillo y pronto la oscuridad la invadió. Un segundo despues estaba en su cuarto frente al pensadero de su amiga. Ginny suspiró, definitivamente tenía que robar de nuevo ese pensadero.

* * *

**NA:**_ Se lo dedico a todos mis niños/as del foro que han comenzado a leerme jaja...no me acosen para el proximo capi si? XD  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Buenas! Bien como siempre siento el retraso pero ya saben el calor, la playa, los examenes. Aviso que el proximo capi tardara bastante más porque ya empezare a estudiar para los examenes de septiembre y apenas tendre hueco. _

_Como siempre respondo:_

_-__**Rociradcliffe: **__Muchas gracias por la evaluacion dl capi xD. Si a Albus le funciona y sino para q stan las pociones de su niño Sevvy! XD Y bueno lo del burdel pues si cada uno con sus necesidades mujer. Muy bueno lo de ginny eh? Jaja es una pervertida_

_**-lunnaris: **__jaja si ginny cotilla, dumby puteando? Uhm mira no lo habia pensado XD grax por volver a leerla_

_**-NellieLovet: **__ jajaja sq esa frase fue graciosa...me alegro que no te saltaras nada, es un buen paso para aprender a leer mis fics XD_

_**-Ayra16: **__jaja me alegro que comentaras, fue un regalito por el cumple :D A Pansy la odio a muerte grr...y ginny y dumby si k daran juego si jeje_

_**-draki-pooh: **__gracias! Por q no? Cada hombre tienes sus necesidades y el pobre Sevvy es reacio a las relaciones xq no en un burdel? Jeje_

_**-Lady Azuky: **__jaja yo tb haria lo mismo q ginny xD...y que phineas! Es ver a Sevvy en todo su explendor! Como perderselo xD_

_-__**Wixi: **__aki esta dña perfecta y sus revis cortas! La proxima la kiero larga o no subo capi :P_

_**-Persona: **__waw te felicito! Porque leerte 12 capitulos en media hora es un logro! No por la rapidez sino porque...de verdad que no te diste ninguna ducha fria en medio? XD Grax por comentar._

_**-Sindzero: **__pues si ya lo sabia yo...pervertida! Jaja si q es erotico los sititos q se busca la pareja XD. _

_Mi musa volvio :D la muy asquerosa se habia quedado en mi sitio de vacaciones jeje, me lo pase muy bien gracias!_

_**-Akira Ryushin: **__ai Ryu sos un sol, che! Jaja No te digo más porque ya te lo digo todo por msn jeje. Mejorate y ya sabes, para lo que quieras aquí estoy. :D_

_**-Lady Graynson: **__Gracias por comentar pero he de decir que mi fic no tiene ni comparacion con "El caballero y la dama" eso si que es un fic que me hace llorar a moco tendido :'( _

_Si definitivamente las hay con suerte jeje_

_**-yass: **__jajaj que hiperactividad! Pues anda espero alegrarte con esta actualizacion :D_

_**-Tisha: **__Tish!! jaja que te pasaste al lado oscuro! XD Me alegro que lo leyeras y que te gustara no solo las escenas hot xD besitos ya nos leemos._

_**-Calypson92: **__me alegro que le veas el argumento jeje si que he leido alguno en los que tiene sexo porque si y punto. Yo no quise hacer uno de esos, aunque me salio con demasiado sexo xD, pero vamos en su titulo estaba implícito. XD_

_**-addiction4snape: **__jaja aun espero tus mensajes recordatorios xD Me alegro que te guste, la verdad esque al final voy a acabar creyendomelo y todo jeje...nahh yo no soy asi :D_

_**-Neran: **__jaja pues hay que estar mas atenta a mis actualizaciones, que luego me pedis q actualice pronto y no lo leeis aish...no eh no? Por cierto q tal con tu novio? Lo dejaste seco eh? XD_

_**-Danysnape: **__jaja me a gustado eso de 'pobre herms y encima no le pagan' xD que bueno es verdad! Jaja creo que te la pillare para algun fic jaja. Por cierto quien dice que albus sepa que es herm jeje._

_**-karyn1: **__jaja me gusto tu comentario, tan extenso y detallado. Si yo tb odio a Pansy ¬¬, lo de albus es un tema a tratar, de que el hombre es metiche y quiere saberlo todo pero parece que no tiene vida social el hombre xD._

_Espero que encuentres a tu severus...besitos de chocolate :D_

_**-Shemaine Snape: **__ey! Desaparecida! Jeje me alegro que vuelvas, no importa que faltes siempre que vuelvas. Anda vete a duchar con este tb xD_

_**-Virgini: **__bienvinida a este nuestro fic :D me alegro que te guste. Nos leemos._

_Bueno besitos a todas y sin más dilación os dejo con el capi :D_

**Capitulo 13**

"Bien se ha acabado el tiempo. Quiero las pociones en mi mesa tal y como están...Sr Weasley! No introduzca ese ingrediente o le suspenderé la poción sin ni siquiera verla" le dijo Snape a Ron amenazante, éste lo miro fastidiado y soltó el ingrediente fuera. Snape sonrió con satisfacción.

Hermione entregó su poción perfecta pese a que había estado toda la clase ausente. Había estado rondando al tema de hablar con él, pero todas y cada una de las formas que habían pasado por su mente habían sido eliminadas casi en el mismo instante en el que las desarrollaba. _Merlín! En estos momentos esos malditos caramelos hubieran servido...aunque quizás me lo hubiera tirado en esa mesa delante de todos y..._

"Mione?" la voz de Harry interrumpió sus lascivos pensamientos. Ella se giro y le dio una sonrisa. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, claro...espera que termine de recoger todo esto" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y viendo que no había recogido nada y que eran los únicos que quedaban. Ella sonrió interiormente y se acercó a Harry. "Oye por qué no os vais vosotros a mi me queda un rato aquí, luego os cojo"

Harry y Ron asintieron y salieron del aula cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Snape suspiró aliviado. _Por fin solo, durante una hora. _Su cabeza estaba mirando al ensayo que estaba corrigiendo, su pelo se caía a ambos lado de su cabeza como dos cortinas negras, cuando de repente el ruido de unos pasos retumbaron en la habitación. Él paró de corregir y alzó la cabeza. Su estómago dio una vuelta de 360 grados al ver a Hermione andando hacia él, lentamente, sensualmente.

"¿Qué quiere Srta Granger?" dijo intentando parar sus movimientos, que él sabía perfectamente que fin tenían. Ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado y se quitó la capa con un movimiento. Snape tragó fuerte mientras sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a responder a la chica. "Srta Granger ¿se puede saber para que está aquí?" dijo Snape con la voz más fría que podía salirle en esos momentos.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y continuó acercándose, esta vez se quitó el jersey lenta y tortuosamente, dejando entrever momentáneamente su vientre. Snape carraspeó y desvió la mirada de su objeto de deseo, se propuso no decirle nada ya que por lo visto se desvestía cada vez que abría la boca. Ella divertida continuó caminando hacia su mesa.

Snape de repente vio como unos pies se paraban delante suya y con miedo levantó la cabeza para ver a Hermione con una cara desafiante y vestida como aquella vez en clase, dejando poco a la imaginación. La entrepierna de Snape saltó de alegría al verla y Snape tragó fuerte de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

"Hermione..." logró decir Snape antes de sentir sus labios ardientes y carnosos magrear los suyos. Snape no pudo contener un gemido al notar su lengua húmeda tocar su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que éste concedió gustosamente. Merlin, había sido tanto tiempo sin saborear las profundidades de su dulce boca.

Hermione, animada, se sentó a horcajadas encima de Snape y éste no tardó en envolver sus manos en su cintura y comenzar a acariciar su espalada mientras el beso continuaba cada vez más y más pasional. De repente un golpe en la puerta los dejó paralizados a ambos.

"Severus, hijo ¿esta ahí?" se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Mierda" gruñó Snape mientras Hermione fastidiada se bajó de él no sin antes notar la erección de él. Ella sonrió mirándolo. Snape bajó la mirada hacia su miembro. "Oh genial!"

"¿Severus?" volvió a llamarlo el director.

"Un momento, Albus, estoy solucionando unos...problemas con la Srta Granger" contestó Snape mientras Hermione se reía por lo bajo "Deja de reírte, mujer descarada!" susurró Snape con una sonrisa.

"¿Mujer descarada? No pretenderías que me ibas a tener una semana a pan y agua y no iba ha haber consecuencias" dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

"Te lo explicaré todo esta noche, ahora coge tu ropa y vete, antes de que Albus se desespere y entre sin decir nada" dijo él fastidiado. Hermione obedeció y justo después de ponerse la capa el director entró.

"Bien veo que habéis terminado así que no interrumpo nada si entro ahora" dijo Dumbledore inocentemente. Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió de la clase. "¿Interrumpí algo importante?"

"No, para nada, Herm...la Srta Granger nunca se cansa de ser una insufrible sabelotodo en mi clase" dijo él con voz fría. _Hermione! Has estado apunto de llamarla Hermione! Bien, Severus, ahora reza para que no haya notado el desliz que has tenido. _Snape se fijó en sus ojos que no centellearon y suspiró aliviado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaque mate" gritó Ron mientras movía un peón cerca del rey "Harry y con un mísero peón! Vamos págame" dijo extendiéndole la mano al ojiverde. Harry lo miró fastidiado y le entregó un cromo de magos, Ron lo cogió triunfante.

"Una más. Todo o nada" dijo desafiante Harry. Ron bufó.

"Vamos amigo no quiero que pierdas todos tus cromos" dijo Ron con superioridad. Harry le contestó simplemente poniendo cada pieza en su lugar para comenzar de nuevo. Ginny suspiró con frustración, nunca cambiarían.

Los chicos estuvieron jugando sin mediar ninguna palabra hasta que Harry, como siempre, se quedó parado mirando como moviera la pieza que moviera Ron le comería una. Suspiró agobiado y usó una técnica que solía funcionarle con Ron: hablarle de Hermione.

"Oye y que piensas de lo de Mione?" dijo sin ningún rodeo, Ginny que en ese momento iba a bostezar de aburrimiento lo miró boquiabierta.

"Que es lo de Mione?" pregunto Ron haciéndose el desinteresado.

"Ya sabes lo que es...lo de su novio" dijo Harry sin ningún tacto. Ginny miraba a su hermano en busca de una reacción.

"Ella dijo que era su amigo" dijo Ron tranquilo.

"Si, pues me gustaría tener amigos que se gastaran tantos galeones en un pensadero!" contesto Harry metiendo el dedo en la llaga, Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido y de repente Ron dio un salto.

"Bien! Si! Hermione tiene novio! Pues ya esta! Que le vamos a hacer ¿buscarlo y pegarle?" dijo Ron alterado y movió una de las piezas sin ver lo que hacía. Harry sonrió satisfecho y Ginny bufó.

"Oh sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir?" dijo Harry entusiasmado, Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Miedo me das" soltó Ginny desconfiada.

"Cuenta" exigió Ron curioso, más calmado mientras se sentaba de nuevo y miraba a Harry espectante.

"Bueno he pensado que ya que Mione no nos cuenta nada de su...novio...podríamos averiguar algo nosotros" dijo Harry, Ron sonrió interesado y Ginny los miró aún más desconfiada.

"Sabes yo creo que es un prefecto y se cuela en su cuarto por la chimenea, es por eso que no lo vemos" dijo Ron, Harry negó.

"Cierran la chimenea de prefectos cuando llega la noche, solo abren la de los miembros del personal" contestó Harry, esta vez fue Ron el que bufó fastidiado.

"Bueno...a lo mejor usa la de la sala de profesores" respondió Ron, Harry asintió entusiasmado. "¿Y de que casa podría ser?"

"Ravenclaw, son inteligentes y sabemos que Mione busca eso de un chico, además se complementarían bien" dijo Harry razonablemente.

"O podría ser un Hufflepuff, son trabajadores, Mione es trabajadora también" dijo Ron triunfante por su agudeza.

"Y porqué no un Slytherin?" saltó Ginny. Los chico inmediatamente se echaron a reir.

"Por Merlín Ginny, no digas estupideces! Draco es el prefecto de Slytherin y ambos se odian!" dijo Ron ofendido.

"Ya pero no tiene por que ser el prefecto no?" dijo Ginny cabreada por la forma en la que la trataba su hermano, pero al rato se arrepintió de sus palabras porque los chicos la miraron como si fuera la fuente de los conocimientos.

"¿Qué sabes, Ginny?" comenzó el interrogatorio Ron

"Ehm...nada yo solo opinaba. Cualquier chico podría haberse colado en la sala de profesores y haber ido al cuarto de Mione ¿no?" dijo Ginny intentando salir del paso.

"También es verdad" concluyó sus pensamientos Harry.

"Bien y ahora que hacemos? Hay muchos alumnos en Hogwarts que podrían estar con Mione" dijo Ron fastidiado. Harry se quedó cayado. Ginny casi podía ver como sus neuronas chocaban unas con otra intentando pensar lo más rápido posible, a la cabeza de Harry poco le faltaba para echar humo.

"Ya esta! Tengo mi capa invisible así que nos podemos colar en el cuarto de Mione y ver quien aparece" dijo Harry triunfante. Ron sonrió radiante y asintió entusiasmado.

"Vale vayamos!" dijo levantándose.

"No! Espera, seguro que Mione se encontrara con él por la noche" dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. Ron le acompañó con esa sonrisa. Ginny se preparó para la guerra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pues yo creo que es de Gryffindor"

"No, nunca estaría con un Gryffindor"

"Pero...porque estaban entonces en la Torre Gryffindor?"

"Ah! No sé, Albus, por qué no dejas ya el tema!"

"Phinea" dijo el director volviéndose hacia el cuadro y mirándolo como si quisiera leer su mente. "Me ocultas algo verdad?"

"Albus siendo tan listo como eres, dime que no estas intentando legeremancia con un cuadro" dijo Phineas ironico, el director se ruborizó un poco. "Y no te oculto nada, a lo mejor es que quedaron en la torre para hacernos creer que es un Gryffindor" mintió el cuadro, Albus entrecerró los ojos y se acarició la barba.

"Si, podría ser...Severus es un chico listo y calculador" dijo pensativo. Phineas asintió desde su lienzo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Escuchas algo?" dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

"Shhh! Alohomora" susurró Harry, la puerta del cuarto de Hermione hizo un 'click' y se abrió. Los chicos entraron con cuidado. Fuero abriendo poquito a poco la puerta hasta que se encontraron de pleno con una habitación vacia.

"¿Donde esta Mione? Dijo que iba a estudiar en su cuarto no se..." de repente fue contado por Harry.

"Mira!" dijo el ojiverde señalando a la chimenea "El fuego es verde"

"Mierda! Demasiado tarde. Volveremos otro día" contesto el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione llegó entre fuegos verdes a un salón ya conocido. Y sonrió cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y vio como Severus salia del cuarto con solo el albornoz. No se fijó en ella ya que parecía inmerso en la lectura de un pergamino.

"Vaya ahora me arrepiento de no haber venido antes" dijo ella sensualmente. Severus inmediatamente levantó la vista y sonrió de lado.

"No deberías estar aqui" contestó él sin perder la sonrisa. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

"Bueno no debería hacer muchas cosas de las que hago" dijo ella sonriendo, ambos cuerpo andaban el uno hacia el otro, como si poseyeran un imán, atrayéndose.

"Ah si?" dijo él levantando una ceja "Cosas como qué?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se abalanzó a los labios de él, besándolos con ansia y con hambre. Ambas bocas parecían devorarse, luchando con sus lengua, mordiéndose. La pareja parecía luchar ya que sus manos se arañaban. Ambos tan necesitados, incapaces de controlar la pasión reprimida de esa ultima semana. Fue Severus el que se separó necesitado de aire, jadeante.

"Hermione" dijo acariciándole la mejilla "No deberías estar aquí, Albus está por llegar"

"Albus? El director? Como sabes eso?" dijo ella extrañada.

"Bueno...Albus viene todos los dias sobre esta hora y no se marcha hasta que me ve tan cansado que no tengo fuerzas para ir al cuarto de cualquier niña inocente" dijo él un poco fastidiado

"Ah, pues pasemos de los preliminares entonces y lleva a tu cuarto a esta niña inocente" dijo ella sonriendo con picardía. Él no dudó ningún instante y la cogió en brazos, entrando en su cuarto y soltándola en su cama. Él se quedó mirándola un largo rato, admirando su belleza, agradeciendo a su suerte.

"Vas a dejar de mirarme con cara de bobo o vas a esperar a que venga el director y nos vea?" dijo ella divertida por su expresión. Severus reapareció de lo que parecía un viaje astral y la miró extrañado. Hermione suspiró, se reincorporó y lo cogió de las solapas del albornoz tirándolo para la cama. Severus pareció despertar ya de verdad y atacó su boca hambriento.

Hermione falta de tiempo desató el cordón que sujetaba el albornoz de Severus y lo abrió dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de éste. Severus gimió al sentir el frío golpear su cuerpo pero inmediatamente terminó de quitarse la prenda y comenzó a desvestir a Hermione, comprendiendo por fin lo que ella quería.

Rápidamente ambos quedaron desnudos y gimieron casi al unísono cuando sus cuerpos ardientes se tocaron. Sus manos tocaban, acariciaban y arañaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante contrario. Mientras sus bocas se devoraban. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la voz ronca de Hermione sobresalió por encima de los gemidos.

"Severus, por favor, te necesito ya" ordenó ella.

"Si, ama" se burló él. Mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Ella abrió su boca para contestarle pero lo único que salió de ella fue un fuerte gemido al notar como su longitud se deslizaba dentro de ella. Severus, como tantas veces se quedó dentro de ella un rato hasta que ella comenzaba a moverse involuntariamente, pidiéndole más. Un segundo deseo que él le concedió.

Comenzó a empujar dentro de ella una y otra vez, profundamente, sacando sonidos estruendosos de la boca de la joven. Él sintió como pronto llegaría a su orgasmo, asi que llevó una mano al clítoris de ésta y comenzó a estimularla.

"Oh vente para mi preciosa" gimió Severus apunto de explotar.

A Hermione que amaba la voz susurrante de él solo le falto eso para acompañar a su amado en su orgasmo estruendosamente. Ambos temblaron a conjunto, sus corazones latían sin parar y sus respiraciones eran excitadas, jadeantes, pero los que más les unía era la mirada de felicidad que ambos tenían. Pero el momento mágico fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de Severus, seguido por una voz demasiado familiar.

"Severus estas ahi? Ya he llegado y he traido las cartas, he aprendido nuevos trucos de magia muggle" se escuchó la voz feliz del director.


	14. Chapter 14

_Holaa!_

_Si muchimas disculpas por mi tardanza, pero el comienzo de la universidad, la mudanza al piso y adaptarme me ha resultado mas dificil de lo que creia. Pido perdon pero mi tiempo se a reducido bastante estas semanas. Sin demasiado tiempo para contestaros uno a uno doy la gracias a:_

_Rasaabe, karyn1, Shemaine Snape, RociRadclife, Melyy (me encanto tu comennt, tomo nota), lunnaris, Ryu (L), Lady Azuky, NellieLovet, draki-pooh, DanySnape, Tish xD, Neran, MODESTY-4ever, MariSeverus (waw lo leist por tlf O.O), Lady Grayson_ _(que me encanta tu fic eres genial), M.J. Minako, Wixi wixi wixi, VIVI ANN, Jo xD, yalisnape5, eydren SNAPE 1, Calypso92, Balck Angel, Caramelitolujurioso (Juanmita Tk), Smaris, Meikoakizuki15._

_Respondo a algunas preguntas:_

_-Calipso92, no sé cuantos capi me quedarán pero no más de un par._

_-En cuanto a mi flog de Hermy y Sevvys si que me lo cerraro :( y no vi los videos que me mandaste eydren. No creo que vuelva ha abrir uno pero si eso me los mandas como un reviews._

_Bueno y sin más dilación os dejo con el capi, que ciertamente no me agrada como quedo. Muchisimas gracias por esperar tanto. OKM!_

**Capitulo 14**

"Severus estas ahí? Ya he llegado y he traído las cartas, he aprendido nuevos trucos de magia muggle" se escuchó la voz feliz del director. Severus gruñó de nuevo y fue a quitarse de entre las piernas de Hermione cuando esta se aferró con sus piernas a él.

"No contestes" susurró ella en su oído, comenzó a besar y lamer toda esta parte de él. Severus gimió e inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

"Hermione...para por favor" dijo entre gemidos, ya que ella había comenzado a rozar su cadera con la suya haciendo que comenzara de nuevo a ponerse dura. Hermione paró de moverse y lo miró inocente.

"Vale...¿y como se supone que voy a salir de aquí sin que el director se dé cuenta?" la tranquilidad de su voz contrastaba con el nerviosismo de Severus que se había quitado de entre sus piernas y caminaba desnudo de un lado para otro de la habitación. Se paró y la miró.

"¿Sabes desilusionarte?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Severus me ofendes con esa pregunta" dijo ella falsamente ofendida. Él sonrió.

"Bien pues desilusiónate y sal cuidadosamente por la puerta. Yo intentaré que Albus se siente de espaldas a la puerta así te será más fácil" Ella asintió con una sonrisa "¿Que ves de divertido a esto?"

"Tu reacción, parece que te va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento" dijo ella divertida.

"Ah y te parece divertido que me de un infarto?" dijo el cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"No...me parece divertido verte perder tu amado control" dijo ella sonriendo con suficiencia. Severus se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

"Parece que la buena y linda Gryffindor nunca parará de sorprenderme con sus técnicas Slytherins" susurró él rozando sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que instantáneamente ésta los entreabriera deseosa de volver a saborear sus labios, pero Severus se separó de ella sonriendo con satisfacción. "Voy a atender a Albus antes de que se desespere" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Mm...Severus?" dijo ella aguantándose la risa, este se giró y la miró extrañado "No creo que al director le ilusione tanto como a mi que lo saludes desnudo" dijo con tono divertido. Severus se miró y maldijo por lo bajo. Se acercó a sus ropas y rebuscó entre ellas su varita. Una vez encontrada con un movimiento estaba vestido. La miró con el ceño fruncido y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry abrió los ojos y de inmediato los cerró sintiéndose cegado por la luz de su mesa de noche. Despegó la cabeza del libro de adivinación y miró a su alrededor aún algo desconcertado**. **Restregó sus ojos observando que su pelirrojo amigo no estaba y frunció en entrecejo.

"Ron?" preguntó con voz adormilada. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que había estado con él allí, estudiando, habían tomado cerveza de mantequilla y de repente ya no recordaba nada. Harry se levantó, las piernas le temblaron un poco al andar pero siguió.

Bajando las escaleras llegó a la desierta Sala Común, desierta salvo por un brillante pelo rojizo que sobresalía por uno de los sillones de cara a la chimenea. Se acercó un poco más.

"Ron?" repitió Harry. El pelo rojizo se volvió y sonrió. A Harry se le secó la boca de repente. "Uh...Hola, Ginny"

"Hola Harry" dijo ella con las mejillas un tanto coloreadas. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, miró a su alrededor y beso su boca rápidamente. Ambos se enrojecieron violentamente.

"Uh...Has visto a Ron?" dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No, no vi al tonto de mi hermano por aquí...y eso que llevo tiempo estudiando en la Sala Común" Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló a una mesa llena de pergaminos y libros. Harry bufó.

"Bueno si lo ves dile que estoy en el cuarto" Se acercó a ella y le dio un tímido, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras.

"Harry!" gritó Ginny antes de que desapareciera por el hueco de las escaleras. Harry se giró y la miró interrogante. "Una cosa..." Ginny se revolvió las manos, nerviosa. "Si...si yo te ofreciera unos caramelos algún día...uh...tu te los comerías?" Tartamudeó Ginny, Harry la miro sin comprender.

"Uhm...Sí, supongo que sí ¿por qué preguntas eso?" dijo él desconcertado.

"Bueno...yo...me van a traer unos caramelos de Hogsmeade y quisiera compartirlos contigo" dijo ella amorosamente. Harry sonrió tontamente.

"Eso seria genial, Ginny" dijo Harry, Ginny se limitó a sonreír hasta que el ojiverde desapareció por las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando Ginny soltó un aliento que no sabía que sostenía hasta ahora. Se desplomó en el sillón.

"Animo, Ginevra, solo queda un día y tendrás esos caramelos" dijo ella antes de continuar trabajando.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mira y entonces la carta se eleva sola" dijo el director con la ilusión de un niño mientras Severus miraba aburrido como, efectivamente, de la baraja de cartas muggles comenzaba a subir la carta que él había elegido. Suspiró y abrió la boca dispuesto a echar por tierra otro nuevo estúpido truco de 'magia' muggle cuando un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Severus se movió nervioso en su asiento.

"Es genial ese truco, Albus" fue lo único que pudo decir para poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Su cerebro no estaba ahora para pensar en qué habían hecho esta vez los muggle para conseguir que una carta se eleve sola. Su cerebro analizaba cada aroma del cuarto intuyendo donde se encontraba ella.

Sus años de Maestro de Pociones le permitieron deducir que Hermione se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. Casi se le escapó un gemido al descubrir el otro olor que inundaba la habitación y que parecía desprender no solo ella, sino él también. Sexo.

"Vaya, Severus, es el primer truco que parece impresionarte" Dumbledore miró su cara aburrida y sin expresión y alzó una ceja "Bueno o eso o estas cansado de cartas ¡Pero no te preocupes!" dijo el director radiante y acto seguido extrajo unos aros de metal de su maletín "He aprendido otros trucos muggles con estos aros ¡Mira!"

Severus miraba sin expresión al director mientras éste movía los aros rápidamente para después con un certero movimiento los unió. Severus suspiró cuando de un vistazo vio guardar la varita del mago más viejo y de nuevo iba a soltar por su boca una sarta de críticas cuando la habitación se volvió verde esmeralda. Severus cerró la boca y miró hacia la chimenea, donde ahora lucía un hermoso fuego verde que se fue consumiendo poco a poco.

El director se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea, mientras Severus lo miraba con expresión tranquila pero apunto de tener un infarto interiormente. Dumbledore levantó la cabeza hacia él y le mostró algo que colgaba de su mano. Severus jadeó de asombro y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

"Hay algo que debas explicarme, Severus?" dijo el director con una corbata de colores dorados y rojos colgando de su mano. Severus inmediatamente cambió su cara, su cerebro ya había concebido un nueva idea, bufó y frunció el ceño.

"Pero qué...?" Se levantó y caminó hacia el director arrebatándole la corbata de las manos, buscó entre las telas y encontró, para su desgracia, unas iniciales bordadas 'H.G.'. Alzó la cabeza comprobando que Albus también las había visto así que suspiró dramáticamente y tiró la corbata al suelo. Caminó hacia el sillón y se desplomó en él. Albus se acercó y lo miró preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa Severus?" Severus alzó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión cansada.

"Estoy harto de esa mocosa sabelotodo" gruñó "Yo tengo un límite, pero esto se ha convertido en acoso"

"No comprendo...¿Hablas de la Srta. Granger?" dijo el director extrañado. Severus bufó.

"Y de quien si no?" Severus suspiró dramáticamente de nuevo "Solo porque no le pongo las notas altas sin siquiera mirar su trabajo como los demás profesores cree que puede venir aquí y exigirme que le cambie las calificaciones" mintió con gran facilidad. Albus lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Hablamos de la misma Hermione Granger?" dijo con asombro. Severus se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada. El director suspiró. "Bueno, debe ser el agobio del último año...pero eso no explica nada, lo sé Severus" añadió al ver que éste abría la boca para protestar.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" dijo Snape incapaz de no decir nada. Albus se encogió de hombros y se acarició la barba, pensativo. Al rato alzó la cabeza, Severus lo miró divertido parecía que una bombilla brillara encima de su cabeza.

"Podríamos cerrarle la red flu" dijo finalmente el director, la sonrisa de Severus se cayó al instante.

"Pero...Y si hay alguna urgencia..." protestó Severus intentando negar que realmente era una buena idea.

"Que envíe una lechuza" dijo Albus con obviedad y lo miró extrañado "Pensé que te encantaría la idea"

"No...esta...bien...solo miraba los aspectos negativos, ya sabes lo perfeccionista que soy" contestó impotente. Albus sonrió con aceptación.

"Bien, entonces voy a comunicárselo con una lechuza" dijo caminando hacia la chimenea.

"No!" gritó de repente Severus, Albus se giró con un poco de polvo flu en la mano "Me gustaría hacerlo a mi" dijo sonriendo con satisfacción, Albus sonrió abiertamente.

"Como te gusta hacer sufrir a los Gryffindors" dijo soltando de nuevo el polvo en la maceta. Severus se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio comenzando a escribir la carta ante la atenta mirada de Albus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione respiró aliviada cuando se quitó el hechizo de desilusión entre las paredes seguras de su habitación, pero el alivio le duro el poco tiempo en el que escuchó una estridente voz que provenía de la puerta.

"¿De donde vienes?" preguntó. Hermione se giró y abrió los ojos sobresaltada al ver a su pelirrojo amigo mirándola inquisitoriamente con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta sobre un hombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella molesta. Ron frunció el ceño.

"Esa no es respuesta para mi pregunta ¿que ocultas, Hermione?" dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia ella teatralmente, Hermione suspiró y se sentó en su cama.

"Ronald, no tengo porqué explicarte todo lo que hago" dijo ella duramente, Ron continuaba caminando hacia ella.

"¡Claro que si!" dijo él como si fuera evidente. Ella volvió a suspirar frustrada mientras él continuaba acercandose.

"Y eso ¿por que? Ron asume que no soy tu novia y si sigues así me perderás como amiga" le advirtió ella, Ron se paró en seco y la miró dolido.

"Yo solo me preocupo por ti" dijo con voz infantil.

"¡Pues deja de hacerlo! Ya soy mayor para hacerlo sola" Su voz continuaba molesta.

"Claro! Ahora te protege tu magnifico novio nuevo ¿no?" dijo Ron encarándola.

"¡Pues no! Mi magnifico novio es lo suficientemente maduro como para darme libertad para que aprenda de mis errores" dijo ella levantándose, sin dejarse intimidar por él.

"¿Me estas llamando inmaduro?" dijo con voz dolida, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Siéntete aludido si quieres" respondió ella duramente. A Ron le llamearon las fosas nasales y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Antes de salir de su cuarto se giró dramáticamente y la miró con dureza.

"Te dejaré que aprendas de tus errores y me quedaré esperando porque estoy completamente seguro que acabarás llorando en mi hombro" dijo con superioridad y antes de que ella pudiera responder salió de allí dejándola sola.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente y se derrumbó en su cama ¿Por qué ser todo tan complicado? _Hermione tu te has buscado esto, ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de un profesor? Merjor dicho ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de Snape?_ Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar de tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo un golpe en la ventana se lo impidió. Ella alzó la vista y miró asombrada un hermoso pájaro que golpeaba la ventana.

Se fijó en él, parecía un cuervo pero en su plumaje destacaban las alas de color azulado con un cuerpo de plumas leonadas, la cola más larga que su cuerpo y su cabeza completamente negra como un capirote. Hermione se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando al frío invernal entrar junto al extraño pájaro. Estilosamente el pájaro se posó en la cama haciéndole recordar a alguien conocido. Pareció evaluarla con la mirada e incluso parecía mirarla con superioridad.

Hermione se acercó a él extrañada y el ave extendió la pata donde agarraba la carta. Una vez que ella se la quitó el pájaro voló inmediatamente sin darle tiempo siquiera a intentar darle algo de comer. Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta con sumo cuidado. Con el simple vistazo de la caligrafía de su autor supo de quien era el ave y comprendió su comportamiento.

_Srta Granger_

_Siento comunicarle que debido a su mal uso dela red flu, ésta sera cerrada hasta fin de término o hasta que el director crea conveniente._

_Prof. Severus Snape_

Hermione leyó y releyó la excesivamente corta misiva, asombrada por su contenido y por la frialdad de su autor. Una enorme cantidad de preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza produciéndole un gigantesco dolor de cabeza, pero un grajeo a su espalda le impidió buscar la respuesta a alguna de ellas. Por segunda vez se giró hacia la ventana que aún continuaba abierta y miró con sorpresa a aquel ave tan extraña posada con tranquilidad en el marco de la ventana.

El ave entró una vez que se sintió atendida y se posó con estilo en su mesa de noche. Hermione sonrió al notar lo tanto que le recordaba ese estilo de entrar. _De tal palo, tal astilla. _Por segunda vez cogió la carta de la pata extendida del ave.

_Hermione,_

_Siento la frialdad de la carta anterior pero el director no apartaba la vista. Te explico, el porqué del cierra de tu red es debido a que Albus encontró tu corbata en mi chimenea y tuve que inventar algo rápido que no salió tan bien como planeé._

_Me temo que nuestros encuentros se van a reducir debido a esto pero te escribiré a menudo y puedes contestar con _Free_ que, como sé que te lo estarás preguntando, es un rabilargo autóctono del Norte de España. Puedes usarlo para responder ahora si quieres, sino dile que se vaya, no pedirá comida._

_Siento esto._

_Atte. Severus_

Hermione sonrió pese a la situación, ya que se habia temido lo peor con su otra carta. Miró su chimenea ahora inutil y se encogio de hombros, eso iba a ser una prueba para su relación y ambos lo sabian.

_Free_ grajó impacientemente y ella se giró mirandolo. "Tranquilo que debo responder antes" Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó alguna de las chucherias para lechuzas que le daba a Hedwing. Se acercó y se la ofreció a _Free, _que la miró extrañado.

"Es para ti, come" dijo ella amblemente, el ave casi pareció levantar una ceja con socarronería, se acercó a la chuchería y la picoteó un poco, provandola. Grajeó encantado y la cogió en el pico y se dio la vuelta, comiendo de espaldas a ella. Hermione sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio para escribir su respuesta. _Free_ una vez terminó de comer grajeó de nuevo con impaciencia antes de que Hermione termianra su carta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solo el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino rompía el silencio perfecto de la habitación. Severus suspiró, en pocos minutos aquello sería un hervidero de conversaciones y gritos de los alumnos volviendo de Hogsmeade. Se levantó de su escritorio y salió, debía registrar a los alumnos ya que la pierna de Filch daba problemas de nuevo.

Llegó aún cuando el silencio reinaba en el lugar, tembló debido al frío y se cerró el abrigo. A los pocos minutos un ruidito que había comenzado a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte se convirtió en un estruendo al llegar todos los alumnos al castillo. Todos parecían felices, algunos con más o menos hipotermia pero sonreían igualmente. Casi al instante la reconoció junto a sus amigos, parecía como si desprendiera una luz que la hiciera destacar entre todos, y fue él quien sonrió esta vez.

"¿Feliz por hacernos sufrir, profesor?" dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Severus miró al ya no tan pequeño Malfoy con una ceja levantada y sonrió de lado.

"Sabe que sí, Sr Malfoy" dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Severus había descubierto la primera vez que hizo este trabajo que quizás Filch debía de cobrar más, porque pasarle un detector de objetos prohibidos a más de 200 estudiantes que se movían e intentaban ocultar objetos o pasar sin que él los examinara mientras soportaba una nevada, no era realmente fácil.

Y menos fácil era cuando te tocaba disimular al pasarle el detector a tu novia oculta, a la cual llevas sin tocar desde hace semanar. Eso te hace sudar a pesar del frio y suspirar aliviado cuando ves como se va y compruebas que solo te queda un mocoso Gryffindor de tercero esperando demasiado temeroso a que lo examinaras.

Severus deseando irse le pasó rápidamente el detector y le dejó pasar, el chico salió tan corriendo que varios objetos se le cayeron de los bolsillos. Severus suspiró y se acercó a él, observando que el chico lo miraba aterrorizado y guardaba rápidamente los objetos. Se paró delante de él.

"Hay veces que me pregunto porqué Gryffindor es una casa tan valorada" dijo con burla. Al chico se le colorearon las mejillas que antes estaban pálidas por el frío. Severus lo miró duramente "¿Que hay en sus bolsillos, Sr Mawson?"

"Nada" respondió rápidamente. Severus bufó y se acercó a él mirándolo amezante.

"¿Que hay en sus bolsillos?" repitió con tono más duro y seco. El chico tembló no precisamente de frío y obedeció enseñandole en ambas manos el contenido de sus bolsillos.

Severus miró sus manos. Grageas, ranas de chocolate sin abrir, cromos, algunos objetos de broma de zonko, orejas extensibles y un par de caramelos con forma de estrella. Severus alzó una ceja al no reconocerlos.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó señalandolos. El chico volvió a temblar.

"Caramelos" respondió entrecortadamente. Severus suspiró.

"Conozco cada caramelo que se vende en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon, pero no era consciente de la existencia de estos por lo que puedo sospechar que han sido comprado en el Callejón Knocturn" dijo sabiendo el efecto que tendría en el alumno sus ultimas palabras.

"No! Son de Sortilegios Weasleys pero solo los venden para mayores porque..." el chico calló.

"Sr Mawson, continúe o su castigo será peor" dijo impaciente.

"Porque son caramelos de lujuria" terminó el chico. Severus se paralizó en ese instante y se quedó mirando al infinito durante un rato mientras el chico lo miraba temeroso por su castigo. Severus sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo miró.

"Démelos"


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola! Si, soy yo...de nuevo! Estoy viva xD_

_Como siempre siento mucho tardar tanto en publicar pero mi tiempo se ha visto reducido a 5 horas libres al dia en las que normalmente duermo xD._

_Igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que pacientemente esperan a que cuelgue capitulo, lo agradezco de corazon, de veras._

_Lo dicho, sin tiempo para responderos a tods como me gusta a mi, uno por uno, me conformo con daros las gracias a: SMaris (trankila Gin tndra diversion), cloe (a ti si q t respondo a parte), RociRadcliffe (viva Sortilegios jaja la que han liado), Lady Azuky (piensa mal...), jos Black (pense q abandonaste), eydren snape (vi el video, es precioso, toma mi mail __maromac arroba hotmail) punto com ), little-angel77 (q bien verte de nuevo), SAM-SOOM (jaja te imagina q hubiera aparecido?), sindzero (siento tardar d veras :S), MariSeverus (x cel? Waw q tecnologia jaja), HANNIA (waw cuantas duxas t pegaste antes d terminarlo? xD), Black Angel (veo q nos gustan las misma ideas jeje...me pasare a leerte cuando pueda si?), Calypso92 (gracias a ti :D), Namy Malfoy (lee, lee), Liade Snape deBlack (bienvenida al fic q causa la sequia), Ryu (si me di cuenta, al final m va a gustar y todo lo q escribo), yalisnape5 (no albus no sospecha de Hems), addiction4snape (gracias de veras), lucy (vas con suerte xq recien lo leiste asi q aki tienes pronto para ti pero no para todo._

_Y porque se te mereces por ese pedazo de revi que me has dejado te contesto solita __**Cloe, **__vayamos por parte:_

_-Como castigo no te mando a Sev xq eso seria un premio_

_-Las tias son peores q las madres creeme_

_-Amo a tu novio jajaj_

_-Jaja si nos la mata, quien fuera ella con Sev y esos caramelitos_

_-Si, Sev sabia lo de los caramelos_

_-Siento q tenga que acabarse pero no soy de hacer fic milenarios._

_Ahora si, me despido y os dejo que leais a gusto. Os Kero muxo! :D_

**Capítulo 15**

Severus leía y releía la carta pulcramente escrita que tenía delante suya mientras se concentraba por bajar la erección que ocultaban sus pantalones, cosa casi imposible ya que las cartas de Hermione había comenzado a ser cada vez más y más eróticas. Uno se asombraba de la cantidad de imaginación de la chica. A parte estaban esos malditos caramelos que descansaban en su mesa de noche y parecían llamarle para que los probara, solo un poco. Todo eso junto con llevar sin sexo tres semanas, hacía que Severus luciera unas hermosas ojeras ennegrecidas bajo los ojos.

Terminó de leer la carta con su entrepierna palpitando y gimió frustrado, declarando imposible bajarla sin pensar en ella, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió bajo el chorro de agua congelada. Silbó al sentir al agua tan fría en su piel pero comprobó con alivio que su erección bajaba progresivamente.

Salió, con el albornoz puesto, al salón y como si lo hubiera adivinado, cosa que no descartaba, en su chimenea de repente apareció un fuego verde del que salió tranquilamente su peor pesadilla.

"¡Severus!" dijo alegremente.

"Albus" murmuró sin ocultar su molestia, pero Albus pareció no notarlo ya que su radiante sonrisa no vaciló ni un poco.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo el viejo director abrazándolo de repente, Severus se quedó rígido y asombrado, ni siquiera él se había acordado de su propio cumpleaños.

"Uh...gracias" dijo notándose el agradecimiento en su voz. Albus se separó de él y lo miró sonriente. De un bolsillo oculto de su túnica estrellada sacó un paquete mediano envuelto con colores chillones. "No deberías haberte molestado" dijo un tanto avergonzado, nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a que Albus siempre le regalara algo en su cumpleaños.

"Oh vamos! Lo hago todos los años, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado" dijo él haciendo un gesto para que cogiera el paquete de sus manos. Severus vaciló un poco antes de cogerlo y comenzar a abrirlo. Sabía de antemano que iba a ser ya que Albus siempre le regalaba lo mismo, y en efecto, una vez abierto se encontró con dos pares de calcetines de llamativos colores. Sin embargo éstos, que normalmente tenía estrellas, estaban decorados con corazones rojos en un par y cupidos rosados en otro.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Severus con la ceja alzada, interrogante. Los ojos del viejo centellearon de repente. Severus al notar esto frunció el ceño.

"Ya sabes que siempre te regalo lo mismo" dijo sonriendo con inocencia "Bueno debo irme, mis deberes me llaman"

"Gracias" repitió Severus, el director le sonrió.

"Deberías dormir más, esas ojeras no perecen muy sanas" dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea e inmediatamente los calcetines amarillos con cupidos rosados desaparecieron de sus manos y se ajustaron a sus pies. Severus suspiró, había rezado porque por esta vez los calcetines no hicieran eso ya que no se los podría quitar hasta que ellos pensaran que ya habían sido bien estrenados.

"Odio los calcetines mágicos"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny había salido antes de las clases de Adivinación por un supuesto problema con su visión interior y había corrido hasta el aula de Encantamientos donde tras pocos minutos de espera comenzaron a salir los alumnos de tercero de Gryffindor. En poco segundos distinguió el pelo azulado, que destacaba entre todos, del pequeño Mawson. Bruscamente lo cogió por la túnica y lo metió en un pasillo desierto. Sonrió el ver cómo el pelo del chico se volvía blanco del susto y volvía a su calor al comprobar quien era su secuestrador.

"Uh...Hola Ginny" dijo tímidamente.

"¿Dónde están, Mawson?" preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

"Eh...No sé de que me hablas" tartamudeó el chico retorciéndose las manos, nervioso.

"Sé que tu hermano te los dio ¿donde están? Y no mientas, Mawson" le amenazó ella cogiéndole por la túnica.

"Uh....yo... lo siento...pero...Snapemelosquitó" murmuró rápidamente bajando la cabeza. Ginny lo soltó de repente y lo miró aterrorizada.

"¿Cómo?" su voz tenia un toque de miedo, Mawson alzó la cabeza y la miró apenado.

"Yo....lo siento, pero al llegar de Hogsmeade...él los descubrió" respondió él obviando el detalle de su torpe descubrimiento "Pero no le dije de quien eran" añadió.

"Oh...bueno...eh...puedes irte, gracias" Él chico salió corriendo por si acaso volvía a cambiar de humor la chica Weasley y la dejó sola pensativa en aquel solitario pasillo. Definitivamente Hermione lo iba a pasar bien mientras ella de nuevo se quedaba sin disfrutar de Harry, otra vez.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus miraba como sus alumnos preparaban torpemente su poción mientras jugueteaba con un caramelo dentro del bolsillo de su túnica negra, el otro se disolvía finalmente dentro de su boca. Al final había caído en la tentación de esos malditos caramelos, por ahora no se arrepentían ya que tenían un sabor realmente agradables y parecían no tener efecto alguno en él. Sonrió con satisfacción, él no era tan débil como Hermione.

La hora pasó tranquilamente con una imperceptible subida de temperatura en el cuerpo de Severus, apenas notoria. Cinco horas después se sentó en el comedor realmente acalorado, se había quitado la capa en su laboratorio y aún continuaba con calor. Madame Pomfrey lo miró preocupada por sus sudores.

"Severus ¿te encuentra bien?" preguntó, él la miró algo desconcertado.

"Si, solo un poco de calor...he estado trabajando en el laboratorio" explicó él, ciertamente deseaba que ese fuera el motivo.

Comenzó a comer tranquilo en su silla mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa Gryffindor, pero ella aún no había llegado. De repente su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta y todo pasó rápidamente. Su estómago pareció dar un vuelco y su entrepierna palpitó al verla entrar, su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a hincharse cada vez más.

Bruscamente se levantó de un salto ante la atenta mirada de toda la mesa y salió disparado del comedor por la puerta trasera. Corrió o casi voló hasta sus cuartos esquivando estudiantes e ignorando las preguntas de Albus, al que se encontró de camino, dejándolo pasmando en medio de un pasillo.

Una vez dentro se dirigió rápidamente al baño y se desnudó con un movimiento de varita, sin dudarlo se metió nuevamente bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha. Gimoteó al sentir el agua en su piel y miró esperanzado su erección para ver su bajaba como esta mañana, sin embargo esta continuaba hinchada, no es su máximo esplendor pero de tal forma que parecía burlarse de él. Severus cerró el grifo.

"Malditos caramelos" murmuró.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione, pese a todo lo que pensaba todo el mundo, odiaba ir a clase por la tarde. Ella siempre agradecía tener horas libres para sumirse en sus libros, en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo ahora agradecía tenerlas ya que le permitían tener su cabeza ocupada con algo que no era Severus.

McGonagall explicaba 'El hermoso arte' de poderse convertir en animago por quinta clase consecutiva sin conseguir que ni siquiera Hermione se lograra transformar entera. Mcgonagall le aplaudió y felicitó cuando logró convertir su cabeza en la de una hermosa nutria negra. Sin embargo nadie más pudo hacer algo más, salvo Harry al que le salió una pequeña cornamenta que hizo que toda la clase se riera mientras éste se ponía completamente rojo.

McGonagall cortó el momento quitando la cornamenta de Harry y continuó explicando. Hermione tomaba apuntes como loca, despejando su mente. Con un sonido de la campana su ultima clase del día llego a su fin. Hermione continuó escribiendo un resumen de lo aprendido mientras la clase se iba despejando, Harry y Ron conociéndola se marcharon también. McGonagall sonrió al ver a su más aplicada alumna y salió dejándola con sus apuntes. Al rato ella se levantó, releyendo sus apuntes caminó hacia la puerta. De repente un cuerpo firme y duro hizo que sus papeles volaran por todos lados y ella cayera al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y alzó la vista para ver al dueño del cuerpo con el que había chocado. "Sev...¡Profesor!" se corrigió ella sin quitar la vista de cada detalle de él.

Severus parecía irradiar calor, calor que ella comenzaba a tener al verlo vestido solo con su camisa blanca ligeramente fuera del pantalón. Su pecho se movía rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración. Su cara tenía un rubor sonrosado debido al calor, su pelo estaba revuelto y enmarañado. Perlas de sudor bajaban por su frente, su cuello y su pecho parcialmente descubierto por algunos botones no abrochados de su camisa. Miró sus ojos que ardían sin llama, esos ojos negros que hoy parecían más profundos aún apenas se diferenciaba su pupila que parecía dilatada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su pantalón, que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

De repente un gemido de sorpresa salió de la boca de Hermione al sentir los labios de Severus devorando sin piedad su boca. Al instante sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo su cuerpo, se sentía acariciada por cada rincón como si Severus hubiera desarrollado tantas manos como un pulpo, abarcándolo todo. Mientras su boca le daba besos febriles, rápidos e intensos que la hacían gemir con cada roce de éstos, con cada baile de lenguas.

La fuerza de sus besos y caricias hacía que inconscientemente dieran pasos hacia atrás, buscando un punto de apoyo. Repentinamente sintió el borde de una mesa detrás suya y casi en ese mismo instante las manos ardientes de Severus dejaron su cuerpo por unos segundos para abrazar su cintura y subirla encima de la mesa. Hermione sintió como todo aquello la ponía realmente excitada y el echo de que estaban en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall la excitaba aún más...todo tan prohibido.

Severus notó su distracción y buscó sus labios con una necesidad que nunca había notado en él. Hermione notó como sus manos calientes se posaban en sus rodillas y separaban sus piernas para poder, luego, situarse entre ellas. Escuchó su gemido ronco cuando ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura y rozo intencionadamente su cadera contra su erección. _¡Merlín!_ Ella casi gimió al notar el tamaño de esta.

"¡Severus!" gritó sorprendida ella cuando las ígneas manos del mago arrancaron de un solo tirón su ropa interior y sumergió sus dedos entre sus pliegues, éstos resbalaron con facilidad por todo sus sexo. Hermione se sorprendió de su propia humedad. "Ahhh..." Severus rió entre dientes.

Su mano libre dejó de acariciar el, cada vez más necesitado, cuerpo de Hermione y viajó hacia su pantalón desabrochándolo con urgencia. No pudo controlar el gemido que se le escapó al liberar finalmente su longitud de la presión del pantalón y el bóxer. Escuchó el gemido de sorpresa de ella al ver el tamaño de su erección.

"Ohh...Severus" repitió ella al sentir su cabeza palpitando en su entrada al instante Severus se envainó de un solo empuje sin poder aguantar más. El grito ronco de placer que soltó Severus ahogó el gemido de Hermione y fue lo más erótico que ella había escuchado nunca, Merlín sabía que ese grito iba a ocupar sus fantasías durante un tiempo.

De repente se sintió completamente vacía cuando Severus se saco de dentro de ella, pero cuando fue a protestar de su boca solo salió un gemido al notar como de nuevo se introducía de un golpe, llenándola como nunca. Repitió ese esquema varias veces, regalándole gritos y gemidos que inundaría sus fantasías durante una eternidad.

La tortura de su movimiento lento no duró demasiado, ya que Severus comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido buscando liberarse de ese calor que le agobiaba y le hacía querer enfundarse en ella eternamente. Sus movimientos fuertes y rudos eran tan profundos que Hermione se retorcía cada vez que él tocaba ese punto tan hondo de ella, sentía como sus dedos se clavaban en sus caderas añadiéndole el justo dolor para hacer todo aquello más placentero.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Profesora!" Un grito lejano la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver al hombrecito de ojos verdes en el que se había convertido Harry Potter. Aún se sorprendía de como pasaban los años para esos chicos, aún recordaba cuando puso el sombrero en su minúscula cabeza y como temblaban. Sonreía melancólica al recordar la pelea de Harry, el suspiro de alivio de Ron y ese masticar de labio tan típico de Hermione. Se habían convertido en adultos.

"Profesora que suerte que la encuentro" jadeó Harry, al parecer había corrido para encontrarla. Ella sonrió al chico.

"¿Qué le pasa, Sr Potter?" dijo desviando la mirada hacia la esquina donde al parecer la Srta Weasley esperaba. Ese era otro aspecto que le sorprendía de sus chicos, ¿estaba ella con alguien a esa edad? _Claro, tonta, Albus entró de profesor ese año._ Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar el comienzo de su relación, siempre tan prohibida. El chico Weasley también parecía estar con la Srta Brown, aunque siempre pululaba al rededor de Hermione. Ella si que no parecía tener nada, siempre tan comprometida con los estudios.

"Quería recordarle que usted me dijo que me entregaría mi trabajo hoy, pero se olvidó usted de dármelo en clase" dijo Harry algo impaciente, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a Ginny que se movía igual de impaciente.

"¡Merlín! Se me pasó, disculpe Sr Potter" dijo McGonagall recordando el trabajo ya revisado del chico, se lo había dejado en la clase en uno de los cajones del escritorio. "Vaya usted a la Sala Común y allí se lo entregaré, lo dejé en clase"

Harry asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba Ginny caminando con ella hacia la Torre Gryffindor, McGonagall sonrió, le recordaban tanto a Lily y James. Caminó algo melancólica de vuelta a la clase, los pasillos estaban desiertos y en las aulas no había ni un alma. Antes de llegar a su clase vio que la puerta estaba abierta y había luz aún, agudizó el oído y ruidos extraños parecían provenir de allí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No fue muy lejano cuando sintió como su vientre dolía por soltar toda la ola de placer y fue un movimiento de cadera de Severus el que la hizo explotar finalmente, sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban a toda su longitud animándolo a unirse a ese magnífico orgasmo al que Severus se unió sin oponer resistencia alguna. Continuó moviéndose dentro de ella hasta descargarse en ella, gimoteando ruidosamente.

"SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO?? APARTATE DE ELLA!!" El grito agudo vino precedido de un rayo rojo que se estrelló en su espalda y lo tiró violentamente contra la pared.

"Ah!" gimió de dolor él al golpearse la cabeza bien fuerte.

"Hermione, querida ¿estas bien?" de repente la voz aguda de McGonagall había pasado a ser dulce y preocupada. Se acercó a Hermione que la miraba aterrorizada desde su escritorio, se había bajando rápidamente la falda y abrochado algunos botones que Severus había logrado quitar.

"Eh..." No sabía como afrontar ese momento, miró como Severus se había levantado y abrochaba su pantalón mirando a McGonagall con odio.

"Estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaste" soltó caminando hacia ella, la profesora lo miró con una ira que nunca antes le había visto.

"Perfectamente parecías pasártelo tu" De nuevo alzó la varita hacia él, Severus dejó de caminar y la miró con el ceño fruncido "Has caído muy bajo, Snape, violar a alumnas...es lo último que esperaba de ti"

"Yo no he violado a nadie!" gritó defensivamente éste y miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

"Uh...¿profesora?...eh...lo que dice es cierto" murmuró ella con las mejillas ardiendo. La vieja profesora se giró hacia ella con gesto escandalizado la miró por un instante y luego volvió a mirar a Severus.

"¿Encima le diste una poción?" dijo ella con odio.

"¡No!" contestó Severus indignado.

"Ya, veamos lo que dice Albus de esto" murmuró ella y cogió la mano de Hermione, Severus la miró asustado. "Vamos, querida"

"No, espera Minerva, no creo que haga falta llevar este a tal extremo" Merlín sabe que esto le podía costar su carrera sino algo peor.

"El qué? Que hayas violado a una alumna y que para que se mostrara complaciente le has dado un filtro?! Yo creo que si hay que llevarlo a tal extremo, Severus!" la ira que sentía se notaba en cada sílaba. Tiro de la mano de Hermione que bajó del escritorio y miró a Severus impotente. Este pareció no darle importancia al echo que ella no le defendía, al fin y al cabo seria inútil ya que Minerva confiaba que él la había hechizado con una poción.

McGonagall salió de la clase con paso firme con la mano de Hermione apretada de forma cálida y Severus detrás murmurando continuamente intentando convencer a la profesora. Ésta hacia oído sordos de las palabras defensivas de él. Tras un camino que se le hizo extremadamente corto a Severus, llegaron a las gárgolas que protegían la entrada al despacho del Director.


	16. Chapter 16

_Si...estoy viva!! :P Siento muchiiiiiisisisisismo no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido tantos problemas que no los puedo contar con los dedos de las manos porque me faltarian dedos._

_En fin, dejemoslo en que las musas me abandonan cuando mas las necesito (las muy perras) y vuelven cuando ando mas relajada. Igualmente aun las veo divagar entre si quedarse o irse de fiesta de nuevo por eso antes de que se fuera termine el capi (que aun asi me salio corto ¬¬)._

_Igualmente gracias por la espera, por los revis amenazantes, apremiantes, chantajistas y de todo tipo pero sobretodo gracias por estar ahi. No sabeis cuando anima saber que andais tras la otra pantalla a kilometros de distancia esperando que actualice...aish en realidad no lo merezco y os dejo ya antes de que me ponga pastelosa XD_

_Bueno como siempre comentarios a vuestros revis (lo echabais de menos eh?): _

_-__Smaris__ (albus y minerva?...uhmm porque no? Jajaja...tranquila nunca hare un fic de ellos seria...uhm...arrugado? Jajaj :P_

_-__Liade Snape de Black: __Todo lo que tiene es envidia la muy cortapuntos_

_-__Namy Malvoy: __Te encanta aunq los odias...bien, entonces hago bien mi trabajo jeje. La verdad es que nose cuantos capitulos le metere, pero no muchos mas._

_-__Jo: __ debes estar con el mono a cuestas eh? :P, ya llego tu cura... do you know? I miss you_

_-__AngieShields: __ jeje el vejete muere por saber que pasara con Sev asi que no creo que se kede sin saber cada detalle jeje_

_-__MeikoAkizuki15: __gracias jaja...la verdad es que tengo demasiada imaginacion y habria que usarla de alguna manera no?_

_-__maldita pelirroja: __jajaja bien, de vuelta a las duchas frias, tranquila no prepares la bañera pues este capi es calmadito :D_

_-__Lady Azuky: __traquila, q es McGonagall...gryffindor por naturaleza y poco reflexiva jeje_

_-__HANNIA:__ si, experimento en su propia piel lo que Herms sintio con los dulcecitos. Conque no te das duchas frias eh pervertida? Jaja si esque os pervierto demasiado :P_

_-__Taeko: __ no se si estare a la altura de lo que espera pero igualmente espero que te guste. Gracias por escribir al fin jeje. Inesperado? Uhm...bueno, aun Harry y Ron no pueden enterarse, seria aburrido :P_

_-__usaky: __ bueno a mi tb me da penita Snape, tmp kiero que lo maltraten mucho...aunq es McGonagall, ella es durilla...pero esta papy Dumby para calmar._

_-__NellieLovet: __jajaj si morvazo tela, ahi en medio sin hechizos, ni nada..locos_

_-__RociRadcliffe: __yo y mi poco tiempo libre...finalmente aquí de nuevo...me alegra que me comprendas_

_-__Eileen Prince Snape: __jaja pues si, no puede hacerle nada...aunq ellos no saben nada :P_

_-__pottercita26: __calma? Uff espero que no consiguieras nada de eso o no hago bien mi trabajo :P_

_-__AbrilO-O: __muchas gracias por la comprension, pese a que te mataran luego ¿saliste ilesa? XD_

_-__Marie Malfoy Morales:__bien eres de las pocas que capta la diversion en mi fic...las demas son unas pervertidas jaja (broma niñas mias)_

_-__yalisnape5: __¿oro? Merli! Espero que mi madre no se de cuenta y me venda jajaja Como lo hago? No se...simplemente aparecen las ideas, las apunto y hago algo jeje._

_-__karyn1: __No! Azkaban? Y ver a Sev encadenado, semidesnudo y sucio...uhm...quizas no es tan mala idea jajaja ;P Me alegro que me leas y releas ya debiste aprenderte hasta los dialogos_

_-__Eydren Snape: __jajaja...bueno gracias por comprender. Bien, digamos q Herms estaba en shock y aun reponiendose de lo que es tener a Sev entre las piernas...uhmm_

_-__Calypso92: __Haber si saco tiempo para leer tu fic porque la verdad esq no tengo tiempo ni de leer mis libros :S Gracias por estar ahi_

_-__Romii:__ eyy...a ti tb te exo de menos niña...siento la espera :S_

_-__Balck Angel: __jajajajajajajaj ame tu comentario! La verdad es que poniendonos en la vista de McGonagall parece una violacion en toda regla, ya que los dos no estaban precisamente siendo amorosos XD Vector y Bins? Oh pobre vector que poco placer conseguiria...mas bien frio XD_

_-__DanySnape: __sip...la calentura es muy mala e incluso Sev se olvido...normal con la lujuria q tenia...XD iluso el de creer q no funcionaban los caramelos._

_-__Luna: __gracias :D pues aki se aclaran tus dudas...spero_

_-__Snape's little daughter: __ oh si me lo pones asi...no kerria causar una muerte XD...gracias por los piropos_

_-__Amelia Badguy:__ uhm...encantada de hablar con tu inner y tu XD...sabes deberias ir al psikiatra no debe ser bueno eso jajaja_

_-__ladykittynyu: __uhm...pues ahora te complazco...siento haber tardado_

_-__Mimbel: __no otra muerte no! XD...Azkaban...no mujer Dumby no lo permitiria...no?_

_-__MeguSaku: __gracias por comentar y leer, se que es una pareja rara pero gusta :D_

_-__Beluuuuuu__: OMG! Que te trae por aki...mono de lujuria? Mono de mery? O mono de mi? Jeje...haber si ablamos algun dia niña...tb se te exa de menos por aki :s_

_Y sin mas os dejo que leais a gusto...como dije no me gusto como kedo asi que...espero mejorarlo para el proximo._

**Capitulo 16**

Una mano viajó hacia su boca con el deseado caramelo justo cuando llamaron a la puerta, Dumbledore suspiró y miró con deseo el dulce amarillo. Un nuevo golpe impaciente sonó más fuerte esta vez, acompañado de una voz conocida.

"Albus ¿estas ahí?" Él fue a contestar cuando una segunda voz también conocida se lo impidió.

"Se ve que no, una pena, ya se lo contaremos otro día" dijo la inconfundible voz sedosa de Severus. Albus curioso como era, abrió la puerta para ver tres espaldas caminando hacia la salida.

"¿Qué me pensáis decir otro día?" dijo el con voz intrigada. McGonagall se dio la vuelta sonriendo triunfante mientras que Severus lo miraba con expresión frustrada y... "¿Srta Granger?" Ella estaba cabizbaja.

"Albus tenemos que hablar" dijo Minerva seria, él frunció ligeramente el ceño sin comprender y les dio paso a su despacho. Ahí pudo comprobar lo extraño de la vestimenta de Severus y Hermione.

Severus no llevaba sus trajes negros con mil y un botones sino una simple camisa blanca arrugada y unos pantalones llenos de polvo. Su pelo, que constantemente intentaba alisar, estaba revuelto. Hermione también parecía algo destartalada, su ropa de uniforme estaba arrugada también y su pelo, normalmente parecido a un arbusto, estaba aún más enmarañado y algunos rizos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene esta agradable visita?" dijo una vez que todos estaban sentados. Minerva lo miraba sonriendo triunfante, era realmente extraña sus sonrisa, nunca la había visto en ella. Severus parecía haber perdido toda la calma que a menudo mostraba con arrogancia y se movía nervioso en su asiento, por su parte Hermione parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante.

"Bien, Severus, explicale a que venimos" dijo Minerva con voz extrañamente triunfal.

"A nada importante, ciertamente" dijo este tranquilo encogiéndose de hombros. La cara de Minerva se cambió rápidamente, su sonrisa triunfante desapareció siendo sustituida por un ceño profundo, se levanto de inmediato y encaró a Severus tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

"¿NADA IMPORTANTE?" Su voz sonaba irritante y muy ofendida "¿CONSIDERAS NADA IMPORTANTE VIOLAR A UNA ALUMNA?"

"YO NO HE VIOLADO A NADIE" gruñó Severus levantándose también, plantándole cara a Minerva. Albus miraba sorprendido de un profesor a otro. Hermione se encogía cada vez más en su asiento.

"TE VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS" grito Minerva "Y ENCIMA LE DISTE UNA DE TUS ASQUEROSAS POCIONES PARA QUE SE MOSTRARA COMPLACIENTE"

"REPITO QUE NO LE DI NADA...No hizo falta, ella ya se mostraba complaciente" dijo él sonriendo con superioridad. Minerva lo miró horrorizada y echó una fugaz mirada a Hermione, que se había puesto violentamente roja. Minerva pareció echar humo en ese momento.

"¿Que pasa, Severus, que como no puedes conseguir a una mujer complaciente que quiera acostarse contigo tienes que seducir a una alumna?" Albus abrió la boca sorprendido con el tono de voz de Minerva, el único fin de esa frase era dañar en lo más profundo a Severus.

"¡MINERVA YA BASTA!" grito Albus altamente ofendido "Ambos siéntense"

Minerva respiraba agitada y de nuevo esa maléfica sonrisa estaba en su cara, miraba a Severus que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su cara. Albus lo miraba preocupado, al igual que Hermione, que había levantado por fin la cabeza para mirar a Severus. Ambos sabían que bajo esa expresión de neutralidad su corazón dolía sobremanera y se desmoronaba rápidamente

"Ahora con calma explicadme qué a pasado" dijo Albus aún mirando a Severus, preocupado.

"No difiere mucho de lo que has oído, Albus" dijo Minerva seria. Albus asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

"Bien ya escuche a vosotros dos, ahora quiero escuchar a la tercera persona" Hermione se puso rígida en ese mismo instante "¿Srta Granger?"

"¿Sí, profesor?" dijo ella evitando sus mirada

"¿Qué tal si nos relata su punto de vista?" dijo el director demasiado tranquilo para Minerva y demasiado calmado para Snape. Hermione tragó fuerte y asintió.

"Uh...Sev...El profesor Snape y yo...uh..." Respiraba con agitación y movía nerviosa, al igual que Severus que se retorcía visiblemente aterrorizado en su asiento "Uh...él no me violo...yo...yo quise hacerlo..."

"Claro porque él la sedujo" le corto McGonagall con voz irritada y mirando al ahora cabizbajo Snape que apenas tenia ganas de defenderse ya.

"No, fue al contrario" dijo Hermione y de repente el silencio se hizo en el despacho. Minerva se había vuelto tan pálida como la pared ¿Que había sido de aquella alumna favorita suya que solo se preocupaba por sus notas?. Severus había parado de retorcerse en la silla y se había quedado paralizado. Mientras Dumbledore tenia una sospechosa sonrisa.

"Y podría explicarme como comenzó todo esto, Srta Granger? Dijo tranquilo como siempre.

"Uh...bueno..." ella echó una mirada rápida a McGonagall y Severus.

"Comprendo, ¿Es demasiado intimo?" dijo comprensivo, pero no le dio tiempo a Hermione a responder cuando salto McGonagall

"Intimo? Claro que es demasiado intimo! Albus no sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo ¡acabas de enterarte que un profesor se ha estado acostando con una alumna a tus espaldas!" gritó "Y nada más y nada menos que este sucio mortif..."

"MINERVA!" la corto Albus "Ya basta, Severus tiene de mortífago lo que yo así que deja ya el tema. Y si estoy tranquilo es porque tengo memoria, algo que tu pareces no tener, y recuerdo como precisamente tu y yo comenzamos cuando yo era profesor y tu alumna"

"Pero...no es lo mismo" se defendió ella que se había puesto roja tras Albus decir eso. "Nosotros eramos mas responsables que ellos"

"Minerva suspendiste los cinco siguientes exámenes y dejaste de hacer los deberes ¿es eso responsabilidad?" ella calló y bajo la cabeza, completamente roja. Hermione parecía haberse animado al escuchar la conversación y había dejado de parecer estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, sin embargo Severus continuaba cabizbajo sin hablar. "Bien, ahora quiero quedarme solo con Severus así que Srta Granger vaya a su Sala Común y Minerva acompañala y luego nos vemos"

Ambas mujeres se levantaron sin decir nada y salieron por la puerta del despacho del director.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tras un camino que resultó eterno para ambas mujeres llegaron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, en el camino había reinado un silencio incomodo y una tensión que podría cortarse con un simple cuchillo sin afilar. Hermione no se atrevía a hablar tras haber confesado su relación con un profesor, McGonagall por su parte tenía tanta confusión en la cabeza que no sabía si sentirse feliz, cabreada, nostálgica...así que optó por callar durante el camino.

Al llegar la Señora Gorda se extrañó del estado de tensión existente entre ambas mujeres y decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

"¿Contraseña?" Dijo algo intranquila. McGonagall la dijo con voz seca y el cuatro abrió la puerta hacia la Sala Común. Ni Hermione ni Minerva quisieron moverse.

"Profesora..."

"Señorita Granger"

"Lo siento, continúe" dijo Hermione con educación. McGonagall asintió.

"Quería decirle que siento mucho mi actitud con usted" dijo obviando el tema de que no lo sentía por Severus "Mi actitud fue demasiado extremista"

"No, yo...no debí ocultarle nada...al fin y al cabo usted es aquí como mi madre...siempre ha sido como una madre para mi" dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

"Aish, Hermione" McGonagall de repente la abrazó maternalmente "Siento haberme comportado así contigo" La separó de sus brazos y la miro a los ojos "Deseo que seas feliz y si es con Severus...pues que así sea"

"Gracias" dijo ella al borde del llanto.

"Bueno, ahora ve a tu Sala Común y ya hablaremos cuando estemos las dos más calmadas" dijo notando que estaba a punto de llorar. Hermione simplemente asintió y entró por el hueco del retrato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus miró de manera interrogante a Severus que esquivaba su mirada como nunca, observo todos los movimientos del profesor. Su expresión era neutra, sin embargo sus nudillos estaban ya blancos de apretar los puños buscando algo de control. Una pierna se movía continuamente de forma nerviosa y solía pararla de vez en cuando al darse cuenta de su expresión de nerviosismo, pero al volver a dejar de pensar en ella volvía a moverla inconscientemente.

Finalmente, el director decidió hablar antes de que Severus tuviera un infarto repentino.

"Bien, creo que has vuelto a ocultarme cosas" dijo intentando ver cómo comenzar aquella charla. Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miro culpable.

"Lo siento" murmuró de nuevo bajándola.

"No hay nada que sentir, yo también me lo hubiera ocultado" dijo comprensivo. Severus no comentó nada y el director continuó. "Me gustaría saber como acabaste metido en este lío, Severus"

"Albus creo que eso ha quedado lo suficientemente claro con la explicación de la Srta Granger" contesto Snape recuperando su tono agrio.

"Sí, pero no me refería a eso" Snape alzó una ceja ante este comentario "Quisiera saber como has acabado enamorándote de Hermione"

Severus perdió el aliento y miró pálido Albus ¿Había dicho ese viejo loco la palabra enamorar? ¿Él? ¿Severus Snape? ¿Enamorado?

"Oh vamos, Severus, no finjas contigo mismo que no estas enamorado de ella, hasta Minerva lo ha notado sino no se hubiera ido de aquí hasta verte decapitado" dijo el director con ese brillo en los ojos tan característico de él.

"Albus yo no..." pero de nuevo le cortó.

"Severus no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo expliques, te lo creas tu o no" dijo con ese tono que le advertía a Severus que no iba a haber otra escapatoria. Éste suspiró y comenzó la historia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione entró en la Sala Común con la cara del mismo color que el pelo de un Weasley, pese a que ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que se había ido McGonagall por la torre hacia sus cuartos, ella aún seguía roja por su confesión ante Dumbledore.

Y es que todo se había desmadrado en el momento en el que Severus había entrado en el aula, tan desesperado que no había tomado medida ninguna para que nadie supiera que ellos estaban allí. Pero todo había sido realmente excitante hasta el momento en el que McGonagall había entrado. En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo y más aún el de Severus.

Pero Dumbledore no había parecido ni la mitad de enfadado que ella, se había comportado como si estuviera al tanto de cada detalle de la relación de ellos. Sin embargo McGonagall había sido terrorífica, había horadado en la herida de Snape de tal forma que había conseguido derrumbarlo finalmente, el director parecía haberse dado cuenta al igual que ella.

De repente se escucharon unas risas proveniente de las escaleras, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia allí y vio a su pelirroja amiga bajar con una radiante sonrisa, que se ensanchó aún más al verla a ella.

"¡Mione!" grito la chica ilusionada, bajó de un salto los escalones que le quedaban y se sentó con gracia en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, al lado de la castaña.

"Hola Gin" dijo esta con una débil sonrisa, sonrisa que no pasó por alto Ginny.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo con ese tono tan parecido al de Molly.

"Bueno, seguro que mi historia es menos interesante que la tuya así que comienza" Hermione aún no era capaz de contar en alto.

La pelirroja sonrió con nerviosismo y se acomodó en el sofá para contarle la historia a su amiga con mayor comodidad, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que llevo largo tiempo intentando conseguir los caramelos que tu tomaste con Snape?" Hermione la miro boquiabierta.

"¿Cómo?" dijo con voz irritada "¡Nunca me has mencionado eso!"

"Ah ¿no?" dijo Ginny tranquila "Bueno pues ya lo hice" Hermione bufó pero la dejó continuar "Bien pues no han echo falta los caramelos así que se los puede quedar Snape"

Hermione se paralizó en ese momento "Snape? ¿Como que Snape?" pregunto sorprendida. Ginny la miro curiosa.

"¿No sabes que Snape tiene los mismo caramelos que tu?" dijo ella con cierto tono de burla. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Eso lo explica todo..."murmuro para si misma la castaña. Ginny ante esto alzó una ceja.

"Lo explicará para ti porque lo que es a mi me deja con muchas dudas..." dijo incitándola a contarle. Hermione la miró ausente, hasta que enfoco sus ojos en su amiga.

"Que decías?" Ginny bufó.

"Que me cuentes que te ha pasado con Snape!" exigió algo fuerte.

"Snape?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Que te ha pasado con el murciélago grasiento?" dijo otra voz más chillona.

"Harry! Ron!" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa falsa, Ginny enrojeció más por el momento que porque acababa de llegar su nuevo chico. El dúo se sentó uno a cada lado de las chicas, Harry con Ginny y, muy a su pesar, Ron con Hermione.

Justo en ese momento entraron unos alumnos de tercero comentando alegremente algo que habían escuchado, los chicos curiosos y ansiosos de rumores los escucharon con disimulo pero todo disimulo quedo ido cuando de la boca de uno de los chicos salio una frase que hizo a Hermione jadear de sorpresa.

"No creo que sepamos nunca quien es...yo no estaría orgulloso de acostarme con Snape"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola! De nuevo dando señales de vida. Y de nuevo pidiendo perdon por la tardanza y gracias por vuestra paciencia sin limites. _

_Muchas gracias a: DanySnape, MeguSaku, Amelia Badguy, Akira Ryushin, Taeko, HANNIA, Eileen Prince Snape, Belusaaa (L, ANUBIS-SNAPE, .Snape, Calypso92, Marie Malfoy Morales, chiioculle, Iss-BELL_

_Todo un placer leer vuestros revis, animan a seguir escribiendo solo para leeros :D_

_un saludo y disfrutad_

**Capitulo 17**

"Luego me comí esos caramelos y...bueno perdí el control" Terminó Severus con las mejillas rojas y la cabeza baja. Albus se limitó a mirarlo, serio. "Voy recogiendo mis cosas ¿no?" dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

"¿Por qué?" Albus lo miraba tranquilo mientras echaba mano a otro caramelo de limón que no tardo en reventar en su boca.

"¿No estoy despedido?" dijo con cierta sorpresa Snape.

"Siéntate, Severus" dijo aun con ese tono de tranquilidad que sacaba de quicio a Snape, éste hizo lo que dijo y de nuevo tomo asiento.

"Albus, tengo mucho que recoger lo que me vayas a decir dilo rápido porque..."Snape paró de hablar al ver a Albus levantar una mano en señal de silencio.

"No voy a despedirte así que deja de balbucear" dijo con voz seca, Snape lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada. "Por lo que me has contado no fuiste tu quien comenzó con todo esto, sino la Srta Granger..."

"No la expulse a ella!" grito rápidamente Snape, cortando la frase de Albus, éste resopló.

"Severus calmate, nadie va a ser expulsado ni despedido ¿de acuerdo?" Snape se limitó a asentir no muy confiado aun. "Como iba diciendo, la Srta Granger fue quien comenzó vuestra...relación así que no es una violación y ambos sois mayores de edad así que no es pederastia"

"Llevo diciendo eso bastante tiempo, Albus. Ahora ¿que piensas hacer?" dijo impaciente.

"Prohibir vuestra relación...hasta que ella salga de Hogwarts" Sentenció Albus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La Sala Común de Gryffindor siempre era el sitio más visitado por todos durante las frías tardes de invierno, siempre llena a rebosar de estudiantes haciendo las más diversas cosas. Unos jugaban al ajedrez mágico, otros a los naipes explosivos, otros tantos se divertían probando el invento nuevo de los gemelos Weasleys mientras algunos pocos hacían la tarea o simplemente leían un buen libro.

Nada nuevo pasaba en esas tardes, toda la Sala Común era un caos ordenado que pocas cosas podrían fastidiar. Cosas como que de repente tu profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa enemiga se escuche discutir con el retrato que protege la Sala.

"Vieja gorda te lo repetiré por última vez ¡.MISMO!" El gruñido de Snape hizo callar a toda la Sala Común al completo.

"No si no sabes la contraseña" Se escuchó responder al retrato.

"No la necesito! Soy un profesor de esta escuela!" Insistió Snape irritado.

"Hasta los profesores necesitan contraseña" Entonces hubo un silencio acompañado por unos susurros claramente de la voz profunda de Snape y un grito proveniente de la Dama Gorda "¡No se atreverá!"

"Dame un motivo y juro que lo haré" Se escuchó la voz de Snape, amenazante y tras esto el inconfundible crujido que siempre se escuchaba al abrir el cuadro. Segundos después la enorme y delgada figura negra apareció en la Sala Común, todos los miembros de allí lo miraban boquiabiertos y en completo silencio mientras Snape recorría con la mirada cada centímetro de la Sala, al parecer sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Alguno de ustedes, estúpidos alcornoques, ¿sabe donde esta la Srta Granger?" pregunto con cierta impaciencia pero nadie le respondió, Snape resopló. "¿¡Acasos sois tan tontos que no sabéis responder a esta pregunta!?"

"Uh..." De repente todas las miradas se volvieron a aquella voz valiente y todos lo miraron orgulloso. El chico-que-vivió-dos-veces miraba con cierta duda a Snape "Ella esta en su cuarto, señor"

"Gracias, Potter" Y tras esto caminó hacia las escaleras de chicas sin decir ninguna palabra más.

"Pero, señor, ella esta durmiendo" dijo más con miedo por la vida de la castaña que por preocupación por su sueño. Snape se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Pues tendré que levantarla" Y sin dejarle decir ni la más mínima palabra subió las escaleras.

"Oh Merlín creo que le va a chupar la sangre mientras duerme, hagamos algo, Harry" Se escuchó la voz del ojiverde rompiendo el silencio de la Sala.

"No seas tonto, solo querrá hablar con ella" Y en ese mismo instante se comenzó a escuchar como cada uno de los presentes decía cada posibilidad de lo que podría estar pasando.

"¡La matará!"

"¡Le mandará que haga la tarea delante de él!"

"¡La atará a la cama y ..."

Desgraciadamente el final de aquella frase no llegó a los oídos de Snape que había escuchado cada palabra ya que había llegado frente a la puerta en la que rezaba en letras doradas 'Hermione Granger'. Por una vez estaba agradecido de la no demasiada estupidez de Potter, aunque sabía que el niño haría preguntas, demasiadas.

Snape, caballeroso llamó a la puerta pese a que toda su mente lasciva quería entrar y verla dormir. _¡A quien tratas de mentir, viejo verde! Dormir? Solo querrías verla dormir? Como mínimo dormir con ella._

Snape sacudió su cabeza y volvió a llamar pero de nuevo nada se escuchó salvo las risas y murmullos provenientes de abajo. Suspiró abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró tras él, no querría tratar tan pronto con la curiosidad de los dos tercios restantes del Trío Dorado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry temo por la vida de 'Mione'" insistió el pelirrojo.

"Te repito que no le va a hacer nada, es Snape, él nos salvo ¿recuerdas?" Ron resopló.

"Y que quiere entonces? Snape no va de Sala Común en Sala Común teniendo tutorías privadas con cada uno" dijo con cierto tono preocupado.

"Y que hacemos, Ron?" dijo Harry pensándolo mejor.

"Aún tienes la capa invisible de tu padre ¿no?" La sonrisa de Ron se volvió algo maléfica, Harry se limitó a asentir. "¿Y a que esperamos?"

"No podemos entrar a esta hora en el cuarto de las chicas, es de noche ya" dijo señalándole el cielo a Ron por la ventana, de nuevo el pelirrojo resopló con fastidio.

"Habrá que pensar algo, compañero" dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

De repente una luz cegadora los cegó a ambos siendo acompañada por la voz aun algo infantil de Colin Creevey.

"Bonita foto para el periódico escolar" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Si, genial Colin" dijo Harry sin mucho interés.

"El otro día te eche una foto cuando volabas por la torre ¿la quieres?" dijo balanceándola "Las chicas se rieron al verte"

"¿Por qué se reían?" preguntó Ron curioso.

"Dicen que desde ese lado de la torre se pueden ver los cuartos de las chicas" dijo algo sonrojado Colin. De repente los dos amigos se miraron.

"¡Eso es!" grito Ron levantándose "Vamos por las escobas, Harry"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape seguía mirando la figura dormida de su pequeña amante mientras reflexionaba de los cambios que había dado su vida en esos últimos meses.

Su vida después de la guerra había sido...diferente. Después de la muerte del Lord y conociéndose al fin su bando en la guerra había pasado a ser el odiado mortifago profesor de Pociones a el odiado profesor de Pociones. Había algunos que lo llamaban héroe y como tal multitud de cartas de admiradoras se amontonaban a diario en algún lugar de Inglaterra hacia donde eran re-dirigidas. Él nunca se molestaba en leer ninguna.

Y entonces había llegado ella, ese día en el que prácticamente casi lo violó y desde entonces había puesto su aburrida rutina patas arriba. Sin saber como había acabado volviéndose adicto a ella y ¿por que no decirlo? Se había enamorado de la castaña.

Pero todo aquello era una locura y eso lo sabía él, ellos no se conocía, no sabía nada el uno del otro. Muy pocas veces habían hablado salvo aquellas conversaciones en el cuartel de la Orden durante la guerra que le habían hecho cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella. Comenzaron a soportarse. _Pero de soportarse a acostarse hay un gran paso, Snape._

De repente la figura comenzó a moverse interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y segundos después sus enormes ojos ámbar se abrieron, enfocó la mirada tras restregarse los ojos y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

"Severus!" dijo agarrándose el pecho y respirando agitada "Me asustaste"

"Eso vi" dijo simple, desde que había llegado no se había movido más que un par de pasos del umbral de la puerta, lo suficiente para cerrarla y poder ver su cama. Aún continuaba allí, con sus ropas negras y su figura acechante, con razón ella se había asustado.

"¿Que haces aquí?" dijo la castaña incorporándose hasta una posición sentada. De repente pareció darse cuenta de que su frase había sonado cortante e intento arreglarlo "Que no es que no quiera que estés aquí...que si quiero...es solo que me parece raro que estés aquí...aunque me guste que estés.."

"Hermione, deja de balbucear" dijo con tono divertido, dio un par de pasos hacia ella. "Vengo aquí para hablar, creo que nos hace falta"

"Uh...sí, claro" dijo ella y se encogió para que él se pudiera sentar en la cama, cosa que hizo de manera no muy conforme. "Bien ¿de que querías hablar?"

"Veras, he estado hablando con Albus y le he contado todo y...¿por qué te sujetas así?" preguntó de repente cortando su explicación al ver que Hermione se aguantaba la sabana pegada al cuerpo.

"Uh...para que no se me caiga...no llevo nada" dijo completamente roja, Severus casi gimió con el comentario.

"Ah...uh...esta bien..." De repente se había quedado completamente en blanco, sin saber los motivos por los que había venido y con una única cosa en su mente: que ella, su deliciosa amante, estaba desnuda delante suya y solo lo separaba de verla una fina capa.

"¿Y que te dijo el director?" pregunto ella inconsciente de las cavilaciones de Severus.

"¿Qué? Ah! Pues..." Y de repente lo único que escuchó ella fue su propio gemido al sentir los labios de Severus presionando los suyos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿Que ves, Harry?" dijo chocando su escoba al lado de la del ojiverde, echándole hacia un lado para poder ver donde antes miraba su amigo.

"Este es el cuarto de las compañeras de Ginny" le dijo Ron "Un momento...Esa es Ginny!" Ron miro a su amigo que estaba completamente rojo "¿Estabas mirando a Ginny?"

"Uh...buscaba a Hermione" Se excusó.

"Estoy completamente seguro que Hermione no iba a estar aquí con Snape" gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Bueno...yo...luego te lo explico ¿vale? Sigamos buscando antes de que Snape envenene a Hermione" dijo el ojiverde conociendo el punto flaco de su amigo: ella.

"Si, ya me contarás, ¡vamos!" dijo subiendo con la escoba pero al segundo Harry le adelantó. Subieron dos pisos más hasta donde creyeron que estaría el cuarto de la chica principal, dos pisos más arriba que el cuarto de Ginny. Harry fue el primero que llegó por lo que como todas las veces fue el primero que miró por el pequeño hueco que les permitía ver el exterior.

Lo que vio le hizo sentir remordimientos, Snape hablaba con Hermione desde la puerta al principio pero luego ella se incorporó y éste se sentó en su cama, ella parecía nerviosa y Harry pudo comprobar el por qué: no llevaba nada que la cubriera salvo esa sábana. Hermione parecía nerviosa e intentaba taparse pero Snape como siempre permanecía austero.

De repente casi cae de la escoba al ver como de un momento a otro Snape aplastaba sus labios contra los de Hermione que después de una muy pequeña vacilación comenzó a responderle y con bastante ansia. Ella enredó sus dedos en el grasiento pelo de Snape, lo que le hizo poner cara de asco a Harry, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Qué ves?" dijo insistente, Harry lo miró y vaciló por un instante.

"Solo hablan" dijo con voz queda.

"Oh, bien...enterate, entonces" dijo con cierta desilusión el chico, que ya se esperaba ver a Snape chupando la sangre de su amiga.

Harry miró de nuevo para comprobar que la cosa no parecía que se iba a quedar en solo un beso, ya que Hermione había comenzado a desabrochar los interminables botones de la ropa de Snape mientras este parecía murmurar algo a su oído. Harry casi se cae de la escoba al verlo.

"Harry! Que ves?" dijo alterado Ron, intentando ver algo mientras Harry lo paraba.

"Vamos, Ron, solo hablan"

"Pero ¿porque casi te caes de la escoba? Que has visto?" insistió su amigo.

"No pasó nada, solo perdí el control" continuó mintiendo.

"Harry, tu nunca pierdes el control" dijo incrédulo.

"RON! NOS VAMOS Y PUNTO" gruñó Harry callando al fin a Ron, que asustado comenzó a bajar seguido de Harry. Éste continua pensando en lo que acababa de ver, Hermione y él iban a tener que hablar seriamente.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Volvi XD, no se preocupen que siempre vuelvo, no pienso dejar abandonado un fic. Si un mes o incluso dos pero nunca abandonado totalmente. No soy de esas, me como demasiado el tarro como para hacerlo :P**_

_**Bueno, como siempre pedir disculpas por la demora pero esta vez es que tenia que disfrutar de mis vacaciones no? Que esta vez mi escusa es mejor jiji...que andaba en LONDRES!! **_

_**Antes de que me digais nada, No, no vi ni a Alan ni a Severus XD. Pero lo pase en grande *-***_

_**Espero que vuestras vacaciones hayan sido igual o pero (mejor imposible :P)**_

_**En fin como siempre gracias a: AngieShield, RociRadcliffe, MariSeverus (q bien tenerte de vuelta), Namy Malfoy, chiiocullen, HANNIA, DanySnape, Eileen Prince Snape, Ryu (L, Iss-BELL, eydren snape, kismet, Marie Malfoy Morales, loboo, bery-malfoy, lyla, lkr-sherry, Sevprince, yali_snape5 (no puedo contarte nada XD), minerva91, kitara, Amelia Badguy (te amo jajajaja), Liz-House, Lonelygirl7.**_

_**Waw gracias por las 24 Reviews, se agradecen mucho.**_

_**Sin mas os dejo con el capi.**_

_**CUIDENSE!**_

**Capitulo 18**

Hermione aspiró el aroma a sándalo que tanto le gustaba de él, acarició su pecho pálido cruzado de cicatrices y espolvoreado de pelos aquí y allá, no demasiados. Aún respiraban algo agitados debido a su actividad recientes y una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpo completamente desnudos. Hermione tembló al notar el frío ahora que descansaba y de inmediato una sabana cubrió su cuerpo, ella miró a Severus que había abierto los ojos y la miraba con ojos encapuchados.

"Gracias" murmuró ella con una sonrisa delicada. Severus sonrió de lado.

"Gracias a ti" se limito a decir, su mente ya trabajaba demasiado desde hacia tiempo. Se sentía lleno como cada vez que estaba con ella pero a la vez culpable por desobedecer la orden que le había dado Dumbledore. Pero le había sido imposible resistirse a semejante tentación que había sido ella, casi desnuda solo cubierta con esa fina sabana. Él, el rey del control, lo había perdido frente a esa hermosa leona.

"¿Severus?" La dulce voz de su pequeña amante lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de nuevo volvió su mirada, que había estado contemplando los leones dorados del techo, hacia ella que le sonrió tímida.

"¿Mmm?"

"Yo...uh...¿a que has venido?" dijo ella dándose cuenta que él había comenzado una conversación que no había logrado terminar, la curiosidad, ahora que habían terminado la corroía por dentro. ¿Que le habría dicho Dumbledore?

"¿Qué?" Su cerebro post-sexo aun estaba algo colapsado y tardaba algo en reaccionar y más a preguntas como esas, algo complicadas de explicar y con un resultado no demasiado agradable. "Bueno...hable con Albus"

"Ya comentaste eso" dijo algo desesperada. Severus alzó una ceja al notar su tono, definitivamente el final no iba a ser agradable.

"Me dijo que debíamos dejarlo" contestó sin rodeos, ella de repente se incorporó y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. "Las relaciones alumno-profesor están prohibidas en Hogwarts, ni me despide ni te expulsa pero esa es la condición"

Sus expresión se tornó comprensiva, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de decir Severus. Si su relación estaba prohibida significaba que no habría relación, por lo que él se aburriría de ella por no tener sexo y acabarían dejándolo, aunque poco habría que dejar ya que no estaban juntos. Y después de la graduación ella estaría sola.

Severus casi podía ver como la cabeza de Hermione echaba humo al pensar en cada consecuencia que traería cumplir la orden de Albus, sabía que cuando ella terminara de hacerse un nuevo cuadrante de lo próximo que haría, comenzarían las preguntas. Las temidas preguntas. De repente vio como su rostro se tornaba oscuro, enfadado, pronto quizás los gritos comenzarían.

"Si se supone que has venido aquí para cortar conmigo ¿por qué hemos acabado en la cama?" dijo ella con una voz demasiado calmada, pero no le dejó contestar "¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Un polvo de despedida?"

Severus suspiró, era evidente que esto no iba a ser tan fácil de como él lo pensaba, pero ella tenía razón. Si se suponía que iba a cortar su relación ¿por qué no se había podido controlar? La culpa no la tenían los malditos caramelos esta vez. La culpa era suya y tenía que aguantar las consecuencias ahora.

"Veras...la verdad es que no sé por qué no pude controlarme" confesó cabizbajo, al rostro de ella pareció quitársele el enfado.

"¿Tomaste caramelos antes de venir?" pregunte ella con cierto miedo, esperaba que su respuesta fuera no pero a la vez quería que contestara afirmativamente ya que eso agilizaría las cosas.

"No, vine aquí tras hablar con Albus" dijo él notando el cambio en el tono de su voz. Aún no se explicaba como había podido pasar, porque esa chica era capaz de hacerle perder el control, un control que no había perdido ni con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, un control del que estaba orgulloso.

"Severus ¿entonces que pasó? ¿Por qué...?" pero su pregunta se vio cortada por su voz.

"¿Acaso no puedes pensar que hice esto porque quise?" respondió con otra pregunta él, ella jadeó ante esto, el cerebro de Hermione parecía no querer asimilar aquello. Se suponía que su relación, si es que a lo que ellos tenían se le podía llamar así, solo se mantenía debido a esos malditos caramelos, lo que no explicaba la actitud de Severus. Si, ella se había enamorado y estaba segura de ello pero ¿y él? ¿Estaría él enamorado?

"No estoy enamorado, Hermione" dijo al rato él como si leyendo su mente, algo que ella no descartó del todo. "Solo sé que...bien eres atractiva y..."

"¿Estas conmigo solo por el sexo?" dijo ella alejándose un poco.

"Oh vamos, Hermione, si solo quisiera sexo podría haberlo conseguido cuando y donde quisiera" explico con cierta indignación él ¡ni que él hubiera empezado todo esto! "Soy un héroe de guerra, Hermione, muchas mujeres quieren sexo con un héroe de guerra"

"¿Por qué seguiste conmigo entonces?" exigió ella incrédula, sin dejar de notar los celos que habían corroído su cuerpo al imaginárselo con otra...u otras.

"Porque..."Severus resopló ¿por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía y tenia una idea que si tratara de explicárselo todo acabaría peor. Debía terminar con esto. "¿Acaso importa?"

"¡A mi me importa!" exigió ella, estaba tan confusa que su cabeza dolía demasiado ya.

"Pues a mi no" ella jadeo ante esto y el silencio se hizo en la habitación y tras un tiempo ella habló.

"Váyase, Profesor" dijo con tono frío, tan frío que el cuerpo de Severus se quedó helado. Con un gesto de asentimiento éste se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa con rapidez. Hermione trató de no mirar el cuerpo de su amante. _Ex-amante, Hermione, tu profesor ahora, solo eso, _que tras terminar la miró.

"Herm...Srta Granger" Hermione lo miró con cierta esperanza aún, que se esfumó tras escuchar su frase "¿Sigue su floo activo?"

"No, el director aun me lo tiene desactivado" dijo con cierto resentimiento ella. Severus se limito a volver a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Nos vemos en clase" y con ésto se fue dejándola sola, en su cama, completamente desnuda física y psicológicamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus se maldijo por dentro mientras bajaba las escaleras, ahora después de lo que acababa de pasar, que lo había dejado completamente drenado, tendría que tratar con toda una Sala Común Gryffindor y aparte con los cabeza huecas de sus amigos. Weasley no sería un problema pero Potter no lo dejaría ir sin exigirle una respuesta de el porqué de su visita a su mejor amiga. Severus sonrió de lado ¿como se tomaría él que ella hubiera estado acostándose con su más odiado profesor? Él negó con la cabeza, no le haría eso a Hermione. _Srta Granger, Snape, no es Hermione ahora._

De nuevo nada más poner un pie en la Sala Común se hizo el silencio y todas las caras se giraron hacia él, unos con asombro, otros con miedo y otros con molestias. Casi podía oír la multitud de preguntas que se agolpaban en sus huecos cerebros. Severus resopló ¿por qué demonios no había ido él en otra hora menos concurrida a verla? De repente notó como un único rostro no estaba mirándolo. Potter.

Las dudas entonces lo atacaron ¿Sabría él el motivo de su visita? ¿Le habia contado Herm...Granger lo que habia pasado entre ellos? Snape negó interiormente, si así lo hubiera echo estaba seguro que Potter habría hecho reventar la puerta de sus cuartos y lo habría encantado por darle Amortentia a su amiga, no que hubiera tenido éxito pero lo habría intentado al menos. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir por el restrato una voz irritante lo detuvo.

"¿Por que has ido a visitarla, Snape?" gritó el mentecato de Weasley, Snape se giró lentamente haciendo a muchos retroceder con su cara de pocos amigos, pero el pelirrojo se limito a mirarlo, desafiante.

"Su amiga parecía necesitar una poción para relajarse, los EXTASIS están cerca y al parecer ella es mucho más responsable que todos vosotros para preocuparse por ellos" Severus se cayó, había esperado esta reacción por parte de Potter que quizás hubiera acabado mal, pero Weasley era más fácil de tratar. Un momento ¿acababa de elogiar a Herm...Granger delante de todos sus compañeros?

"¿Y por qué no se la envió con un elfo?" exigió de nuevo el pelirrojo, toda la Sala Común estaba atenta a cada respuesta de ambas partes.

"El director me dijo que se la entregara personalmente ya que la Srta Granger es muy terca para pedirla" respondió éste automáticamente, una conversación parecida había reproducido en su cabeza mientras bajaba, si hubiera sido Potter, el que aun parecía inusualmente callado habría vuelto a replicarle pero al parecer Weasley se conformó con eso. Sin más palabras Severus volvió a girarse.

Pero Ron no era famoso por tener su boca cerrada durante mucho tiempo, y creyendo que Snape ya no podría oírle se giró hacia Harry.

"Seguro que ese bastardo grasiento a envenenado a Hermione" dijo en voz no demasiado baja, toda la Sala Común que había comenzado a comentar lo que acababa de pasar se cayó de repente al ver como Snape se paraba delante del retrato que ya estaba abierto.

"¡WEASLEY!" Ron palideció al instante y no pudo evitar salta de su silla "50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y ACOMPAÑEME!"

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Ron, negando con la cabeza, había veces que su amigo no podía morder su lengua. Ron caminó hacia Snape con los hombros agachados, Snape se giró y lo miró, en sus rasgos se podía ver reflejada la furia y Ron pareció agacharse ante esto.

"Creo que he visto a Filch quitando una plaga de gusarajos en la segunda planta" murmuró Snape con satisfacción comprobando como el rostro del pelirrojo ponía una mueca de asco. Al menos iba a haber algo de diversión en el día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione había pasado la ultima hora tratando de recordar en qué momento ella había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Porque toda la culpa la tenía ella, fue ella quien comenzó todo aquello, fue ella quien volvió a hacerlo por la mera lujuria y fue ella quien se cayó estupidamente enamorada de un hombre como él. Un hombre que no la hubiera considerado nunca a no ser que ella no lo hubiera obligado a meterse entre sus sabanas.

Sin embargo él no la había rechazado y la frase que Ginny le dijo resonó en su cabeza. _Los caramelos solo funcionan si ambas partes quieren._ ¡Claro que Sev...Snape habia querido! Ya lo había dejado claro él, ella le resultaba atractiva ¿Por qué negarse al sexo gratis? ¿Por qué coquetear o incluso pagar a una mujer cuando podría tener a una mujer complaciente en su cama cuando quisiera? Pero Hermione se reprendió, él no había echo eso.

No, él no se había aprovechado de tener una cama gratis, él había hecho lo contrario. La había tratado de alejar de él pero ella había insistido y si habría que poner un ejemplo para la frase de 'La carne es débil' Sev...Snape sería un buen ejemplo. Pero de nuevo ella se negó, Snape no era débil, ella era consciente de todos y cada uno de los rumores que corrían entre las chicas Slytherin, y no Slytherin, de que ella no era la primera que lo tentaba pero él nunca había cedido con ninguna ¿Por qué entonces con ella fue diferente?

Su cerebro estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había vestido y bajaba a la Sala Común. Se dio cuenta cuando vio la multitud de rostros que se habian callado y la miraban. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender y camino hasta donde estaban Harry, Ginny y Neville.

"¿Qué les pasa?" susurro ella tratando de no romper el silencio.

"Estabamos preocupados de que Snape te hubiera envenenado" respondió Neville con cierto tono realmente preocupado. "Llevas ahi una hora desde que se fue"

"Necesitaba descansar" dijo ella como escusa ¿Ya hacia una hora que se había ido?

"Normal" refunfuñó Harry con un tono cortante, ella se giró y lo miró interrogante.

"¿Cómo?" dijo sin comprender el tono de su amigo. Harry miro a Neville y Ginny y después volvió su mirada a Hermione. "¿A qué viene ese tono?" Volvió a intentar ella, su amigo nunca le habia hablado así antes, como con rencor.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta" dijo levantandose, Hermione lo imitó pero Neville y Ginny se quedaron allí, con caras tan extrañadas como las de Hermione pero habiendo comprendido la indirecta de Harry.

Al principio Hermione creyó que Harry la sacaria de la Torre de Gryffindor pero sus pasos la condujeron frente al baño de chicos Gryffindor. Hermione se sorprendio y miró a Harry con cierta confusión. Harry no le contestó y entró seguido de ella, cerró la puerta y echo un _muffliato_ alrededor de ambos.

"Siento haberte traido aquí, ya sé que no huele bien pero era el mejor sitio para hablar de esto" dijo él con cierta incomodidad, un baño de chicos nunca oleria bien, por mucho que los elfos se empeñaran en ello. Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor ¿por qué el baño de chicas si consguía oler bien?

"¿Hablar de que?" respondió al rato ella, impaciente.

"De Snape"


	19. Chapter 19

**Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaan....si, continuo este fic...jaja ultimo capitulo en el que muchas me matareis lo sé soy consciente de mi fatídico destino, ya veo los titulares 'Asesinada por terminar un fic'.**

**Solo os digo que no os tiréis de los pelos al final del fic...habrá epilogo ok? :P**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, los ánimos, las amenazas...sois unos soles jaja. Me habéis dado ganas de seguir con el fic y hasta volvieron las musas de los caramelos! Sobretodo muchas gracias a:**

**AngieShields, memoriesofkagome, luna-maga, taeko, Sayuri Hasekura, Leonor, Amelia Badguy, Ryu, McGo, Alma Libre92, MariSeverus, RociRadcliffe, lyla, missfiorita, AsukaEvans, minerva91, HANNIA, Marie Malfoy, megumisakura, dark alexandra, Absentha66, vampylolita, her68, konsntida, joakine, Smithback girl, Florence Snape.**

**28 reviews! Wow! Grax!**

**Se que lo deseáis así ahí os lo dejo :D**

**Capitulo 19 (FINAL)**

"¿Hablar de que?"

"De Snape"

Hermione disimuló de tal manera que hasta el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin debería sentirse orgulloso de ella, parecía que pasar tanto tiempo con uno hacia que se te pegaran cosas "slys". Ella miró a Harry de forma impasible y con una ceja alzada, otro rasgo copiado de él. Pero en su interior ella se debatía entre preguntarle cómo se había enterado o directamente desmentir todo como un Gryffindor cobarde.

"Profesor Snape, Harry" le corrigió de forma automática "¿Que pasa con él?

"Curioso que me corrijas cuando tu lo llamas Severus" respondió Harry con tono acusador. Ella siguió fingiendo estar tranquila pero en su interior estaba nerviosa ¿dejaría Harry de ser amigo suyo? ¿Lo sabría Ron, también? Ella casi tembló, Ron era capaz de montar una escena que ni el heredero de Slytherin.

"¿Harry de qué estas hablando?" dijo ella frunciendo levemente su ceño.

"Hermione deja de disimular, os vi...cuando él subió a tu habitación" dijo aún con ese tono seco. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada de los ojos verdes de su amigo. "No vi todo...solo lo suficiente...tampoco dejé a Ron que viera nada"

Ella soltó un aliento que no sabia que había estado aguantando. Ron hubiera sido más problema aún. Ella miró de nuevo a Harry, su rostro impasible dejaba mostrar lo preocupada que estaba de la reacción de su amigo al descubrir su...¿relación? Con Sev-Snape, se corrigió ella automáticamente. No eran Hermione y Severus más.

"No voy a preguntar cómo nos viste porque no creo que sea el momento" comentó ella adentrándose en el tema "Pero lo que viste...no terminó del todo bien...Sev... el profesor Snape y yo somo solo alumno y profesor ahora"

El ojiverde la miró desconfiado pero, después de compartir siete años con aquella muchacha de pelo castaño, pudo leer en sus ojos color miel el dolor que aquella frase le producía ¿Podría ser capaz que su amiga se hubiera enamorado de aquel hombre oscuro? La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Seguro que aquel bastardo se había aprovechado de ella y luego la había tirado de su lado cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había enamorado. Tan típico de él, ahuyentar a la gente que le ama. Igual que con su madre.

"Ese maldito bastardo te ha usado como una...como un juguete" dijo en un gruñido bajo Harry asustando a Hermione que leyó toda la rabia con la que había dicho aquello, la rabia con la que se había contenido de decir una palabra mucho más fea. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No fue él quien comenzó esto, Harry" le explicó ella. Hermione miró el rostro de su amigo, si no fuera porque hubiera sido algo desconsiderado reírse dado el momento lo hubiera hecho al ver la confusión grabada casi a fuego en el rostro de éste. "Digamos que ciertos caramelos de lujuria lo comenzaron"

"P-pero...tu..." Harry había perdido completamente el hablar y sus mejillas se había coloreado al escuchar lo de los caramelos. Hermione sonrió comprensiva.

"Si Harry, pero ahora no hay nada de lo que preocuparse...pero gracias por hacerlo" dijo ella con tono calmado. "Y gracias por no decirle nada a Ron..."

"No quise dar demasiados problemas" dijo él cortándola "Hermione... ¿estas bien?"

Ella sonrió, piensa en Harry siempre que quieras que alguien se preocupe más de lo normal por ti. Pero la pregunta había sido correcta ¿estaba ella bien? Ella más que nadie sabia que lo amaba y cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan por sus ojos.

"Es demasiado reciente como para estarlo, Harry" murmuró ella con apenas poca voz. Harry suspiró y asintió, comprensivo.

De repente un silencio algo estirado se formo al rededor de la pareja de amigos. Hermione pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que que tomó aquellos caramelos de forma "casi accidental", ella había dejado de ser cohibida y retraída, por primera vez había amado y como decían las canciones muggles el primer amor nunca se olvidaba. Ella suspiró, era demasiado pronto también para olvidarlo ¿Y si era una de los "subeybajas" de Snape? ¿Y si ahora ella llegara a su habitación y él estaba allí, esperándola para arrepentirse de sus palabras? La castaña se rió interiormente de ella misma. Ilusa, eso es lo que era.

Por su parte, El-Chico-Que-Sobrevivió-Dos-Veces, examinaba a su amiga de forma preocupada. Él era así, adicto a las preocupaciones y no lo podía remediar y menos ahora que no tenia un loco psicópata con el que combatir. Odiaba a todos aquellos que hacían daño a su familia, y Hermione ya formaba parte de ella. Pero Snape era demasiado. Si hubiera sido Ron o incluso Krum le hubiera dicho que hablara con él y lo arreglaran pero... ¿Snape? ¿Realmente quería él que su amiga volviera con ese murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras?

"¿Compraste ya el vestido para la Graduación?" preguntó al rato Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema y de despejar la mente de su amiga de imágenes de su profesor de pociones. Lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Ella miró a su amigo al principio de forma extrañada ¿graduación? Pero agradeció el cambio de tema y al rato estaban metiéndose con la túnica de gala de Ron. Nada mejor que un amigo para hacerte olvidar que el hombre al que amas te ha dejado para siempre.

* * *

Severus miró su copa vacía de whisky, el joven Weasley se acababa de ir hacía no más de 15 minutos y él ya estaba sentado en su sofá frente al fuego con un vaso vacío de whisky de fuego. Él nunca bebería en caso de tener clases, era demasiado controlador como para eso, pero hoy era viernes, mañana no había clases y ese fin de semana iba a ser uno de los peores. Necesitaba emborracharse hasta desmayarse para conseguir superarlo o por lo menos para superar el domingo. El día de la graduación.

El último día en el que dejaría de ver a el penúltimo Weasley, olvidando al fin sus formas obscenas y abusivas de comer, su cabeza hueca con una única neurona pensando constantemente en Quidditch, y sus ropas extrausadas. Estaba seguro que llevaría una túnica medio raída al baile de graduación que, estaba seguro que después de 7 años aprendiendo cientos de hechizos para reparar objetos si intentara repararla, solo conseguiría romperla más.

Dejaría de ver a Longbottom, al fin, su completa estupidez y nerviosismo cuando él se acercaba, su incapacidad de vocalizar ni una mísera palabra por miedo a él. Severus sonrió de lado, y cómo olvidar su fantástica capacidad de derretir calderas con solo echar un ingrediente. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era su capacidad para la herbología, al menos el chico servía para algo.

Luego estaba Potter. Su martirio oficial. La única persona que quedaba en ese castillo para recordarle su fatídico pasado. Aquellos ojos verdes que seguían siendo su perdición pese a que unos ojos color ámbar cada vez se colaban más en su psique. Y sobretodo aquel pelo alborotado y esa arrogancia típica de su padre. Potter era su pasado y su presente, pero ahora que se iba esperaba que no fuera su futuro. Por lo menos hasta que los hijos de el futuro Auror, ya que estaba claro que conseguiría su propósito, llegaran a Hogwarts. Pero esperaba no estar ahí para vivirlos.

También había un puñado de estudiantes que echaría de menos, pocos Slytherin quedaban ya después de la guerra. Draco, al que vería a menudo ya que el Señorío Malfoy era el único sitio a donde iba en verano aparte de Hogwarts. Quizás a Greengrass que últimamente pasaba más tiempo allí también que él mismo. No había más Slytherin que el apreciara o que básicamente lo apreciaran algo a él. Eran un traidor confirmado y ellos hijos de mortífagos, completamente incompatible.

Severus suspiró mientras se echaba una ¿cuarta? ¿quinta?, ya había perdido la cuenta de los vasos de whisky que llevaba, y siguió mirando el fuego, sabiendo que había alguien a quien no había mencionado en aquella evaluación _express_ de los alumnos con los que más se relacionaba de forma mala o buena en Hogwarts. Ella. ¿Que decir de ella que no acabara en una furiosa erección tirando de la tela de sus pantalones?

Su primer año, nada más verla agitar aquella mano tontamente en el aire, supo que iba a convertirse en su segundo martirio oficial. Primero SIEMPRE Potter. Y lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Como buena Gryffindor respondía a sus preguntas sin que le preguntase, enfureciéndole en exceso. Preguntaba solo con el mero motivo de reafirmar lo que ya sabía, algo que le irritaba. Era una Sabelotodo y adoraba mostrarle a mundo que ella estudiaba y los demás no. Cortesía de la típica arrogancia Gryffindor.

Pero él sabia que bajo aquella arrogancia y seguridad se escondía un gran cerebro y este año había descubierto que ella no solo era un cerebro al que admirar. Ella le hacía perder el control como nunca lo había perdido con nadie, ni siquiera con la mujer que él consideraba su único amor, ni siquiera Lily. Le hacía perder el control pese a aquellos absurdos caramelos, sin embargo no podría arriesgar el futuro de ella por su encaprichamiento, la deseaba y la quería, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, aquella mujer con pelo parecido a un arbusto le había puesto su mundo patas arriba y ni él mismo sabía como solucionar aquello.

Severus terminó su copa de whisky de un trago por quinta vez, al menos ahora si que recordaba cuantas llevaba, y resopló. Dos días para la graduación y tres para el término del curso.

* * *

"¡¿QUE NO TIENES VESTIDO PARA LA GRADUACIÓN?!"

El grito de Ginny retumbó en toda la Sala Común haciendo que toda la gente que había allí se callase de forma automática y la mirase. Ella enrojeció y agitó su cabeza negando aquella frase de su amiga pelirroja.

"No, claro que no" dijo ella dejando muda a Ginny "Ven, vamos a mi habitación y te lo enseño"

Harry, que la había llevado a Ginny nada más saber que no tenía vestido para la graduación, la miró y Hermione le devolvió una mirada que si éstas matasen ella habría cumplido en meros segundos lo que Voldemort no había cumplido en años. Harry comprendiendo su error asintió y dejó a las chicas irse al cuarto solitario de Hermione.

Nada más llegar Ginny asaltó el armario de la castaña buscando el vestido que ésta le había prometido, encontrando de todo menos algún mísero vestido. Sacando su mirada del armario miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, imitando a la perfección la cara de furiosa de Molly.

"Dime que lo tienes guardado en algún cajón y que no me has mentido" exigió y Hermione se ahorró una sonrisilla tonta que amenazó con salir de sus labios, aquel tono lo conocía perfectamente, Ginny no solo estaba indignada de que su amiga fuera a ir con vaqueros a la Graduación, sino que ya estaba pensando en algún modo para impedirlo, pese a que era viernes por la noche y mañana no los dejaban salir.

"Bueno...digamos que esta colgado en el escaparate de alguna tienda" dijo ella tratando de bromear, sin mucho éxito ya que la cara de la pelirroja se hizo más sombría aun. Hermione resopló "Ginny no he tenido tiempo de comprar un vestido"

"¡Pero Hermione! Has tenido desde junio del año pasado para comprar un vestido ¿O ahora me vas a decir que no sabias que te ibas a graduar este año?" dijo la pelirroja con tono ácido.

"Tenia otras cosas en mi cabeza como aprobar este año, Ginny" dijo la castaña comenzando a molestarse de manera seria. Ginny notando esto resopló y puso sus manos en sus caderas poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

"Bien. Snape te ha absorbido completamente, querida" dijo ella tratando de bromear con su amiga. Pero de repente se arrepintió de su frase al ver la cara sombría de ésta. "¿Pasa algo Mione?"

"El Profesor Snape ya no me absorberá más así que dime como solucionar lo del vestido" dijo ella con tono seco. Ginny sabia mejor que no debía preguntar, ellos habían roto, estaba claro.

* * *

Severus se miró por enésima vez al espejo y trato de disimular las profundas y oscuras ojeras que tenía, resultado de sus dos ultimas noches insomnes bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento. Y ahora no solo debía luchar con eso sino también con el taladrador dolor de cabeza que tenía y las pocas ganas de meterse en una ceremonia llena de medios de comunicación y de niños ebrios alborotando. Negó con la cabeza, era lo ultimo que le apetecía ver.

Se acercó a su armario de pociones y tomó el tercer y ultimo frasco de poción antiresaca que le quedaba, de nuevo se acercó al espejo comprobando el efecto de la poción. Sus ojeras se aclararon hasta tener su color natural, él siempre había pensado que sus ojeras habían nacido con él. El color ligeramente enfermo de la piel que tenía antes pasó a ser su típico color cetrino. Sus pupilas seguía algo dilatadas pero no estaba seguro si era debido a la poca luz que lo rodeaba.

Miró su cuerpo desnudo antes de comenzar a vestirse con parsimonia, tan delgado y alargado como siempre, tantas cicatrices afeando sus piel cetrina. Él suspiró y siguió con sus ministerios, mejor terminar antes que Albus bajara para insistirle por décima vez que fuese a la Graduación a sabiendas que él no podía negarse a ir. Al maldito anciano le encantaba fastidiarle.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras que iban de camino hacia el Gran Comedor mientras pensaba en lo rápido que habían pasado esos dos días últimos hacia la graduación. Mañana ella cogería el que iba a ser su ultimo tren hacia casa, un tren de solo vuelta. Y una parte de ella quería huir de allí y vivir su vida, pero otra prefería quedarse en ese castillo que había sido su casa durante 7 largos años. Lo echaría de menos, le echaría de menos.

Ella se reprendió mentalmente, no pensar en Severus había sido una de las tantas cosas de su nueva vida que le había prometido a su amiga pelirroja mientras esta trataba de convencerla en ponerse aquel vestido rojo suyo tan ceñido. Pero Hermione no quería destacar esta vez, ni nunca lo había querido pero la joven Weasley se empeñaba en no destacar sola. Pero esta vez si que lo haría, ya que Hermione habría logrado convencerla de que le prestara aquel vestido de corte griego verde oscuro con remaches dorados.

Y ahora lucia hermosa con zapatos de tacón de aguja que le dolía, pero hermosa al fin y al cabo justo en la entrada del Gran Comedor del brazo de uno de sus mejores amigos que gracias a los arreglos de su hermana y de ella misma, su túnica no era un vestido de niñitita mimada de la antigüedad. Definitivamente, Ginny no había heredado los aspectos modistos de su madre, por fortuna.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con todos los estandartes de cada casa, las diferentes tonalidades de verdes, rojos, azules y amarillos reinaban en la decoración de la sala. Las mesas no parecían haber sufrido ninguna variación, salvo por una quinta mesa que estaba justo en frente de la de los profesores, que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Una especia de tarima de madera altamente decorada llamaba la atención al ser algo más alta que las demás mesas. Hermione supuso que sería donde recogerían los diplomas.

Ron y ella, junto con Harry y Ginny, caminaron dentro del comedor que ya estaba algo lleno por los estudiantes en sus respectivas mesas. Ellos caminaron a su mesa Gryffindor y fueron a sentarse cerca de donde Neville y Colin tenían lo que parecía una interesante conversación, que terminó cuando ellos se sentaron. Pero no lograron decir de que tan interesante tema hablaban ya que la voz del director sonó en todo el abarrotado comedor.

"Estimados alumnos, que todos los próximamente graduados se sienten en la mesa frente a la de los profesores. La cena comenzará cuando todos estén sentados. Muchas Gracias"

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por aquello y un murmullo inundó el Gran Comedor al instante mientras los alumnos de séptimo año de todas las casas que se graduaban caminaron hacia esa mesa central. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, para no variar, salvo que esta al y enfrente de ellos no estaban muchos Gryffindor sino Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff y justo frente a ellos Slytherins.

La mirada de Draco y sus secuaces se cruzó con la del Trío de Oro, pero el rubio miró de forma fija a Hermione. Él era el ahijado de Snape y no era estúpido, para desgracia de éste ya que lo había descubierto en la primera reunión que tuvieron juntos. Él no rechazaba la idea de que a su padrino le gustase Hermione, al contrario, odiaba al director por haberlos obligado a separarse. Su padrino se había visto radiante en ese año, en parte por el final de la guerra y en parte por ella, por mucho que él lo quisiera negar.

La comida apareció delante de ellos antes de que Draco consiguiera decir cualquier palabra a Hermione que lo hiciera arrepentirse de ello, quizás sus secuaces no lo sabían aún. Estaba seguro de ello ya que sino toda la escuela lo sabría de boca del joven Weasley. Mejor cerrar la boca y dejar al destino andar él solo, más o menos.

* * *

Severus había suspirado con alivio cuando la comida había terminado, las mesas habían sido retiradas para dar paso a una pista de baile y una pequeña banda, pero sobretodo cuando Draco se había alejado de Hermione sin mencionarle una palabra que no fuese 'Granger, pásame la sal'. Odiaba que su ahijado supiera de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione o por lo menos lo sospechara, esperaba que se lo hubiera tomado mal pero el muy bastardo casi había saltado de alegría por él. Mas bien sus palabras fueron 'Ahora que te calientan la cama seras menos agrio', pero pronto se dio cuenta que no, igualmente seguía feliz por él. El muy bastardo no era nada parecido a su padre, éste le hubiera cortado el cuello nada más enterarse.

"Severus...¿me estas escuchando?" dijo la acentuada voz escocesa de Minerva a su lado, recordándole que se suponía que estaba hablando con ella o escuchándola. La miró y asintió de forma distraída.

"Disculpa, Minerva, pensaba en la poción que tengo en mi laboratorio" dijo probando la escusa de la poción con Minerva, siempre la solía usar con Albus.

"Por Merlín, Severus, estamos de fiesta ¿que poción debes preparar?" dijo ella incrédula como siempre, normalmente la relación entre ellos siempre había sido distante, más aún después de lo ocurrido en su despacho con Hermione. Lo que no comprendía es como aún medianamente se soportaran.

"Mañana media escuela estará haciendo cola en la enfermería para una poción anti-resaca para no llegar a sus padres con el aliento oliéndole a alcohol ¿crees que esas pociones se preparan solas?" mintió inventando una escusa a la perfección, probablemente ella era una de las personas que necesitarían de su poción, hecha por supuesto mucho tiempo antes, ya que apenas aguantaba beber de más.

"Cierto, entonces tienes la escusa perfecta para irte pronto" dijo ella con cierto retintín, conocía a Severus demasiado bien para creerse que él no tuviera lista ya las pociones, pero no tenía pruebas contra él.

"Así es, mi querida Minerva, así es" dijo éste sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

Ella se había propuesto no mirar en su dirección durante toda la fiesta, pero había sido físicamente imposible. En la cena ella y Draco estaban sentados justo delante de él y, pese a que había mantenido una charla extrañamente agradable con Draco, éste no había logrado distraerla; luego en la entrega de diplomas le había sido obligado darle un apretón de mano no pudiendo evitar mirarle a los ojos mientras lo hacia ¿había sido su imaginación o realmente todo el Gran Comedor se había quedando en silencio hasta que ella hubiera soltado su mano? Y luego su mirada se había posado en él multitud de veces durante la fiesta. Él por su parte ni si quiera le había dedicado una mísera mirada de reojo.

Hermione por enésima vez en el día lo buscó con la mirada, no estaba con McGonagall, ni con Dumbledor u otro profesor. Un destello negro captó su atención, y pudo ver a la perfección como su antiguo profesor de Pociones se escabullía de la fiesta por la puerta trasera del comedor. Ella sonrió con satisfacción, siempre tan antisocial. Ojala ella pudiera escabullirse de tal manera, pero sus amigos la controlaban y más que nadie Harry.

Pero de repente cuando fue a hablarle a uno de sus amigos se encontró sola. Harry bailaba con Ginny mientras que Ron lo hacia con Luna y Draco... Draco parecía haber desaparecido, aunque no encontró ha Astoria por lo que se supuso donde podría estar. Ella sonrió de forma maliciosa y, dejando su copa intacta de ponche en una mesa cercana, salió de allí antes de que cualquier amigo suyo se diera cuenta.

El camino hacia los calabozos se le hizo prácticamente eterno, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a quejarse estaba delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Severus. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo allí, pero su corazón latía a mil por horas, casi. Levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta pero lo paró a mitad de camino ¿Que le diría si ni siquiera ella misma sabia a que había venido? Tomó nuevamente aire y, tomando también un poco de valentía Gryffindor, dio un par de golpes a la puerta y esperó.

No esperó mucho tiempo pero a ella se le hizo casi eterno, la puerta se abrió con cierta parsimonia y mostró la figura negra y altiva de su Profesor de Pociones. Ella recorrió su cuerpo de forma inconsciente hasta llegar a su rostro, que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Pero quizá logró comprender su propósito, o quizás era mejor no discutir dentro, porque él sin decir palabra alguna se echó hacia un lado permitiéndole la entrada.

La puerta se cerró sola mientras ella seguía la capa ondulante de Snape mientras la conducía hacia una sala donde había una chimenea y dos sillones frente a ella. Él se paró y la miró, señalándole una silla.

"Puede sentarse si quiere" dijo usando un tono cortes pero algo estirado. Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de aquello sillones de piel negra, viendo como Snape se sentaba en el otro sillón. Un silencio de repente se formo en aquella sala que ella supuso que era donde él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El silencio era incomodo, estirado y ella sabia que debía hablar primero ya que ella era la que había venido aquí. Pero las palabras no le salían.

"¿A que ha venido?" pregunto con aquel tono cortes que comenzaba a resultarle algo irritante ya. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿No pensaba insultarla? ¿Echarla? ¿Tratar de huir de ella? ¿Que había pasado con Snape, el sarcástico murciélago de los calabozos?

"Ya no soy tu estudiante" dijo ella llamándolo de 'tu', no había pasado desapercibido para ella que él todo el tiempo la había tratado de 'usted', y eso la había molestado también. Pero la reacción que tuvo de repente Snape la sorprendió. Se elevó de su asiento y caminó por la habitación, de un lado para otro, sin decir nada. Su respiración estaba agitada y fue calmándose a medida que daba uno y otro paso. Hermione lo miraba confusa.

"Me enfurece que seas tan obtusa" dijo al rato, dejando de andar y clavándole aquella mirada oscura y si, ligeramente enfurecida. Aquellos pasos habían sido para calmarse a si mismo, para no perder el control y ponerse a gritarle cualquier estupidez que le haría lamentarse más tarde.

Pero Hermione no comprendió todo aquello, más que nada porque estaba demasiado ocupada por comprender el significado de aquella extraña frase. Como antes, no se le había escapado que ahora la llamaba de 'tu', eso era un gran paso. Pero ¿obtusa? ¿ella? Ella siempre había destacado entre sus amigos por ser abierta y comprensiva, por ayudar a aquellos a los que nadie ayudaba, por tratar de empatizar con aquellos a los que nadie comprendía. Era ese el motivo de que ella amara a Severus, ella comprendía porqué él era así, habia sabido que debajo de aquella ropa negra y de tantas barreras se escondía un hombre que merecía la pena conocer. Fue por eso que aquella frasé descolocó todo el motivo por el que estaba allí.

"¿Cómo?" soltó al rato tras analizar una y otra vez aquella frase sin resultado alguno. Severus dejó de mirarla y caminó hacia la chimenea, dándole la espalda. Nuevamente tardó en contestar, tratando de calmarse y controlarse.

"Supe que vendrías aquí hoy, supe que tratarías de convencerme de dejarme entrar en tu cama" Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero ésta fue callada por Snape que se giró y levantó su dedo para contenerla. "Dejame hablar, luego será tu turno" Ella asintió y Snape, por su parte continuó, esta vez mirandola a ella.

"Tambien supe que si bebia una sola gota de ponche o de cualquier alcohol usaría esa escusa conmigo mismo para acostarme contigo" dijo en un tono frío y duro, estaba harto de dar rodeos con ella y de ocultarle cosas. Ahora se lo dejaría claro, le gustase a ella o no. "Pero confiaba en que no vinieras porque eso significaba tener que ahorrarme este discurso, significaba que habías comprendido el motivo de que decidiera dejar aquello que hemos tenido"

Severus paró para tomar aire, tiempo en que ella aprovechó para examinar sus reacciones no verbales. Su cuerpo estaba rigido pero sus manos temblaban levemente, siempre hacían eso cuando él tenía que confesar demasiadas cosas que nunca confesaría a nadie, muy pocas veces ella había tenido el placer de ser el objetivo de esas confesiones. Su frente tenía un leve sudor que ella comenzaba a pensar que era producto de estar delante de la chimenea durante tanto tiempo, sí, hacia frío en los calabozos pero estar así debia agobiarle, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas ya que él mismo aprovecho su silencio para volver a sentarse en el sillón alejado de ella.

Ella, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Las palabras de Snape, lejos de aclararle sus dudas, la confundían aún más. Había creído que el motivo de su separación había sido ese, que ella era su estudiante y estaba prohibido en Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo había dicho. Pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir su boca para preguntar, Snape prosiguió.

"Sé que pensaste que terminábamos por las palabras de Albus, pero sería un estúpido si después de cerca de 30 años a su servicio le tomara en cuenta justo ahora. La verdad, sería realmente idiota dejar a ese viejo tomar mis decisiones" confesó de forma bastante informal, demasiado no-Snape. Ella hubiera reido si no fuera porque su cerebro andaba pensando en sus palabras. Analizándolas y notando como cada vez más preguntas se agolpaban en su lengua luchando por salir, pero ella no habló, temiendo que ese impulso de confesarlo todo se terminase.

"Pero no decidí terminar por eso, aunque quizás Dumbledore fuera precursor de dicha idea...incluso McGonagall lo fue" murmuró como si siempre las ideas de McGonagall no las tuviese en cuenta, ciertamente muy pocas veces lo hacía, era demasiado terco como para admitir que aquella vieja remilgada a veces tuviera buenas ideas...a veces. "El motivo fue otro, Hermione...tienes 18 años, toda una vida por delante y todo un futuro por forjar. Debes y quieres estudiar, seguramente Encantamientos o Transformaciones, o incluso Pociones...Debes vivir la vida de un estudiante en un campus universitario, emborracharte, ligar con otro hombres de tu edad, casarte con uno de ellos, tener hijos y ser feliz envejeciendo junto a él"

Snape se cayó ahora, esperando su respuesta o por lo menos esperando que comprendiera aquello que le había costado tanto asimilar a él mismo. Él era una persona egoísta, pero quería a Hermione y no la retendría anclándola en un futuro aburrido y monótono como el que él podía ofrecerle. Vivir en ese castillo para siempre, casi como el profesor Binns, sin ninguna aspiración en la vida. Sin fiestas, salvo las que se ofrecían comúnmente en el castillo. Ella se aburriría con él y lo abandonaría como tarde o temprano. Era por eso que él estaba solo, nadie querría a alguien como él.

"Ahora me gustaría que me dejaras hablar a mi" respondió ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos autodegradantes. Severus asintió en silencio concediéndole aquel deseo. Ella tomó aire y comenzó "Primero, me gustaría decirte que mi futuro lo controlo yo y si quiero o no quiero estar contigo es decisión mía. Segundo, estas en lo cierto que quiero estudiar fuera pero no se te ha pasado por la mente que puedo vivir en un campus universitario y venir aquí los fines de semana? Las vacaciones? No tengo por qué vivir aquí. Y tercero, ya decidiré yo con quien me caso o no"

"Y luego que Hermione?" dijo él no siendo tan callado como ella "Y si conoces a alguien maravilloso del que te enamoras a primera vista? Y si tu amor es correspondido? Le rechazarías sabiendo que él puede ofrecete una vida plena?" Se elevó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura de sus ojos. "Hermione, no puedo ofrecerte nada salvo este cuarto y a mi mismo, no querré tener hijos ni querré casarme nunca, porque soy demasiado infeliz como para hacer a algo tan especial como un hijo ser tan infeliz como yo"

"Pero...¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa no tener hijos o no casarme!" repuso ella, con voz de niña caprichosa. Ella desde un principio había sabido aquello, pero se lo negaba, queriendo estar con él pasase lo que pasase. Pero ella comenzaba a ver que quizás él tenia razón.

"Hermione, debes dejar este mundo y vivir el tuyo propio y si alguna vez quieres volver siempre piensa que yo estaré aquí" dicho esto se alejó de ella y de repente ella se elevó de un salto, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa de lino blanca y estampó su labios con los de él. Pero antes de que a él mismo le diera tiempo a responder ella se había separado y caminaba hacia la puerta de sus cuartos alejándose de él con aquel movimiento de cadera que le proporcionaba ese vestido hermoso. Abrió la puerta y justo antes de desaparecer por ella se giró para mirarlo.

"Volveré aquí solo para restregarte en la cara que te has equivocado"

Y con esto se marchó de allí, dejándolo descolocado, roto y más solitario de lo que nunca había estado.

* * *

El tren hacia cinco minutos que se había marchado de la estación de Hogsmeade camino a Londres. Y ella había apurado esos cinco minutos buscándolo entre la multitud sin resultado alguno ¿Pero que esperaba ella de todos modos? ¿Esperaba que el murciélago de los calabozos fuese a despedir a su insufrible sabelotodo? Él ni siquiera iba a despedir nunca a nadie, no era como los otros profesores que los habían despedido con casi lagrimas en los ojos, como fue el caso de McGonagall. Pero lo más extraño es que Dumbledore tampoco estaba allí.

Ella miró por ultima vez la que había sido su casa durante siete años y tomó aire. Ella volvería allí para demostrarle cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

Rabia escuchado pasos atrás de él, pero no se había vuelto a mirar quien era, ya que solo una persona podría sospechar que él estaba allí mientras todos despedían al Trío de Oro. Solo aquel viejo tarado podría haberlo sospechado e ir allí a molestarle con sus sandeces.

Él la había dejado ir y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora. Había dejado ir cualquier esperanza de ser feliz por primera vez en su vida por no ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida. La echaría tanto de menos que nunca podría olvidarla. Sería una segunda Lily en su vida, pero ella más fuerte aún ya que ella podría haber sido mucho más. Pero él no quiso desperdiciar la vida tan prometedora que ella probablemente tendría.

"Creo que has tomado la decisión correcta, Severus" escuchó la voz siempre tranquila de Albus, más amigable que últimamente y habiéndolo perdonado ya, al parecer. Él no supo que decirle, su cabeza era un caos en donde se recalcaba una y otra vez su estupidez por abandonarla. "El tiempo traerá al río a su cauce"

Fue entonces cuando se giró y contempló el rostro sereno de su único amigo, él siempre tenía la frase correcta para el momento correcto. Y sonrió comprendiendo que tiempo era lo único que hacia falta para resolver aquella ecuación.

.::~FIN~::.

**A/N: Se terminó mi queridos lectores. Esperen con paciencia el epilogo, no creo que tarde mucho...eso espero jaja.**


	20. EPILOGO

_Como dice la canción "Que lastima, pero adiós"_

_Creo que he tardado tanto por el mero hecho de que no queria terminar este fic. T_T Os echare de menos a tods, aunque espero veros en mis otros fics (ya hay uno nuevo en producción). Me ha encantado compartir mis escrito con vosotrs y que me hayais apoyado tanto._

_Darle las gracias en especial a Sayuri por hacerme la portada del fic (quien la quiera ver que entre en Potterfics o en mi LiveJournal)_

_Como siempre gracias a: MariSeverus, AngieShields__, Taeko, vamylolita, minerva91, Amelia Badguy, Ryu, Daniie Snape Malfoy,Zerieka, luna-maga, AsukaEvans, Smithback, kismet, memoriesofkagome, HANNIA, eydren snape, Marie Malfoy, Delfina-yuuko, Gabrielle Rickman Snape, yue yuna._

_Y ademas gracias a los que la leen y no dejan review (que se que sois unos vagos!), a los que no dejaron review en este capi pero si en los demas o en alguno y a todos aquellos que se pasan por aquí. De veras me da muchisima pena terminar esto pero la vida sigue no?_

_Un saludo y espero veros en mis otros fics, a los que no, encantada de conoceros._

**EPILOGO**

Lunes. 6h00

_Pipipipipi!...Pipipipi!...Pipipipiiiiiiii!_

De repente un estruendoso golpe se escuchó en la habitación y tras esto de nuevo el silencio absoluto. Si había algo que él odiaba era ese fastidioso despertador muggle, retocado mágicamente para que nunca se rompiera, que le había regalado Albus esas Navidades. El viejo chocho había decidido justo esas Navidades que él nunca se pondría los absurdos calcetines coloridos que le regalaba y había sustituido su regalo. La verdad había pensado que nunca podría odiar más a Albus, pero se equivocaba. Todas las mañanas se lo recordaba.

_Pipipipipi!...Pipipipi!...Pipipipiiiiiiii!_

Severus, ya con excesiva molestia se levantó y apago el maldito despertador y lo puso de nuevo en su mesita de noche, su sitio acostumbrado. No podía tirarlo o venderlo, ya lo había intentado y aquel inaguantable despertador siempre le era devuelto. Como si fuese una de aquellas películas de cine malo de terror. Al final, Severus se había resignado y se había quedado con él. Al fin y al cabo aquel despertador naranja chillón le daba algo de color a su habitación oscura. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había pensado en cambiarle el color.

Tomó su varita y se dispuso a realizar el hechizo cuando unos sonoros golpes retumbaron en el cuarto. El hechizo de ampliación que tenía en la puerta de entrada a sus cuartos había ejercido su función avisándole de la llegada de un temprano invitado. Seguramente algún alumno descarriado con a saber que problema insignificante que probablemente no le interesara lo más mínimo.

Antes de llegar sonaron de nuevo los golpes en la puerta, esta vez más insistentes. Snape se enfureció, fuera quien fuese ese alumno se estaba ganando una buena reprimenda y su consiguiente descuento de puntos, siempre que no fuese un Slytherin. Sin preguntar si quiera quien era abrió la puerta de forma ruidosa y toda la furia al instante su convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio la identidad de la persona que había estado aporreando su puerta segundos antes.

Cinco años, ocho meses, diez días, diez horas y algún que otro minuto después de haberla visto por ultima vez, Hermione Jane Granger estaba en su puerta como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ella había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años. Era mas alta de como la recordaba o tal vez influían aquellos zapatos de tacón bajo que llevaba. Su rostro había madurado así como su cuerpo, menos flaco y más curváceo. Ahora era físicamente una mujer atractiva y deseable, más aún que cuando estaba en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, más aún que cuando la tocó por ultima vez. Salvo que esta vez ella no era suya.

Sabia que estaba prometida con un famoso investigador americano, Samuel Watson, y que pronto se casarían, ni siquiera estaba seguro si ya estaba casada o no aunque sus fuentes no le habían informado de aquel acontecimiento. Él se rió interiormente, sus fuentes, más conocidas como Albus y Minerva, habían estado preocupándose en exceso por su vida sentimental desde que ella se había prometido. Algo le decía que esas dos viejas chismosas tramaban algo.

"Srta Granger" murmuró él al rato, tras haberse quitado ese extraño nudo que se le había alojado en el gañote "Que grata e inesperada sorpresa"

"Así deben ser las sorpresas, ¿no Profesor?" dijo ella sonriendo de forma tímida, se la veía confidente y muy segura de si misma. Madura. Pese a que por dentro era toda una masa gelatinosa que temía decir cualquier estupidez ante él.

"No siempre lo son" comentó haciéndole hueco en la puerta para dejarla pasar hacia aquel cuarto que no había cambiado ni una pizca en todos esos años que habían pasado. Así era él, siempre sería igual, nunca cambiaría, aunque ella esperaba que esta vez si lo hiciese.

"Pues aprovéchese ahora que parece que el mundo se la da" dijo ella con cierta diversión, no era esa la primera conversación que había pensado que tendrían después de cinco años sin verse, pero le resultaba gracioso todo el momento.

"Eso hago, Srta Granger" dijo mientras ambos entraba en aquella salita donde ella le había dicho adiós que, como toda la casa, seguía imperturbable por el paso del tiempo. Severus caminó hacia el armario de bebidas mientras le señalaba a ella que tomase asiento, orden que ella obedeció "¿Desea tomar algo?"

"Un poco de vino de elfo estará bien" dijo con educación, ella había aprendido a apreciar el dulce sabor del vino de elfo frente al fuerte y áspero del whisky de fuego, que sabía que él tomaría. Su prometido tomaba lo mismo que ella que era una de las tantas cosas que lo diferenciaban del hombre oscuro que se sentaba frente a ella con la copa ámbar en una mano y la rojiza tendiéndosela a ella, que la tomo olisqueando su contenido. "Buena cosecha, profesor ¿Algún regalo de una admiradora?"

"Si considera admiradora a Albus, supongo que si" dijo con tal tono serio que aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro desmentía. Ella rió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Mirando de nuevo su copa tomo un trago esta vez, saboreando el liquido rojizo en su paladar antes de tragarlo. "¿A que ha venido, Srta Granger?"

Hermione miró el fuego durante un pequeño momento, en silencio, antes de desviar su cálida mirada hacia la de él. Ella perdía su seguridad a cada momento que pasaba con él, no podía comprender como después de tanto tiempo él aún consiguiera dejarla muda con solo una de aquellas miradas oscuras que le estaba dando ¿Y si aún había una posibilidad entre ellos? ¿Y si ella realmente había tenido razón cuando se marchó de allí con 18 años?

Durante todos esos años ella se había autoengañado diciéndose que él era un viejo terco solitario que no lograría apartarla de él ya que ella estaría con él el mayor tiempo posible. Pero primero fueron los días agotadores en la facultad, luego las practicas y las fiestas con los compañeros de piso y finalmente luego fue Samuel. Su vida esos cinco años había sido tal y como él se la había descrito, y ella no lo había visitado hasta ahora, creyéndolo olvidado pero la tensión de ambos se podía palpar en el ambiente aún ¿Le costaba a él tanto tratar de no tocarla lo mas mínimo como a ella le estaba costando?

"Ciertamente vine a decirle que..." No, él no había tenido razón, ella todavía le deseaba como aquel primer día que comió los caramelos y mucho más incluso. Ella había vivido su vida y ahora después de eso lo seguía queriendo "...mañana es mi boda"

"¿Y por qué debería eso importarme a mi?" dijo Severus aplaudiendo mentalmente, ella no estaba casada ¿y qué? Ni que él fuera a ir mañana a parar la boda. Seguramente ella lo estaba invitando en un asqueroso acto de caballerosidad Gryffindor, ella probablemente lo había olvidado como él había predicho hace tiempo. Él era un hombre fácil de olvidar y más cuando su relación había sido tan surrealista culpa de unos caramelos.

"Porque sigo pensando que no tienes razón" dijo dándole una mirada que no había visto en ella durante hace mucho tiempo. El deseo, la lujuria y el amor, todo junto, brillaba en sus ojos haciendo que su boca se secase al instante. Ella no lo había olvidado.

"¿Y que pretendes que haga, Hermione?" murmuró con un tono ronco, irreconocible hasta para él mismo. "¿Que vaya al Ministerio y pare la boda como en una película de cine barato?"

"Haz lo que veas, Severus" dijo ella soltando su copa y elevándose de su asiento "Solo piensa en lo que te he dicho y decidas lo que decidas espero verte allí...aunque sea de invitado"

Severus no supo que decir o más bien no encontró las palabras exactas a tiempo ya que cuando fue a abrir la boca ella se había marchado como si le hubiera visitado "el fantasma de las navidades pasadas" como en el cuento de Charles Dickens. La única pista de que ella había estado realmente allí era su copa de vino de elfo con la marca de sus pintalabios.

* * *

Martes 17h00

Hermione se miró al espejo enorme que había en aquella sala y casi se le saltaron las lagrimas al ver a aquella hermosa muchacha que no parecía ni ella misma. Su vestido de boda era de un blanco impoluto, dos piezas lo formaban. La parte de arriba era un corset de palabra de honor con adornos en forma de flor que le daban un toque de encaje, se unia con la parte de abajo que era mas bien lisa pero no recta. La tela se abrigaba a su plano estomago para luego caer libre por sus piernas, ésta se recogia a mediados de su muslo izquierdo mostrando lo que restaba de pierna y quedando con unas especies de volantes en su final. Era extraño pero ella lo amaba.

Era su boda, una boda con la que había soñado nada mas había conocido a Samuel, el único hombre que había logrado llenarla casi de la misma forma que Severus, pero él no era Severus.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_ _que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._ _y es que empiezo a sospechar_ _que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._ De repente su visión blanca se vio oscurecida por una presencia detrás de ella que también se reflejó en aquel espejo. Su levita negra con tantos botones fue inmediatamente reconocida por ella, que alzó la mirada para ver el rostro calmado que la miraba con ojos algo vidriados y el fantasma de una sonrisa jugando por salir en sus labios. Ella no supo que decir.

"Y yo que pensaba que nunca podría verte más hermosa que cuando fuiste ayer a mi oficina" comentó clavando su mirada a su reflejo. Ella tragó fuerte y no pude evitar sonrojarse, no le pasó desapercibido que nuevamente la tuteaba, eso le daba esperanzas ¿esperaba él raptarla y fugarse con la novia?

"¿Que haces aquí, Severus?" dijo ella logrando articular de forma bajita algunas palabras, él destacaba tanto en el blanco inmaculado que no podía apartar la vista de él, tampoco es que quisiera.

"Vengo a darte mi regalo de bodas" dijo éste rebuscando en sus bolsillo. La expresión de ella cambió ¿solo eso? Realmente él no pensaba hacer nada para remediar su inminente casamiento? _Cobarde_. Pero nuevamente su rostro cambio al ver el regalo que él le extendía en su mano. "Dicen que las novias deben llevar algo azul"

Hermione miró su "regalo" con los ojos vidriados. Dos pequeños caramelos con forma de estrellas, azules, destacaban en la pálida mano de Severus. Ella no comprendía realmente la implicación de tal regalo ¿quería él que lo tomara? Ella examinó su rostro, pero solo vio la seriedad acostumbrada de él, salvo que sus ojos mostraban esta vez un brillo diferente ¿seria esperanza aquello?

"Pero esto no se puede llevar puesto" dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida por su respuesta.

"Nadie dijo donde debía ser llevado" respondió él como si habiendo ensayado aquella conversación antes. Pero cuando ella fue a responderle él volvió a hablar de nuevo "Comelo, si realmente me sigues queriendo aquella boda terminará pronto, si no...dele mi enhorabuena al Sr Watson"

Con ésto Severus puso un caramelo en su mano y la cerró para impedir que éste se cayese y se marchó dejándola tan perpleja como ella le había dejado ayer en su oficina, definitivamente no se había esperado esta reacción por parte de él. Pero él tenia razón, esos caramelos solo se activaban con la persona que ella deseaba profundamente, con la persona que ella quería, tal y como le había explicado Ginny hacia años. Si se activaran al ver a Samuel solo significaría que ella lo amaba ahora a él y Severus era solo un recuerdo más en su subconsciente y seguiría con la boda, si se activara al ver a Severus realmente no sabía que pensaba hacer.

"¿Que quería Snape?" se escuchó la inconfundible voz del El-Niño-Que-Siempre-La-Protegía-Contra-Severus. Ella se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa radiante.

"Solo me dijo que no se quedará mucho tiempo, pero que le diera la enhorabuena al novio" dijo ella mintiendo con facilidad. Harry buscó en sus ojos una mentira que no encontró y quitando el ceño fruncido de su rostro le dio una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

"Bien, ese viejo sabe perder" dijo tomando una de las manos de Hermione "Tengo algo que darte. En las bodas muggles dicen que la novia debe llevar algo azul así que toma"

Hermione miró por segunda vez su regalo azul salvo que esta vez era un hermoso broche en forma de escarabajo egipcio con las alas de zafiros, producto de la enorme fortuna que le había quedado a Harry después de la guerra y que él nunca vacilaba en gastar. Ella lo aceptó y se lo puso, mirándose en el espejo.

"Estas hermosa" dijo el ojiverde desde el reflejo y tironeó de su mano "¿Vamos?"

Ella se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Harry a encontrar a su padre para que la llevara al altar.

* * *

Martes 17h05

Sentía los ojos de todos los invitados clavados en su espalda mientras ella miraba al oficial del ministerio encargado para su matrimonio. Ella solo debía decir dos palabras ahora 'Si, quiero', pero esas dos palabras se habían negado a salir nada más ver los ojos de Samuel y no sentir aquel vuelco en su estomago característico de que los caramelos habían comenzado a hacer su efecto.

Ella había abrigado una ínfima esperanza de que tal vez Severus solo era un capricho que ella trataba de conseguir y que Samuel era el hombre de su vida. Pero ahora, al volver a girarse hacia sus ojos, notando la preocupación en estos, ella supo que aquel hombre de estatura media, ojos azules y pelo castaño claro y corto casi en punta, no era ese hombre. Por el contrario el hombre de su vida era un hombre alto, con ojos de onix y pelo negro liso hasta los hombros que ni ella misma sabía donde estaba ahora.

De repente y sin pensárselo dos veces, como una buena Gryffindor, se giró buscándolo entre la multitud de ojos asustados y asombrados que la miraba, sin resultado alguno hasta que clavó su mirada en la puerta. Nada más sus miradas se cruzaron aquel inconfundible síntoma ocurrió, su estomago pareció dar un vuelco y solo parecía que existían ellos dos en esa inmensa sala llena de gente. Un único objetivo estaba en su cabeza: Estar cerca de él cuanto antes.

Ella tomó las manos de su Samuel, su ahora ex-prometido, y lo miro a los ojos. El pobre cada vez parecía más confuso y más cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió con cierta culpa.

"Samuel, lo siento mucho..." Y, sin más explicaciones y como imitando aquella película muggle donde Julia Roberts huía de sus bodas, ella comenzó a correr hacia la puerta ante la atónita mirada de todos los invitados que allí estaban.

* * *

Martes 06h00

La luz del alba lo despertó con un gemido de placer, reflexionándolo mejor quizás no había sido la luz del alba quien lo había despertado. Más bien porque sus ojos seguían viendo solo oscuridad y porque, definitivamente, la lengua que se acababa de enrollar en su erección no era producto de la luz del alba.

"Hermione..." jadeó él como pudo, su voz sonó ronca debido a sus actividades nocturnas nada silenciosas. De echo en esos momentos él se agradeció de haber tenido la consideración de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en las paredes o quizás si hubiera sido la luz del alba de cierta prisión la que lo habría despertado.

Un nuevo gemido de escapó de su garganta, más grave esta vez. La castaña había introducido su miembro completamente en su boca y lo había succionado de forma experta haciéndole recordar lo mucho que se había perdido en esos cinco años sin ella. Pero ahora era suya y no pensaba dejarla escapar una segunda vez.

De repente un golpeteo en la ventana hizo que Hermione interrumpiera sus atenciones, para desgracia de ambos, había estado tan a punto. Severus con cierto mal humor abrí la ventana dejando pasar al desplumad búho

"¿Como nos habrá encontrado?" gruñó Severus. Después de la boda ambos habían tenido que, prácticamente, huir para no ser apaleados por los invitados, sobre todo él. Ahora llevaban una semana viviendo en España, disfrutando del buen clima que en esa época primaveral reinaba allí, hasta Snape parecía haber tomado un poco de color.

No habían recibido ningún búho hasta ahora, afortunadamente habían logrado evitar la multitud de vociferadores de su la exfamilia política de Hermione y los múltiples búhos que seguramente había enviado Harry y compañía. Dios no querían ni imaginar la carta kilométrica que había enviado Molly en contra de Severus.

Ella fue quien tomó al, ahora, inconfundible búho de El Profeta. Una pequeña cesta donde se echaba el dinero colgaba de su cuello mientras que el periódico enrollado era sostenido por sus patas. Hermione lo tomó y se lo pasó a Severus mientras ella se levantaba a buscar su cartera. El búho por su parte se posó en el respaldar de una de las sillas, esperando paciente pese a que probablemente había dado un buen viaje hasta encontrarlos.

Severus abrió el periódico pero no pudo evitar echar una mirada al cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, que movía inconscientemente su trasero mientras buscaba la bolsa de galeones en su maleta de viaje. Se sentía un viejo lascivo mirándola de tal forma, pero su autodesprecio fue compensado por la cara sonrojada de ella al darse cuenta de su "espectáculo" y la mirada cargada de lujuria de ella. Cualquiera diría que aquellos caramelos aun mantenían su efecto después de una semana.

Dejando de lado la prometedora mirada de ella se centró en la portada del diario. La leyó con cierto interés y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al terminar de leerla. Definitivamente había veces que adoraba que en El Profeta no existiera ningún periodista minimamente competente. Hermione lo miró con la ceja alzada algo confusa por su risa.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo mientras se acercaba a él contoneando sus caderas como si fuese un sucubo, Severus la miraba embobado, olvidandose nuevamente del periodico en sus manos hasta que ella se lo arrebató y comenzó a leerlo. "¿America? ¿Australia? ¿Ahí es donde creen que estamos? Por Merlin ¿que va a ser después? ¿Malta?"

Ella rió también mirandolo a él, le pagó al buho los dos galeones correspondientes al periódico y viendolo marchar por donde había llegado, se recostó en el pecho de Severus haciendo circulos con su mano derecha en la piel de él. Adoraba estar con él, ahora que tenia las cosas claras, ahora que ambos la tenían. Hasta él parecía no ser tan Snape, nadie le quitaba su mal humor con los muggles ineptos como él los llamaba pero era más suave. Y ese color ligeramente más moreno en su piel lo hacía terriblemente atractivo.

Llevaban toda la semana en España y no habian recibido noticia de nadie de su alrededor, ni siquiera noticias de nadie magico, tampoco habian puesto mucho ímpetu en esconderse, pensaba moverse de ahí de vez en cuando pero la ausencia de correspondencia les había facilitado el estar ahí. Estaban bien, pero ambos debían volver a su vida, no podían estar huyendo por siempre, el dinero se acabaria tarde o temprano.

"Severus ¿cuando volveremos a Londres?" dijo ella temiendo su reacción, sabía que él estaba cómodo alli donde nadie le conocía. Escuchó el suspiro de él y lo notó moverse bajo ella, asi que se apartó de él y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él tomó su mano izquierda y la acarició sin apartar la mirada de ella, que lo miraba confusa al haber notado el rastro de magia en su mano.

"Cuando terminemos nuestra luna de miel"

Su mano se quitó de la de ella y un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de estrella se abrigaba a la perfección a su dedo. Un mensaje subliminal en él. Quizás debían invitar a los gemelos a su boda.

.:~THE END~::.

_A/N: Os dejo mi livejournal: meryweee . livejournal . com _

_Os espero allí comentando :P_


End file.
